The Last Knight
by TheRealSlimShady7
Summary: Faraday is a young man who was forged with honor in a world where the blood shed is daily bread. Tormented by the death of his parents, He will become an amalgam of the darkness of the world and the idealism of effort. From the cruelty of the world will be born being guided by an old moral path, seeking the freedom of his race. (Based on the game AoT2, Prota Op, SlightAU).
1. The Diary of a Soldier

**_Hello there. This is the english version of my story "the last knight". I'll publish every chapter every two days from now._**

**_I decided traslate de original story because my first intention was write it in englihs, but my english is not so good and I would have taken too much time to finish it. _**

**_This story is based in the game Attack on Titan 2, but with a lot of ideas from my mind. The events will follow the canon but the OC is going to do more for the plot in this case; in the game the character did not anything important for the plot even when in the cutscenes everybody love him/her. _**

* * *

**_"Desperate, I will crawl waiting for so long. No love, there is no love. Die for anyone, What I have become?"_**

**_-Breaking Benjamin._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Diary of a Soldier. _**

* * *

_POV First person._

* * *

_Many people claimed that life was beautiful, others claimed that it was a disgrace, and a few saw everything in shades of gray. Life takes more than it gives, no matter how little you have or how big your wealth is, your debt to life will always be in the red._

_When you are a child you do not know that, you see life with total innocence, hoping for the best of all people without knowing that a person who smiles at you may be the same as a knife in your heart._

_Even being locked up like cattle, a child can become happy only with innocence. And that was my case._

_My name is Faraday Furorem, and I am writing my own odyssey for hell._

_I was born and grew up in the Shiganshina district until I was 10 years old. Until that fateful day._

_I always liked the celebrations; with my young mind I saw in life an opportunity to make sense of nonsense, so celebrating the day when you come to the world for me was to celebrate an opportunity. I liked most of the children, being polite and friendly at all times. I attended the only decent school in the district, which my parents paid with the sweat of their brow and I rewarded them with my own sweat. I made an effort to get perfect notes, not only for my parents but also for me, since I have a very big pride._

_It was the first of March of the year 845, my 10th birthday. I expected it to be like any birthday, and so it was for most of the day, until the evening came._

_I was having fun with some friends running around the streets, when a rough sound as if a lightning bolt had just fallen made us stop. We look towards those walls that were our prison and our salvation, there was smoke behind it. All humanity trembled at the sight of a giant hand and a head sticking out of it. It was a titan, a titan of 50 meters, just the height of the wall. He was a colossal titan._

_I did not know how to react, it was assumed that the titans, at most, could exceed 18 meters. But there it was, the enemy of humanity made us feel like ants once more._

_And that was not the worst of it. We would feel like prisoners._

_My mind awoke to hear the deafening crack of the wall breaking. That colossal titan had kicked the entrance to the wall, sending a large amount of giant debris into the air._

_I did not know more about my companions when I started running, as fast as my legs could. I soon collided with a person and fell to the floor. In that small moment of fear my parents: Michael and Gaia arrived worried. When I saw them I felt relief, but that feeling of comfort was not going to last a minute._

_My father took my hand and the three of us started running, but a second rumble caught our attention; and in what seemed to me an eternity, but in reality they were nanoseconds, a gigantic stone was coming towards us. But my father managed to push me. Due to the impact I lost consciousness for a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes, all I saw was a rock with blood under it. I had no time for mourning when a soldier of the garrison troops took my hand and took me to the boat. I took one last look back and saw it: the battleship titan, expelling hot steam from its jaws._

_Contradictorily, that was the coldest day of my life._

_Our main defense had betrayed us. Mankind remembered how insignificant they were with respect to their predators. I learned that life was frivolous and indifferent._

_Already in the boat, still shaking and shocked by the death of the most precious people in my life, the raging cry of a boy of my age caught my attention._

_He was a brown-haired boy who had seen a few times fight against the neighborhood thugs. I was next to a blond boy and a black-haired girl. The chestnut had tears in his eyes, but a fierce look, as he repeated as if it were a mantra:_

_"I will kill you all, I will kill all the titans."_

_Those simple words woke me up. I had to focus on the person in charge. Yes, it was the titans, but the direct cause of my parents' death was the armored titan. From that day I plunged into the desire for revenge, a promise of life. I would not leave behind the teachings of my relatives, but I would no longer see life as an opportunity positively; It is an opportunity to be in hell and find a way out._

* * *

_End POV._

* * *

A year has passed since that day, and Faraday had not wasted time. He had planned to enlist in the army and join the legion of recognition, despite not agreeing with the soldier's philosophy, but as long as he did not abandon his honor, it would be good for Faraday to follow orders.

He had been entering his body and his mind. He practiced that style that his great uncle had taught him, who died 4 years ago by old age. Gai Furorem was his name. The man had taught him the importance of hard work, and, secretly from his parents (who did not accept that the boy fight, let alone enlist in the army) taught him some fighting styles. Due to his age the training was not very fruitful, but he laid the foundations in the boy.

At 11 he was quite tall for his age, measuring a solid 1.55 meters. His skin was white, light blue eyes and white hair.

Faraday was having a bad time lately. Due to overpopulation and loss of land, food was scarce; Many mouths and few resources. The government had taken drastic measures and forced all those over the age of 15 to go on a suicide mission to recover the Maria Wall.

Obviously it was a trick to kill as many people as possible. Everything went as planned: there were no survivors.

In spite of that, the food was still scarce, and he being an orphan without any acquaintance passed very unnoticed by the soldiers in charge of giving the rations. So many supposed friends that he came to have and now he was completely alone; I understood that, if a group of children went, orphaned or not, the chances of getting decent rations were very high. Unfortunately, he was alone.

More than a year after the fall of the Maria Wall, Faraday had to manage to survive. His extreme training required much more than the poor rations he received from time to time, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not find any kind of work in the entire Trost district. His last option was to steal.

A hard blow to his pride, but he needed it to survive. His training sessions consisted of running 10 kilometers, doing 100 squats, 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups every day; towards these exercises of all forms. Sometimes he ran using his hands as feet, the push-ups with one hand and recently with the index finger.

He used his stealth and stoic gaze to steal in the market, always making sure there were enough people to camouflage himself; He had to cover his hair with a hood because his white mane was easily recognizable.

He was successful for several months. Once he was almost discovered by a dark-haired girl who became familiar, but the white-haired boy threw him one of the apples he had stolen, hoping to gain his silence; and apparently that's the way it went with that.

His luck had to end, and one day he was caught with his hands in the dough. The peddler chased him, but Faraday was much quicker and more agile, so he ended up escaping.

* * *

**August 17, 846.**

* * *

Faraday woke up feeling the sun on his face. He was lying in a "bed" inside the lodging place where he stayed. The light-blue-eyed boy growled at being awakened by the star, feeling tired and with a headache like he never had before.

Little time passed before the white-haired boy felt something strange on his right cheek. He rubbed and felt a deformity in his skin, and looking at his fingers he found the surprise that he had dried blood. Due to its brusque touch the wound had reopened.

The boy went to the bathroom of the inn to look at himself in the mirror, finding an X-shaped wound on his cheek. Faraday did not understand how that had happened; and that's when the white-haired guy realized he did not remember anything from last night.

For days he tried to remember, but whenever he did his head it hurt.

One day, while walking through the market, he heard two soldiers of the garrison comment something curious.

"Did you hear about the corpses they found a few days ago?"

"Yes, they were apparently burned alive or something, their bodies were unrecognizable."

Faraday felt chills, could not imagine the feeling of being burned.

* * *

**Year 847**

* * *

The day had come. The first steps towards the revenge of the boy with light blue eyes. The inauguration of the troop of recruits' number 104.

Faraday had grown a lot, with 12 years and reached 1.63 meters; his body was well built, as was his mind; his white hair came a little below his shoulders, his bangs cut short to avoid discomfort; his light blue eyes had sharpened and the wound on his right cheek had healed. He was wearing the standard uniform of recruits, but in black, earning some curious looks from the other recruits, as they all wore the typical brown. Under his jacket he wore a black shirt with a dark blue vest, as well as dark blue combat pants.

"Okay, shit worms! Welcome to the titans' food factory camp! Prepare to wish to be eaten by one instead of here! My name is Keith Shadis, and I will be the host of your misery!"

It was the voice of the instructor, Keith Shadis. Just seeing his face was enough to shit in his pants. Faraday could already see several moments of nervousness in the vast majority of cadets.

The instructor walked among the ranks, evaluating the cadets and stopping at one or another to make the poor wretch piss on. The only notable was a blond boy who was next to a boy with brown hair and a brunette, all three were very familiar to the white-haired. Armin Arlet was the blond's name, the poor man tried his best not to be nervous. Then Connie Springer, a little irreverent, but at least he had not been so afraid of the instructor, although he almost killed him when he noticed that the short-haired boy was waving badly. Jean Krinzten, felt more confident than the rest, expressing without any problem his desire to join the military police, only to be greeted by a veteran's headbutt.

Faraday was not really nervous, but he had lived without company for two years and this had affected his social skills a bit, as well as his new attitude. He was sure that Shadis was going to notice him given his wardrobe.

And he was not wrong.

The bald man stopped in front of Furorem, looking at him with murderous eyes. The white-haired boy kept his gaze to the front, without hesitation and with a relaxed expression.

"It looks like we have a multicolored worm, what's your name, little shit, and why the fuck do you wear that uniform color?" The man asked acidly.

"Faraday Furorem, I'm from the Shiganshina district, I'm black because I'm forever in mourning." He simply said the light-blue-eyed boy, without shouting, but loud enough to sound firm.

"Oh, looks like we have another experienced bait, tell me, fuck it, what the hell are you trying to do here?" The brown-eyed asked insulting, without getting any negative reaction from the cadet, who did not fall for his intimidation tricks.

"Revenge, sir." He replied simply, making Keith look interested.

"Who could you avenge yourself with, brat?" He asked with camouflaged curiosity.

"Of the armored Titan." He finally stated, letting his light blue eyes shine a little.

"Hmp, you dream high, worm, do not worry, I'll throw you in your mouth if that super-developed turtle comes back." With that last, Keith Shadis left him alone.

The following was more fun, a girl named Sasha Braus was eating a potato and when the instructor rebuked her she offered him half. He put her running 30 laps to the training area.

Once Keith dispersed the formation, they all went to settle down in their bedrooms. They were rooms of two people, and the couples were chosen at random by the instructors.

He ended up paired with Armin Arlet, who also came from Shiganshina. The white-haired was leaving his things on the table at night and in bed, mainly only books and scrolls, and several weights for the wrists and legs.

At Armin's curious gaze, Faraday stripped off the top of his clothes and his boots. He proceeded to bandage from the hands to the elbow, and put on some wrist-weights; He repeated the same process with his calves, leaving his feet free. The last thing he did was tie his long hair in a ponytail.

Before leaving, the light-blue-eyed boy turned his gaze to the blond, who, seeing himself trapped as he watched, averted his eyes in embarrassment. The white-haired approached the boy and extended his hand.

"Faraday Furorem, you're Armin, right? A pleasure." He introduced himself while maintaining his calm attitude. The blond looked at the boy's hand with some surprise before squeezing it.

"Eh, yes, a pleasure equally." Half stammered the blue-eyed one.

Faraday left the room and went out to the training area under the gaze of some men, and once left the male pavilion, some women.

The white-haired boy noticed that the potato girl was still running, she had been doing it for about 40 minutes and she still did not look tired. He expected to finish his 25 kilometers a day before lunch finished (he increased the quota as he got better) which would start in 2 hours. He could not do it before because he had to leave Trost early to get the induction.

Faraday breathed, watched and in a burst of speed that surprised those who still had him in his sights, he ran. The circumference of the training field was approximately 5 kilometers, so I would have to do 5 laps. In an irregular area (curves, descents, etc.) could maintain a constant speed of 10 km / h for at least 1 hour before having to lower the speed to rest; If everything went well, it would end in just over 2 and a half hours.

"On your left." Faraday warned passing by Sasha who looked at him in surprise.

"On your left." Almost an hour later the same thing happened again and the redhead was frustrated due to her hunger. That happened a couple of times more. Sasha already hated the lefties.

Several cadets looked strange to the duo, but especially to the boy, who was there for pleasure and not for punishment.

"What is that crazy man doing?" A brunette named Ymir asked herself.

"It looks like he's training, it's been over three laps." Said Connie.

"Bah, sure, he just wants to make a good impression on the instructors." Jean commented as she entered the dining room.

The Shiganshina trio watched the white-haired cadet closely, especially Mikasa, since he was very familiar to her.

Once inside, the subject remained the impetuous cadet.

"So he's your roommate, Armin?" Eren told his best friend.

"Yes. As soon as he got to the room, he unpacked and prepared to leave, although he did not leave without saying hello, he introduced himself and shook my hand." The blond explained.

"Oh, he has manners." Commented the brunette.

Half an hour later, the dining room door opened, revealing the white-haired boy. He had put on some more casual boots and entered by putting on his black shirt. He took his lunch and looked for a place, noticing that the eyes were on him.

_"Maybe I called too much attention, and to think that these situations did not bother me two years ago."_ The light-blue-eyed was mentally recriminated. Faraday then saw an empty spot next to the brunette who was with Armin, and the latter being the only one with whom he had formally presented himself, he decided to try.

"Excuse me, could I sit here?" He asked with courtesy.

"Go ahead, of course you can." Armin said kindly.

Faraday then took a seat and proceeded to eat.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Faraday Furorem." The white-haired man was introduced. Eren and Mikasa introduced themselves by returning the cordiality.

"Hey, Faraday, if it does not bother you to ask, what were you doing out there?" The Brown-haired boy asked curiously.

"I was running." Faraday answered with a simple sip of water.

"Well yes, that was obvious, I mean why." Clarified Eren dislocated by the response of the cadet.

"Training, obviously." He returned to answer without more detail. Eren then gave up and stopped forcing a more elaborate response.

The three friends continued talking about fairly banal things while Faraday ate slowly and silently. The white-haired boy noticed the sideways glances he received from Mikasa, but said nothing.

After lunch Faraday said goodbye and went to find a less public place to finish his routine. The potato girl was still running.

"On your left." It was the only thing that came out of the white-haired man's mouth passing by the redhead walking, as he was barely and was trotting.

"You're so bad!" He heard the girl shout while he went into a more wooded area.

He found a perfect clearing, with several trees to practice his blows. First he proceeded to meditate, standing in the lotus position and leaving his mind blank. Then Kata poses the style of his great uncle: The Goken. A style based purely on physical strength and speed, designed to break bones and burst organs.

So it was for more than 3 hours when at last the sun began to hide and it was time to have dinner. Today being the first day was left for the cadets to meet and socialize, since teamwork is one of the most important factors of the army, no matter which branch you are going to go.

When he reached the dining room he noticed that there were several cadets around Eren and he could hear that they were asking about Shiganshina.

_"So He does too. I guess it's not weird considering that he seems to be good friends with Armin, Mikasa must also be from there then."_ The boy reflected, sitting at a lonely table eating.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" A sweet voice reached Faraday's ears, perhaps too sweet. She was a short girl, blonde and with blue eyes, her face was very pretty, almost angelic; Beside her was a tall girl with brown hair who had freckles on her cheeks.

"Of course, come in." The light-blue-eyed replied, then the two took their seats.

"So, runner boy, any reason why on the first day you've been training? You know we'll get the shit out tomorrow, right?" He questioned the brunette with a lot of irreverence.

"Excuse me, I have not heard your name." It was the only thing Faraday answered when he looked at her.

"I'm Ymir." The girl answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Faraday Furorem. To answer your question, I have a daily training routine that I have been working on for the last two years, today I could not do it in the morning to come here, so I made up for lost time." The white-haired replied, giving a more detailed answer to a more detailed question.

"Oh, that's awesome, you must be very disciplined, I'm Krista Lenz, by the way." It was the blonde who spoke this time, giving a pretty smile to the boy with the scar. Faraday would be foolish not to think she looked beautiful, but something felt weird, it's as if she was forcing the smile, but she was doing it to such a level that for a second he almost cheated.

Faraday this time took the time to walk the place with his eyes, observing all the faces present. There were some who had those traumas, the same ones that he saw every day in the mirror when he got up; determined looks, more "normal" looks that he would catalog as innocent.

Almost at the end of the dinner there was a small incident between Eren and that Jean guy, apparently the horse-faced guy saw the ideals of freedom of the green-eyed absurd. Faraday could say that Eren's ideas were good and full of pure desire, but they lacked realism, things were not so easy. He could also notice how Krista hid some bread in his clothes and had not drunk all the water.

A few minutes later Faraday went to see the potato girl, who was walking back like a titan to the female pavilion. The white-haired one understood how hungry the girl must be, after all he came to endure hunger many times in the last couple of years. He brought with him a bread with some tomato inside and a bottle of water; He got them from the cafeteria easily using his thief skills.

When the girl spotted him, she was thrown like a wild animal; Faraday managed to dodge it thanks to his reflexes, but who could not dodge the beast was Krista, who had also arrived with something for Sasha.

"It's bread!" The redhead exclaimed before eating it quickly before the surprised look of Krista and the confused one of Faraday.

"You're good?" The white-haired man asked, extending his hand to the blonde on the floor; she accepted it while nodding.

"Why do you help her?" Immediately asked the little witch watching the redhead savoring the bread.

"Well ... it gave me some grief." The blonde said something nervous when Faraday stared at her.

_"This girl ... decided not to eat everything at her disposal for helping a stranger, either she is too kind or does not have any kind of appreciation for herself."_ The boy with the scar thought.

"Hey, on your left."

Those words made Sasha bristle and look to her left, but this time the surprise was not unpleasant. With his hunter reflexes he managed to catch another bread, thrown by the white-haired. Sasha then observed his two saviors: a small blonde with the face of an angel and that boy who had overplayed her spinning around the training field; Right now, for Sasha, they were both the Gods of the universe.

"Are You Gods?!" The redhead exclaimed taking one hand from each one while kneeling. Krista smiled and Faraday raised an eyebrow.

"I see you also decided to help her, why?" the blonde returned the question to the albino.

"I know what it is to go hungry." Faraday immediately responded by bothering Krista's plans to make him nervous.

Faraday then gave the bottle of water to Sasha and proceeded to say goodbye to the two girls, who stared at him.

Furorem came to his room, knocking on the door before entering into consideration with his partner. He proceeded to enter and found him already among the sheets with a book in his hands.

* * *

**Six months later.**

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_Half a year has passed by. These first months have been a simple demonstration of how to use the maneuvering equipment step by step in addition to polishing the necessary physical capacities: balance, resistance and strength; In addition to completely eliminate the feeling of nausea, dizziness and headache, strengthen the perception and increase mental speed._

_I have been able to appreciate my most interesting companions:_

_Eren jeager, intrepid, noisy and impulsive; the only special thing in him is his will and his perseverance, he and I have practically the same qualities. Like him I do not have an innate talent, or well, that would not be what my great uncle Gai would say. He told me that discipline and perseverance, although not innate talents, were better than one._

_Mikasa Ackerman, a total genius in all areas; His strength and speed are monstrous, he is even above my level without trying too much, however, he lacks a defined technique, only letting himself be carried away by his talent and by the empirical. Her personality is similar to mine, she is calm and maintains a stoic look, although her level of empathy is almost nil, only worrying about Armin and Eren, especially Eren._

_Annie Leonhardt, his melee technique is impeccable. Although she always seems bored and indifferent, I have noticed that she shows interest in certain situations._

_Krista Lenz, good student, although nothing super exceptional. The only thing that worries me about her is her attitude, I have not yet been able to discover if she is hiding something. She became my favorite conundrum._

_In general, I get along with the majority or I am indifferent, my colleagues gave me the nickname "the knight between soldiers", given that despite my attitude I always end up helping those who need it or ask me._

_Today begins the first real training with the maneuver team._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

Faraday played in the group of Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Jean, Reiner and Berthold. They were facing a road with rock walls high enough to place the anchors. The instructions were simply to move to the next training zone.

Faraday had been preparing the theoretical part very well, reading everything about the operation of the equipment and about the known physics. The white-haired decided that for the movement he would choose something he called "the art of the simple". Small impulses of gas were sufficient for the inertia to do all the work in terms of movement, the changes of direction were accompanied by other small gas impulses and to change its center of gravity; Moreover, when falling, it would take full advantage of the gravitational acceleration, not spending too much gas on the illusion of getting more speed since the equivalence principle allowed any free falling bodies to have the same distance-time relationship, so a small gas impulse to Great pressure would be enough to greatly increase your fall speed.

Keith Shadis gave the order and the eight cadets pushed up. Only a minute was enough for Mikasa to lead everyone, with Reiner, Annie and Berthold following closely, Jean and Eren behind them and Armin and Faraday at the end.

However, before Shadis scolded the two cadets, Faraday gave a small touch of gas that propelled him greatly, and once he was at the top of the parabola, retracted his anchors and fired them quickly in the front, giving a touch more gas while He put to turn his whole body like a tornado.

The result was a white whirlwind describing waves in the air, passing Mikasa who was surprised to see something white pass to the side and go ahead 10 meters.

Faraday then landed gracefully in the next training zone, being the first to arrive.

"Well done Faraday, you came first, you would be a great bait! Now there will be scale models of titans all over the field, you will have to cut off the back of their neck!"

That was the voice of Shadis at the same time that the puppets on the scale of the titans rose.

Faraday had two ways to kill titans: the first was to continue with his simple art premises and the other was to adapt his Goken art to the maneuvering team. The Goken 3D art had not yet proven it too much, but the premise was the same: to use its superior speed and strength to break the opponent's body; in the case of titans cut meat; He devised 3D Goken to kill several simple titans in a short time, but his main reason was the armored titan; He was not a common titan so he could not play simple and go to the head, he had to destroy his body first. For now, he was going to use his simple art.

Faraday threw his anchors, one on the floor and another on the neck of the mannequin titan; He swung up to the height of the titan's torso to then release the anchor from the floor and take advantage of the impulse to make a clean and deep cut on the nape of the titan. Then, with one of his free anchors, he quickly visualized another dummy 7 meters away and quickly threw the anchor towards the manikin's feet, propelling himself while releasing the other anchor, and being close enough he threw the free to the neck of the manikin. mannequin, repeating the process once more.

Faraday had already knocked down 2 of the 10 mannequins when his teammates arrived.

With 4 mannequins to his credit Faraday followed the next training zone, which was more or less the same, only now there was the possibility of cutting the manikin's ankles.

He knocked down a few before going to the final area, which was a wooded area where there were many mannequins scattered all over the place, the objective being to shoot down as many as you can.

At the end of the training, he and Mikasa were tied to 18 mannequins each.

Keith ended the training, but mentioned that those who wanted could stay to practice one hour more. Faraday decided to go to a secluded spot in the forest to continue practicing his 3D Goken style, but while he was in the air his gears were locked. To his good fortune, Reiner and Berthold were nearby and grabbed him, helping him land.

"Hey, are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, thank you very much to both of you." The boy with the scar thanked before looking with mild annoyance at his team and letting out a sigh. Goodbye extra training.

Later, at dinner, Faraday was looking for a place to sit. Despite having got along well with the majority, he really did not consider anyone a friend, so whenever he had the opportunity he would sit alone. That was not the case today, as he ended up sitting together with Krista, Ymir and Sasha.

"Faraday, I heard that you were amazing today, they say that you even surpassed Mikasa, is that true?" Sasha asked excitedly looking at the white-haired.

"I'm not here to compete." It was the light-blue-eyed's response, causing Sasha to make a pout.

"Oh come on, do not be modest, you were amazing, you were practically flying." It was the voice of Eren, who was at the adjacent table along with Armin, Mikasa and Jean; his admiration was evident in his voice. Jean snorted.

"Yes, flying, but it almost crashed to the ground." Said the boy trying to play down the Faraday theme.

"Oh, Faraday, are you okay?" Krista asked worriedly.

"It was nothing, my equipment failed, Reiner and Berthold grabbed me before I fell." The white-haired was explained, letting some irritation creep into his voice, he was still frustrated because he could not continue training.

Mikasa watched the boy eat with a little more aggressiveness, it was very slight, probably only she had noticed. Faraday had always been interesting to her; He was always training, 24/7; when the cadets arrived at the training camp he was already there, seated in a lotus position with remarkable agitation. He was the first to get up and the last to go to sleep; She did not think there was anyone with more perseverance than Eren, but there was the white-haired man. He was curious about the light-blue-eyed's motives, he supposed it was something personal since he was also from Shiganshina; Besides, there was also that feeling of already knowing him from before.

* * *

**6 months later. 3 years since the fall of Maria.**

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_My personal relationships have improved in recent times. Mina and Thomas became my first friends here after I helped them improve on the maneuvering team, since their performance had barely been regular at the beginning._

_I have come to have a high regard for Sasha; some casual conversations and the fact that we are regularly paired in squad training, led us to hunt together. At first I was doing it to learn something new, after all, she comes from a hunter village, but over time I found it fun to spend time with her. It's the opposite of me, its eccentricity serves as comic relief, it makes me laugh._

_Lately I'm closer to Krista. Everything from which she wanted to volunteer as a soldier's hospital; I encouraged her and I accompanied her to discover the mystery that the blonde supposed. I did not manage to collect much information, but I did manage to open her a little more with me, now when we are alone, it does not always have a cloying expression on its face, it is a little more serious and it is not afraid to make some comical comments. The most fun of the situation is the annoyance of Ymir to see us together._

_I enjoy spending time with Eren and Armin, both are two sides of the same coin. Eren is always willing to train with me, even though I give him tremendous beatings, which led me to teach him a bit about how to fight. Armin discussed books with me, we did it very often since we shared a room; A while ago he shared with me his most precious book, one that tells about the outside world that left me in awe._

_Finally, Mikasa. We do not talk too much, just casual things. As she does not leave Eren practically the only occasions in which we have been alone she and I have been a couple of times that we played a field training, we work very well together; his natural physical abilities complemented mine, taken out of analysis and effort. There was mutual respect, but for some reason many times there is tension between the two of us, I still feel that feeling of familiarity with her and I have not been able to locate her._

_All this training and the people here have allowed me to forget a little of everything that torments me, although the nightmares have not stopped. The third anniversary of my parents' death is approaching and I feel pressured to train more and more._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

**Sometime later.**

* * *

The situation was pretty fucked up.

Faraday and Mikasa had been placed back in a team of two for the current squad mission. This had been a vice lately for the instructors, seeing the two best cadets work together, they even got the nickname "The Yin Yang", that due mainly to their opposite hair tones.

However, things haven't worked out this time. It was snowing and the training was in the mountains. Mikasa and Faraday were doing well, the mission was recognition, to avoid as many "titans" as possible, which were represented by instructors; Every time an instructor notices your squad you will earn a point, and more points you will lower your qualification. Both had managed to avoid all the instructors until now, but everything was screwed up when they heard a scream, the cry of Eren.

Mikasa reacted by inertia and fired towards the source of the noise. The white-haired man tried to stop her, but ended up following her, trying to at least they do not see him, since he could tell that at least two instructors had already seen Mikasa.

The boy with the scar tried to warn Mikasa to be careful with the anchor since the snow could clog the ends. The attempt was in vain and Mikasa ended up falling 7 meters due to the rupture of one of the anchors, twisting the left ankle and dislocating the shoulder on the same side; later it was surrounded by wolves that abounded for the place; Mikasa was going to draw her swords, but she realized that because of her eagerness to look for Eren she had forgotten to replenish herself. The brunette was on guard to try to fight even though it was a pack of 6 wild wolves.

His salvation was a white tornado that camouflages itself with snow, sending away the first wolf that had been thrown at him; in a few seconds Faraday took it and soon they were in the branch of a tree.

"Are You ok?" The light-blue-eyed man asked. The girl was looking at him with her eyes open even surprised by the situation and nodded slightly, but feeling the pain in her ankle and shoulder.

Faraday noticed her shoulder; He took part of the girl's scarf and put it close to her mouth. Mikasa looked at him confused.

"Bite, I'll arrange your shoulder."

Mikasa listened and bit into the scarf. The white-haired man took off her jacket and took her shoulder, looked at her for a moment before nodding and with one movement he fit her shoulder.

"That was reckless." The light-blue-eyed boy told her when the girl had lost the pain.

"But Eren ..."

"Mikasa, I know you care a lot about Eren, I do not understand the context of your relationship, but what I do know is that you should trust Him more." The boy scolded before the somewhat embarrassed look of the brunette.

"You do not understand ... Eren is my only family, the last one I have left ..." Mikasa whispered. Faraday softened his gaze.

"I know what it is to lose those you love most, unlike you, I have no one left, but if that were the case, I would not want that person to have something wrong, however, Eren is not a small child, he does not need you to take care of him, he needs you to teach him. " He spoke to her seriously. Mikasa looked at the floor thoughtfully.

"Sorry if it seems that I'm getting where nobody calls me, it's just that before I've already noticed how Eren sometimes bothers you that you overprotect him so much."

They both remained silent.

"What happened to you?" Mikasa asked suddenly, surprising the albino boy.

"Ah?"

"You said that you had no one left ..." Mikasa recalled, lowering her voice a bit in the end realizing that it had been a very daring question on her part.

Faraday thought for a moment whether or not to answer the question.

"As you know I am also from Shiganshina, I lived with my two parents, my paternal and maternal grandparents died before I was born or when I was a baby, and my great uncle on my father's side died when I was 7. My parents died on the day of the fall, a large piece of rubble fell on them when we ran, the cause was the armored titan. " Finished counting the white-haired.

Mikasa stared at him, in his eyes she could see that he understood her pain; both had lost everything, or well, at least she still has Eren.

Then Mikasa decided to tell him a summary version of his life. The white-haired man listened attentively to the words of his companion; now he could better understand why she overprotected Eren, she lost her family twice, it was not madness for her to act like that with him. But Faraday was still firm in his initial opinion, only now he understood.

* * *

**Two years later. Year 850.**

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_The years flew by and the graduation was a few days away._

_Mikasa and I had come a long way since that incident. Many times we have met and talked about our lives, all as a means of relief. As the months passed, it could be said that we already considered ourselves friends, and not only for Armin and Eren. For all the recruits it was a surprise when Mikasa began to leave Eren alone to spend time with me, at first it was funny, but then they started to annoy me that I have bewitched the dark-haired girl, and then rumors spread that we had a secret relationship. I mean, Mikasa is very pretty but that kind of feelings are not on my to-do list for now ... right?_

_I managed to make advances in my Goken 3D style to the point that I only need real battle experience to use it 100%. The first time I used it in a training was 2 months ago, I literally shred 10 mannequins in 10 seconds, cut them from head to toe. All that was because that day was bad and Jean wanted to provoke me by telling me that it took me a long time to make moves._

_I also made modifications to the maneuvering equipment, specifically in the swords. With the help of Armin, we were able to optimize the maneuvering equipment. The swords were now curved and not straight, taking advantage of the edge. When I was questioned by instructor Shadis, I just told him that I felt more comfortable with this form. Obviously I kept my other improvements secret._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

**Some days after.**

* * *

Keith Shadis was watching the last training of his troop, reviewing the best qualified, one by one, until he observed Faraday, who like a tornado was shredding another mannequin.

_"Faraday Furorem, he has the best of talents: discipline, I've seen him train for 15 straight hours until he collapses from fatigue, and then wake up and do double the training in half the time; impeccable technique, a sense of honor that makes him the winner of his squad's confidence. When he and Ackerman team together they are unstoppable. "_

A few hours later, at night, all the recruits were in rows in front of the instructor Shadis.

"Very well, worms! It's incredible that You survived, I hoped that for this point You were just corpses!" It was the congratulations of the bald man.

"As you know, you will be able to choose between three different branches of the army: the garrison troops, those charged with the protection of the walls and the defenses against the titans, the legion of recognition, those who risk their lives going to Titan territory in a search of the victory; and finally, the military police, acting under the direct orders of the king and are responsible for establishing peace and order on the walls, but only those who were among the top 10 can join the military police. " The instructor explained.

"Now, those who hear his name step forward."

"Krista Lenz."

"Sasha Braus."

"Connie Springer."

"Marco Bolt."

"Jean Krinztein."

"Eren Jeager."

"Annie Leonhardt."

"Berthold Hoover."

"Reiner Braun."

Everyone stayed expectant. Only the first place was missing and neither Mikasa nor Faraday had been mentioned; It was impossible for either of them to be out of the top 5 at least and more absurd outside the top 10.

"For the first place we had to discuss it a lot, we discussed between lowering the positions or declaring a draw, however, we had no way of breaking them. For which, for the first time in the army, the first place will be shared by two people; One step forward: Mikasa Ackerman and Faraday Furorem. "

Dark-haired woman and White-haired man stepped forward, surprised like everyone else by the decision made. To be honest, both did not care what position they were in; Faraday had already decided on the legion, and Mikasa knew that Eren also, therefore, had two reasons to join the legion.

Yes, Mikasa had taken a great deal of affection for Faraday, perhaps not as much as the affection he had for Eren, but comparable to that of Armin; she felt comfortable with the white-haired boy, with time Faraday began to show her certain signs of affection that she had not received until now; they were simple things, the odd hug in moments that concern him, encouraging words that were neither too cheesy nor too harsh, she would define them as sweet; her favorite was once she felt decayed one day talking about the happy parts of her past, Faraday wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

The celebration of the graduation was that night, in the dining room, all the cadets congratulated the 11 best soldiers, asking them if they were going to join the military police. Krista replied that she had not yet decided, Sasha and Connie were fantasizing about the food in the MP, it was well known that Marco, Jean and Annie would go to the police as well; Reiner and Berthold would apparently join the legion.

"You will not make it." It was the words of Thomas, one of Faraday's friends at Eren's words. The white-haired man stopped drinking from his glass to look at the blond.

"Titans are invincible, it's impossible for us humans to beat them." They were the harsh words of Thomas, which left the place in silence.

"Do you give up because you think you cannot win? The defeats of the past were the product of our ignorance about the titans, but now we know more, we have learned from mistakes, are you telling me that the sacrifices that were made to get that information were in vain? No, we will fight back. " They were Eren's inspiring words.

"Eren is right." It was Faraday's voice, making everyone see them with surprise; Faraday was not only friendly, but also quite wise, everyone knew his facet of wisdom; He said the right thing at the right time.

"Sometimes, people deserve their faith to be rewarded. Since life is so unfair, it takes more away than it gives you, it is your responsibility to try to keep what is most precious to you, to give meaning to nonsense; in this hell in which we live we find the coldest place. A well-crafted idea can be the cause of change, a legend. At the end of it all, we all suffer, the question is: Will you suffer fighting or will you suffer in pain?

Everything was silent after the words of the white-haired.

* * *

**Time after.**

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_I graduated. A small but important step in the search for my revenge._

_We live between these walls, waiting to be eaten, but no longer. I would not call "lives" to this that humanity has._

_It's time to break the cages that trap our wings._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier_


	2. Failure

**In this chapter Faraday show us his leadership and how he care about his friends and comrades. Mikasa is like the canon but with some differences because de presence of Faraday.**

* * *

_**"Drive the cloud away, we will fall from last to none. The dark before de dawn, the war will carry on."**_

_**\- Breaking benjamin.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Failure.**

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_After graduation we were given two days off before we left for Trost to do maintenance work while we waited for the election ceremony._

_Eren is very excited to join the legion, has been more jovial the last few days than in the three years we spent training. Following my defense of his speech on graduation night, he questioned me about the veracity of my words. Apparently he always thought that I was not an idealistic person, and I replied that in fact I am not, I am realistic._

_"Then, why did you agree with me?" I wonder._

_"It's realistic for me to have hope, it's one of the things that makes us human." I answered with sincerity._

_I had one last training session with Annie Leonhardt. She and I maintained a kind of rivalry given our almost opposite fighting styles. She bet on the defense and use the strength of her opponent in her favor, while I bet on the total offensive and not let my opponent breath. Until this last session we had a 3-win meter for me, 2 for her and a lot of draws; after this session I declared my total victory with 4 in total._

_I went out hunting with Sasha since she is going to go to the military police and we will not see each other for a while. The boys and I had glasses of wine that Connie somehow managed to get._

_For some reason I feel that such happiness cannot be a good sign._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

**District Trost. Year 850.**

* * *

The newly graduated cadets were doing maintenance on the top of the walls; cleaning, checking the guns, ammunition.

"Hey, Faraday ..." began to say Eren carrying some boxes accompanied by the white-haired, who brought his hair tied in a ponytail leaving his bangs loose, framing his face.

"What happened?" Attended the light-blue-eyed. The chestnut was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, what happens is that I heard some things ... about you and Mikasa." Those words made Faraday almost stumble. The albino looked at his friend with some nervousness.

"Oh no, you too ..."

Eren to see the expression of the light-blue-eyed misinterpreted.

"No, no, I'm not against anything, just that it seems strange to me, both are so ... you, and she is my sister and so ..." Eren said nervously before the half-tired and half-amused look of the white-haired.

"Eren, calm down, there's only friendship between Mikasa and me, and remember that romances in the army are forbidden." He clarified to his friend, who now looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I see ..." It was the smartest thing that could come out of his mouth.

After that uncomfortable moment both continued with their obligations, joining the rest of their companions.

"Connie, really? I thought you would join the military police." Eren expressed surprised at the revelation.

"Yes, your speech and that of Faraday surprised more than one, including me." Thomas said entering the scene at Connie's complaints about him making his own decisions.

"Besides, it would be like disrespecting you, Faraday, after all those times when you helped me and Thomas get better." Mina expressed her gratitude.

"Do not do it for those reasons, you need to have a personal motivation." Faraday told them, who, although he accepted their gratitude, had to make it clear that they owed him nothing.

"My personal motivation is to follow you, Faraday, with people like You and Mikasa, humanity will open up." The brunette said with passion, leaving the white-haired boy a bit surprised.

_"They have a lot of faith in me ..."_ thought the light-blue-eyed, and instantly he remembered his words from a couple of days ago.

_"Sometimes, people deserve their faith to be rewarded ..."_

"Guys, look what I got!" It was Sasha's voice running towards them. The very condemned had obtained meat, stolen from the superior's pantry. Everyone was scandalized, but Faraday was used to the girl's occurrences.

"Good job, Sasha, I'll take care of cooking them." The white-haired man said with a smirk, making the redhead nodded in excitement. Then the others were encouraged and asked for their part.

Faraday smiled at that group of weird people, they were his friends, the only thing he had left.

A thunderous noise reached everyone's ears. For Eren and Faraday it was damn familiar. They all turned their gaze to the great titan who had almost appeared as a work of art. Everyone stood still, staring wide-eyed at the colossal Titan.

The white-haired was the first to react, but when he took his swords the titan expelled a large amount of steam from his body, sending them all flying downhill.

All managed to anchor themselves to the wall, and Sasha managed to rescue one of the cadets who had been unconscious. Then, the colossal titan kicked the door. The wall had been violated.

"Connie, Sasha, go evacuate the civilians from the right flank! Thomas, mine, those on the left side! Eren, stay with me, we will try to prevent the titans from entering until reinforcements arrive!" Faraday's voice rumbled through misery; Connie, Sasha, Mina and Thomas nodded out of shock and headed for the houses; Eren, however, was worth shit what the white-haired man said and threw himself at the colossal titan.

Faraday, when he saw it, was about to go for it, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw a lone titan enter through the breach. Deciding to trust Eren, the light-blue-eyed came down at full speed, running vertically up the walls until it reached a suitable height.

The titan was a normal 13 meters. Faraday descended 18 meters with respect to the ground before swinging using the wall as he supported and launching himself like a bullet towards the titan, burying his anchors in the lower part of the nape; in 1 second he fulminated the titan, with a deep cut on the nape of his neck.

The white-haired man, seeing his enemy fall, put himself safely on the roof of a nearby house, observed the hole for a few seconds, deciding whether to be on guard or go to see Eren. He did not have to make a decision as the colossal Titan suddenly disappeared. Faraday directed his gaze to the top of the wall, watching as some remains of cannons fell.

_"I knew ... those jerks are smart, the colossal and the armored, if everything is like the last time, that damn titan should not be late to appear to break the inner door."_ Reflecting the white-haired man who had already reached the top of the wall to see Eren catching his breath.

"Eren, come on, we have to regroup." He told his friend, who was cursing under his breath.

The garrison troops began the containment plan while the cadets returned to headquarters.

"Eren! Faraday!"

Mikasa ran to see them both. She was somewhat worried because she knew that the two of them had been assigned to clean the walls.

"Hey, Mikasa, we're fine, do not worry." The white-haired calmed her with a small smile. Eren was still focused with a death glare.

After an hour, the operation to contain the garrison troops failed and the titans began to enter; the civilians had not yet been completely evacuated, so the superiors formed squadrons to contain the titans.

"Ackerman, Furorem, you will be in the elite squad, in the rear." Reported Ian Dietrich, a member of the garrison elite.

"But sir, I'll just be a nuisance there." Mikasa objected, wanting to be with Eren before the insulted look of this one.

"I did not ask you, cadet, we need the best to protect civilians." The superior stressed.

Mikasa wanted to object, but Eren stopped her from a head-butt, telling her that it did not matter what she wanted in this situation. Faraday, who had stayed on the sidelines, took Mikasa's shoulder.

"Do not be such a rude, Eren, she only cares about you, but he's right, Mikasa, now it only matters the survival of humanity." The white-haired man said, making the chestnut snort and the black-eyed nod silently.

After Mikasa made Eren promise not to die and the white-haired man shake his hand and send his best wishes to the others, the black and white duo went to their location.

Several minutes later, the entire squadron was grouped, watching the civilians from the rooftops; the titans had not yet arrived there.

The white-haired boy noticed the look of his friend, you could tell she was not focused.

"Mikasa, trust Him. I'm also worried, all our friends are there, but the best way to honor them is by doing our job well here." He tried to cheer her up, once placing his hand on her shoulder. The brunette watched him with clear concern on her face.

"I know, Faraday ... but still I'm scared." Mikasa looked down, only to have the light-blue-eyed's hand pick her up by the chin and then touch her cheek. The brunette looked at her friend who was smiling sadly.

"Me too, but you have to live with fear." He said as gently as possible.

"Hey, you two, stop acting like idiots in love and concentrate, you never know when a titan will appear." The voice of one of their superiors took them out of their world, ceasing to look at each other with a slight touch of shame on their faces, framed by a rose on their cheekbones.

After half an hour Faraday was getting impatient; with his hawk eyes he managed to detect a titan of 15 meters about 400 meters from his location; technically it was in the limits of his zone, so without warning to anybody he left fired at great speed towards it in spite of the voices of his superiors.

Faraday arrived in just over a minute using special maneuvers to move fast without spending so much gas, relying on his own physical training, which allowed him to move at a constant speed of almost 30 km / h for almost an hour without hardly getting tired.

Faraday arrived at a strategic position diagonal to the titan without being detected, thus he did not miss the impulse that had acquired and in a burst of speed he cut the nape of the humanoid.

The white-haired man looked around, there were titans ahead but he did not want to play with his luck with the superiors, however, what he was looking for were his companions; or at least some of them. In the distance he could see Jean rising through the air along with Marco. Near the light-blue-eyed position were Krista, Ymir and Connie catching their breath on a roof; Without thinking he arrived at their side in a moment, surprising the cadets.

"Faraday? I thought you were in the rear." Krista commented strangely.

"I am, but I used the excuse of killing a titan to see how you were doing. Is there any casualty?" The light-blue-eyed man asked without a word on his tongue.

"No, at least not from our friends or that we know." Connie informed. The white-haired man nodded and said goodbye, wishing them the best. In a couple of minutes, he reached his position with the elite squad, being scolded by Ian; Faraday shielded himself that the titan was getting too close to a dangerous position.

"Mikasa, I was able to talk to Connie, Krista and Ymir, there are no significant casualties for now." He commented to his dark-haired friend under his breath; she sighed in relief.

They were another 10 minutes quiet before they had to move, the titans were already entering their radio when there were still a few civilians to evacuate. Mikasa and Faraday rushed towards a couple of abnormal ones; the white-haired with great fluidity and impressive speed sliced the feet of both abnormal in just a second, and while these fell Mikasa appeared in a diver slicing the nape of the two.

So they did with the abnormal ones they found; Faraday immobilized them by slicing their feet while Mikasa fulminated them, while with the normal both were dispatched quickly individually, but not separated too much. In just another 15 minutes, between them they had destroyed 20 titans, before the incredulous gaze of their superiors.

Mikasa and Faraday watched as two abnormal run down different streets leading to Trost's inner door, and noticing how the garrison soldiers failed to stop them, white-haired and black-haired agreed and both rushed towards a titan each.

Faraday go to the one who was closest to the civilians, spending a little more gas using his Goken 3D style, arriving like a furious tornado at the nape of the titan, even tearing his head from the destruction. The white-haired boy then looked to his left and watched as the other titan fell in front of the civilians with Mikasa on top of him.

_"So that's why they were taking so long."_ The white-haired man was looking at the car full of merchandise that was even bigger than the door, with a fat man shouting at civilians. Faraday noticed the pissed-off look of his friend and decided to go and stop her from killing the man.

The white-haired boy arrived just in time to stop Mikasa's hand, who had her sword in the man's neck.

"Calm down, Mikasa. Sir, I advise you that if you cannot get your merchandise through the door, remove it so civilians can evacuate, otherwise I will not stop my partner." Faraday said to the man, with his frivolous eyes and firm voice.

In the end the man removed his float to avoid dying. The civilians evacuated again. The two cadets sighed and proceeded to leave, but a voice made them stop.

"Excuse me, thank you very much for saving us." A woman was grateful with her daughter in front of her.

"You two are amazing! I want to be like you someday, miss." The girl said with eyes of admiration to the brunette, who felt a little embarrassed while Faraday smiled.

Both returned to their positions.

"You already have admirers, nothing bad." The white-haired commented with some grace.

"Shut up." Mikasa said with embarrassment.

"It's not bad, Mikasa, the future generations will be in charge of shaping the world if we succeed in saving it, we fight so they do not have to." The light-blue-eyed was already more serious. Mikasa agreed.

Soon it started to rain, Mikasa and Faraday continued to kill as many titans as possible, until at last the bells rang and the inner door closed, marking the end of the evacuation.

"We're done, cadets, get on the wall." Ian informed the two.

"I'll go help the central vanguard." Mikasa said who left without waiting for an answer. Faraday, who already expected it, followed her despite the superior's complaints.

On the way Faraday wanted to give words of tranquility to his friend, but he did not dare to do it; anything could have happened, anyone could have died. He, despite having accepted that fact, found it difficult to digest it.

Soon they arrived at the area where all the cadets were, Faraday quickly observed everyone, some faces were missing and several of those who were there had an expression of having been in hell. He could not find Eren's unit, which were also Thomas and Mina. He looked at Mikasa with concern.

They reached the ceiling where Annie, Berthold, Marco and Reiner were. The other cadets looked almost hopefully at the two best of their generation.

"Annie, excuse me, have you seen Eren's unit?" Asked the worried brunette. Faraday made eye contact with Annie, almost begging her to be gentle if the news was negative.

"No, nobody has seen them." The blonde answered simply. Faraday then noticed another very familiar blond head, and touched the brunette's shoulder.

"Mikasa, there's Armin." The light-blue-eyed reported, then both address the boy's position.

"Armin!" Mikasa called. Faraday noticed how the blonde tensed; the white-haired boy already knew deep inside what had happened, but he would not believe it until Armin did not tell him.

_"It's Mikasa ... I cannot face him, I do not even deserve to be alive, I'm sure Faraday also comes with her ..." _It was the blond's desperate thoughts. Mikasa knelt down to his level, looking for him with her eyes, and then asking about Eren.

Armin raised his face, looking at Mikasa with tears in his eyes. That look confirmed Faraday's thoughts.

"Unit 34 of cadets made up of Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina ... Eren Jeager! They have done their duty and died heroically in combat!" It was Armin's diatribe with a broken voice.

Mikasa was stunned, Faraday looked down.

_"Mina ... Thomas ..."_ Faraday thought of his friends, remembering his words of just a few hours.

_"My personal motivation is to follow you, Faraday, with people like You and Mikasa, humanity will open up."_

The white-haired man clenched his fists, could not reward the faith they had in him. The light-blue-eyed man looked at Mikasa, who was still standing there.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa ... Eren sacrificed himself to save me ... I could not do anything!" The blonde apologized with desperation. The brunette bent down and took Armin's hand, making him look at her; Mikasa's black eyes were dead.

"Armin, this is not the time to get emotional, there's work to do." She said in a cold voice, before getting up and talking to Marco about the strategy to follow. Faraday knew that Mikasa was crying inside, maybe she deceived others, but not him, he would have to stay close to her so she would not do something imprudent.

"I am strong, very strong, more than all of you together, only Faraday can match me, all of you are cowards or weak, if you want you can stay crying like babies or-

" Mikasa." The white-haired man's firm voice stopped her. Faraday approached her and delicately lowered the arm that pointed towards the cadets. Onyx and marine eyes collided, and they could see the pain in them. Faraday then turned his gaze towards the cadets.

"If any of you want die, then I invite you to hell with me. If you go with us, you have a chance to live, but if you stay here you will die anyway. Life is about opportunities and choices. Try not to die or die, those are the choices that life offers you now." Faraday lectured the cadets with his characteristic calm, but firmness. In a short time, everyone was trained in front of him.

"Connie, Sasha, Annie, you will go behind me forming a right diagonal with point of origin 3 meters from my position to the right; Jean, Marco, Reiner, will do the same with Mikasa's position symmetrically. Berthold and Armin, you will form a diamond exactly behind us, take the cadets you want; the others form irregular ranks in the rear in case a Titan jumps in." He explained coldly, he would never say it, but the irregular ranks were the possible cannon fodder, if he and Mikasa let some titan pass by, probably several would die.

"Sacrifice your hearts!" The white-haired boy exclaimed furiously, receiving a roar from the cadets, Faraday turned to see Mikasa who was still staring,

Faraday cupping her left cheek in his hand, drawing the attention of the brunette who could see how the white-haired man smiled sadly at her, no words were needed.

Then the cadets fired towards the headquarters.

Mikasa pushed furiously towards the titans, while Faraday opted for the all or nothing using his Goken style, destroying every titan that was crossed. He doesn't have so much gas then he would have to be careful. However, Mikasa not seem mind the shortage.

_"She is spending a lot of gas. Mikasa, you express your pain in this way, I understand it, but it's not an excuse to die."_ The white-haired man was thinking while getting a little closer to the brunette.

" Mikasa! You spend a lot of gas, calm down! Do not be reckless and keep up the formation!" The light-blue-eyed shouted at her, but she did not receive any response from the dark-haired girl.

The white-haired looked back, there were no casualties and they all maintained the formation, he noticed how Annie took care of a titan that he passed by approaching Mikasa so he quickly returned to his position, and as he did it, the expected thing happened, Mikasa ran out of gas and fell.

"Mikasa!" the white-haired man shouted, ready to go for her, but the call of Sasha stopped him.

"Faraday! A volcanic anomaly is coming from the right flank at full speed! "The redhead scared, causing fear in the others.

The volcanic anomalies were the worst types of titans, not counting the colossal and the armored. That anomalies have the skin too hard and hot on the back of the neck, the only way to cut it is to cut off all its limbs, so the titan's body focuses on regenerating those parts and leaves the nape more vulnerable, Faraday had to take care of him.

"Annie, Take my place! Berthold, replace her! Jean, replace Mikasa and lead the group, keep the formation! "The white-haired man ordered, preparing to go against that abnormal one.

" But Faraday, Mikasa-

"I'll look for her, now GO!" Exclaimed the light-blue-eyed addressing the abnormal.

He would have to give everything. Faraday moved at full speed, surrounding the titan to focus on him and leave the group in peace; the titan extended its hand towards him, which the white-haired man took the opportunity to propel himself like a tornado and slice the hand of the titan, and taking advantage of the impulse, he passed at full speed in front of its face tearing his eyes. Then he went to its legs "paddling" with his swords all over abdomen's titan to generate as much damage as possible, to end up pulling his anchors to the ground and cutting his Achilles heels; then anchored to the arm that still had the titan to rise at full speed and slice it moving in circles, until at last decided to try to cut the neck; He pushed himself and like a tornado he sliced all its head and neck until at last he reached the base of the neck, cutting it deeply.

The white-haired fell on a roof, with all his hair and clothes full of blood that was evaporating, watching how the mutilated body of the volcanic titan fell.

Faraday checked his reservations, he had almost nothing left. He looked at the cadets in the distance, they were already approaching the barracks, he could not distinguish if there were any casualties; He took his good 2 minutes killing this titan in order to save gas to go for Mikasa.

* * *

**With Mikasa.**

* * *

Mikasa had resigned herself to die at the hands of a normal titan who stalked her, however, against her will, she kept fighting.

_"Why?"_ Mikasa thought avoiding another clumsy blow from the titan.

_"Why cannot I stop fighting?" _This time barely and could dodge the blow and ended up thrown several meters back. The brunette looked at her single blade, which was broken. Then she watched as the normal Titan that stalked her was joined by an abnormal one.

Mikasa saw them approach, she knew that even if her body did not want it she would die. Eren's smiling face appeared in her memory, and then, on the sides of the smiling figure of the late chestnut, two more appeared: a short blond with a big smile and a tall white-haired man with a small smile adorning his calm eyes.

_"Faraday ... Armin?"_ The brunette was left with the mental image of her two friends, happy to die with their faces in her mind and grateful that they were still alive.

The abnormal titan was on her. Then a white tornado cut off its hand and a few seconds later another cut was heard and the titan fell dead.

Mikasa looked at her savior; it was Faraday, covered in Titan's blood and something panting.

"I told you not to do anything reckless." He told to the brunette watching her with concern.

The white-haired then saw the normal Titan approaching, and when he wanted to rise to kill it he realized the mistake he had just made.

_"I ran out of gas ... I was so scared to see that titan so close to her that I pulled the trigger all the way in. Damn it." _The light-blue-eyed was thinking angrily.

Mikasa realized this, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry ... it's my fault you're here ... you should have let me die." The black-haired girl lamented in a broken voice. Faraday approached her, kneeling and taking her face in his hands.

"I will not let you die ... I've already let a lot of people die today. I need you to run, Mikasa, do it for Eren." He begged the brunette who looked at him scared.

"But what about you-

"Never mind, I'll take care of it. Go, run." He commanded, feeling the titan's steps closer and closer.

"No... don't die too, please… " Mikasa said sobbing, Faraday got up and looked at the titan, before giving one last look and smile to the brunette.

"If I die, I will die fighting with honor." the white-haired glanced hate to the titan. That beasts had taken away a lot from a lot from Faraday. The death of his parents, the death of his friends, the desperation of their race and now They wanted to take the life of Faraday's best friend, no, he would not allow it.

Faraday felt a spark in his brain, an impulse that ran through his whole being as if a bolt of lightning had struck him. His eyes were tearing, his hair bristled a little, his muscles swelled and several veins could be seen pulsating through his arms, neck and forehead, anger had overcome him.

_"I will not let her die. I will not let you, damned beasts, kill someone I love again. I will destroy you, I will tear you to pieces, there will be nothing but mere dust." _ Those were the angry thoughts of the representation of the fury.

Faraday gave a war cry and threw its anchors to the hand that was approaching the titan. For his surprise, he raised.

Mikasa watched in amazement as sparks came out of the feet of the white-haired boy and how this high speed climbed in circles all over the titan's arm slicing it until reaching the neck and making its head slits. a few meters and plummeted spinning like a wheel, cutting the titan's body in half, and without taking a breath it went down to the base of the legs, and as a tornado floats the entire body of the titan from feet to nape, for head was no longer there. Pieces of titan flesh began to fall, evaporating.

For Mikasa, that was to see the human anger storm, Literally Faraday was sparking.

Mikasa saw Faraday fall limp, and quickly she reacted to catch him.

"Faraday!" Mikasa exclaimed catching the white-haired in her hands, the boy's hair had even been untied and now hung free.

The blue-eyed man, disoriented, could barely make out Mikasa's face.

"What happened?" Asked the light-blue-eyed, listening to the body of the titan hit the floor.

"I do not know, you pushed yourself somehow without gas." The girl also tried to understand.

"I feel my body tingle, I feel paralyzed." The boy with the scar complained.

Mikasa did not have time to respond when she saw a titan in front of them, it was another normal one. The brunette looked at the white-haired in her arms, he had given everything to save her, even committing a miracle.

_"FIGHT!"_

She heard Eren's voice in his thoughts. Mikasa quickly put Faraday's body aside against a wall, she took the two reserve blades he had, realizing in passing that his swords were modified, and stood facing the titan.

_"I'm going to fight, I'm not going to die because then I cannot remember you, Eren. I'm not going to die because then Faraday would die too, I'm going to fight!"_

While Mikasa had these thoughts, another titan appeared behind her.

Then she let out a war cry ready to face the titan.

And then the titan behind her hit the one in front, ignoring her completely.

Mikasa was shocked how that rogue titan attacked the other, to end up biting the nape.

_"A titan that kills titans ...?"_ The brunette thought incredulously.

Faraday, who had been able to refocus his senses, also looked incredulous at that titan who was ignoring them in order to kill the other titan.

"Mikasa! Faraday!"

Armin's voice reached the ears of both. The blond-haired boy arrived with two gas tanks in his hands.

"Armin ..." Mikasa greeted the boy.

"I knew you two would be fine." Armin said watching Faraday who was leaning on the brunette.

"How did the squad arrive?" The white-haired asked immediately, making Armin stiff.

"We arrived well in general, there were 5 casualties, but we were able to get to the barracks, the tank is full of titans, but we all put all the gas that was left in these 4 containers, first we were going to do it in 2 so I could come for Mikasa, but I thought that probably Faraday will also have run out of gas, and I was not wrong." The blue eye said looking at Faraday, finally realizing the other titan behind them; he was about to put himself on guard, but was stopped by those with opposite hair.

"No, Armin, that titan is an abnormal who kills titans, he practically saved our lives." The black-haired explained. Then Armin saw how the rogue titan struck one who had just arrived.

"Anyway, There You have." Armin began to remove his two tanks before the confused look of the two.

"What are you doing, Armin?" Faraday asked.

"It's obvious, you two are going to take these tanks and they will leave." Armin said with apparent calmness.

"But, did not you bring for you?" Mikasa asked, not wanting to believe what his friend was implying.

"No, I'm not necessary, you guys go, we cannot do it without you, I'm dispensable." The blonde was explained finishing connecting the tanks to Mikasa and Faraday's teams.

"I'm going to stay with this, I would not want to be eaten alive." Armin held a broken blade trembling in his hands, however, Faraday kicked it away.

"We do not make unnecessary sacrifices." Said the white-haired boy, looking at him coldly.

"But, taking someone in a field infested with titans is suicide, and I noticed that you were a bit hurt, Faraday." The blond objected. Faraday huffed.

"Armin, you know very well that I've become worse and still stand up, we were roommates for three years." It reminded him of his blond friend. Armin ducked his head, it was true, the blond came to see how the albino went jogging early in the morning with crooked ankles, to push-ups with dislocated shoulders and broken wrists; that man was a monster physically, every time he broke he armed himself with more strength.

"Besides, I'll take you, Armin. Look at that titan, it's the irony of human anger." Mikasa said, leaving Armin speechless.

However, before leaving, Armin looked at that roguish titan fighting another titan. Had an idea.

* * *

**Time after.**

* * *

The cadets of the 104 were able to successfully recover the deposit following the plan that Armin had told them before going to look for Mikasa and Faraday. The boy had practically said goodbye and everyone knew, so they were surprised when he arrived in the arms of Mikasa along with Faraday, just after a titan apparently smashed another titan against the wall of the barracks, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Guys, you're alive!" Celebrated Jean. All the cadets breathed easy seeing their two strongest members alive.

Everyone decided to take time to regain strength.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_We ride it by little. I do not know what the hell I did to kill that titan without gas, but the point is that Mikasa and I are alive. That strange Titan also saved our lives._

_I am still worried about the deaths of Eren, Thomas and Mina. I feel that I failed them, but I will live for them, I will fight for them. Your sacrifice will not be in vain._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

Faraday was at the top of the barracks, evaluating the best routes to reach the wall.

"Very well, we are 27 in total, to avoid attracting titans we will go in groups of five to the wall in that direction, Mikasa and I will go last, there are no titans in that area within a radius of 200 meters." The white-haired boy said, pointing with his hand. It was time and all of Faraday's close friends still did not get used to his prodigious eyes, the worst thing was that every time they asked him he said that in reality he developed that ability. It was true, when he had to learn to steal, he had to evaluate his options well, look at the possible routes of escape and notice to the distance if there was any soldier or other obstacle that could prevent his escape.

The first four groups reached the wall successfully, leaving Mikasa, Faraday, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Annie and Berthold, who were now looking at the rogue Titan, debating whether they should keep him alive or not.

However, the titan fell limp to the ground, apparently exhausted. Jean hurried his comrades, claiming that there was nothing left to do. But then something strange came out of the nape of the titan: a human.

Eren Jeager.

Mikasa descended at full speed with Faraday following her. The brunette and the white-haired could confirm that it was Eren. The girl embraced the body of her family and pressed her ear to the breast of the chestnut-colored, being able to hear the beating of his heart; then she begins to cry.

Faraday, though confused, was happy that his friend was somehow alive.

Sometime later, Faraday ordered everyone to leave, including Mikasa to take care of Eren.

"Why don't you come with us?" Mikasa asked, emerging from her stupor and excitement at the resurrection of her only family. The white-haired then looked at south, making everyone look over there. There were two abnormal 18-meter volcanic approaching.

"Those things would be a problem; I have to get rid of them now." The boy said taking out his last pair of customized swords, in the other slots there were only normal swords.

"What, are you trying to get rid alone those things?" Jean asked incredulously.

"We can help you, Faraday." Reiner offered.

"No, you must protect Eren." The white-haired man declared before the confused look of those present.

"Protect it?" The shorter blond asked.

"Yes, shortly before Eren came out of the nape of the titan, I observed some garrison soldiers approaching, probably offering support, I'm sure they saw Eren, and since they never came to us, I guess they were scared to report to the superiors, right now they must be waiting for Eren to interrogate him or kill him. " Explained the light-blue-eyed.

Everyone understood the situation and proceeded to leave. Mikasa looked at Faraday before leaving, passed Reiner to Eren and went to hug the white-haired one.

"Do not die, please ..." the jet begged. The light-blue-eyed returned the hug.

"I would like to promise you ... But I can only tell you to have faith." He was honest with the girl, who looked at him one last time before leaving, taking Eren from Reiner's arms to leave.

The white-haired looked at the two titans, both about 20 meters from his position, but looking at the group that was leaving. He would have to cut at least one knee down to one to immediately take advantage and do as much damage as possible to the other while the first recovered; if it was fast enough it would have ended with one for when the other would regenerate completely.

_"I will not fail this time ... Mikasa, I will not let your confidence in me be in vain."_

It was his last thought before launching at full speed towards one of the two titans.


	3. Had Enough

**Here we will see the conclusion of the arc of Trost and the suffering of Faraday for his sense of responsibility and his wrath for all the damage that the titans have caused to humanity. Of course, I love existential shits.**

**So far everything is as close to the canon as possible because Faraday is just beginning to make himself known on the walls, so his impact should not be enough even to change the course of history. For now he is only affecting the characters closest to him, especially Mikasa because I want to get rid of that dependence on Eren, and I want to make Eren less prince. Obviously this will not happen from one chapter to the other, it will take some time.**

* * *

_**"We are the prisoners, things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here, you know your end is near."**_

_**-Breaking benjamin.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Had Enough.**

* * *

_"Why do they all look at me like that?"_ They were the current thoughts of Eren, who did not understand how or when he had arrived at this place and situation; his two best friends at his side protecting him from several garrison soldiers and sub-commander Kitz looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"Eren Jeager, surrender right now or you will be executed immediately!" The veteran ordered with more fear than authority.

Eren did not understand; the last thing he remembered was being in that titan's stomach and then everything was darkness.

"Armin ... what's wrong?" He asked his friend who was at his side, looking fearfully at the situation.

"You do not remember anything…?" The blonde asked him.

"My men saw you come out of that Titan, Eren Jeager! You will be punished for the crimes of your race towards humanity!" The man was still shouting.

_"I ... A titan?" _Eren wondered mentally, and then some memories came to his mind. Sparks of him crushing titans with his own hands.

"What the hell are you talking about ?! I'm not a fucking titan!" The green-eyed one exploded.

That only served to scare everyone present, who stiffened, pointing to Eren. Then Mikasa got fed up and drew her swords, threatening everyone.

"I'm very good at slicing things, if you want to try me, go ahead." The brunette said with a murderous look.

"Sir, she is Mikasa Ackerman, one of the two Top 1 cadets of this year's generation, She and her partner Faraday Furorem are worth one battalion each, and together half an army." Ian informed his superior before he ordered the execution of the brunette.

"I guess it would be a waste to kill her, on the other hand, there's still that Furorem boy." Rico Brzenska reflected, captain of the troops of Garrison and leader of the elite team.

"If we would know where he is. He has not gone through the wall and you know what that means in most cases." Reported the blonde.

"That does not matter now, we have to get rid of that damn titan before he eats us alive!" Exclaimed Kitz, already tired of diverting the subject. He raised his hand giving the order.

Everything that happened afterwards was uncertainty.

* * *

**With the cadets of 104.**

* * *

"... And that's how we managed to survive." Connie told Krista and Ymir.

"Oh, by God, then those who did not arrive ..." The little blonde did not want to finish saying when she saw the somber look of the short-haired boy.

"And what about Mikasa and Faraday?" Ymir asked, not believing that those two have died.

"Faraday gave us the order to go in groups of 5 to all, while he and Mikasa would go last, they must have already arrived. The last group that was with them was Jean's." Connie mentioned. Then the three looked at the aforementioned, who was drinking water sitting together with Annie, Reiner and Berthold.

"Hey, Jean, what happened to those two love birds?" Asked the brunette.

"Mikasa came with us, Faraday stayed in Trost fighting two abnormal volcanoes." Jean informed with his mind what happened with Eren; they were ordered to keep it a secret. Faraday was right.

"What, You left him alone fighting those things?" Asked incredulously Krista worried about her friend; Everyone was surprised to hear the somewhat rough tone of the sweet blonde.

"He was the one who insisted, besides, he just had a bit of gas when he had managed to take care of another abnormal volcano before. That bastard has delusions of sacrifice." Commented the pelimiel.

"Hey, Faraday was the one who took over, thanks to him we're here." Reiner reminded him. Jean only snorted, although he knew it was true. The only thing he did not understand is why the white-haired man had left him in command when he went for that titan and Mikasa.

"I hope he's okay ..." Krista whispered.

Then a cannon shot was heard.

* * *

**With Armin.**

* * *

Titanic steam flooded the place, where a bastard figure of a titan's body lay evaporating.

"Eren is not the enemy! If you all saw him come out of the titan then they also saw him face the other titans and how they were going to him as if it were a prey! The titans see him as the rest of humanity: a prey! "

It was Armin's speech trying to convince the sub-commander to reconsider, but he was too scared.

"Do not listen to it, we do not know anything about the titans, maybe they have learned to emulate them to confuse us! We must not take risks!" It was Kitz's response, putting everyone back on guard.

The only ones who now doubted were Rico and Ian, who, although skeptical, were noticing that their superior did not have a cold mind.

Armin then gave a military salute playing his last card.

"I have sworn to give my heart to humanity and I will die with pleasure for that cause! I therefore ask you to consider adding this titan to our troops, then you will realize the strategic possibilities that we can implement to seek the victory of humanity!"

Armin's screams silenced everyone for a few seconds. Mikasa was centered, ready to flee with Eren and Armin if the situation warrants it. The brunette then thought of Faraday, wondering if he was okay and wishing he were here, sure he and Armin would be able to convince everyone not to kill Eren.

"I do not care, all titans must die!" Then Kitz raised his hand, giving the order. Mikasa took Eren and ran to Armin, and when he was about to escape, someone fell in front of them.

Everyone in the room gaped at a figure covered from head to foot with titanium blood that was evaporating, with two inert garrison soldiers grabbing them from the collar of their shirts; they were the soldiers in charge of the guns.

"Fear makes us human, yes; fear, if controlled, is a deadly weapon, but if you let fear dominate you, you will make mistakes that will lead to death." Those were the solemn words of the newcomer, dropping the two soldiers to the ground.

"Who the hell are you, soldier?! How dare you interfere in a direct order from a superior?!" Kitz exclaimed, looking at the bloody soldier. The blood from his long hair had finally evaporated enough to reveal a white platinum.

"Sir, He is Faraday Furorem." Reported once Ian recognized the cadet.

Mikasa felt very happy to see him, felt the urge to go hug him, but given the situation decided to hold back. Faraday looked calculatingly at the situation: Titan's semi-body was already almost evaporated, Mikasa had Eren at his side and they were right behind Armin.

* * *

**Somewhere in Trost.**

* * *

You could see two large bodies of abnormal volcanic titans, both mutilated; without eyes, without legs, without arms, without jaw and both with large cuts in the nape. There were traces of them scattered all over the place and two curved swords broken on a nearby roof.

* * *

**Back with Faraday and the others.**

* * *

"Life is based on opportunities, sir." The gray-eyed man said approaching the sub-commander, warning one of the soldiers who was pointing a rifle at him. Faraday stopped in front of the rifle, felt a tremor in the soldier's hand.

"If you're going to shoot, do it. I do not come to fight, I just want to talk." He said to the soldier, staring at him with his icy light-blue eyes. The soldier tried to keep his eyes, but ended up lowering his rifle. The white-haired man turned his gaze to the sub-commander, noticing the two soldiers at his side: Ian and Rico, the garrison's elite.

"I do not know what you intend, cadet, but-

"I said, I just want to talk." He cut the man with the beard.

"As I said before, life is based on opportunities, sir; life in general is crap and gives you a choice between options that always end or may end in suffering, but in this case, life decided to give us a gift." Then Faraday pointed to Eren, surprising the above.

"That titan power, so unknown, fell into the hands of someone I've heard for three years talking about how he wants to exterminate all the titans; irony smiles at us, life holds out its hand for a damn time. If you are so stupid as not to shake hands, then maybe you should rethink your motivations to be a soldier." He finished his speech the white-haired, Mikasa and Armin could realize that the white-haired was quite angry and / or frustrated, since he always talks politely until he only wants to pull heads. That only angered Kitz.

" How dare you ?! I do not care if you are from the elite, I-

Applause silenced the Sub-commander.

"Calm down, Kitz. You've always been scary, but I did not know cadets could put you in check." A somewhat balding, elderly man with a high-ranking mustache and uniform appeared.

"Commander Pixis." Kitz recognized astonished.

"How can you not appreciate the beautiful picture before your eyes? A cadet making that beautiful greeting with his fist in his heart and another one completely covered in Titan's blood, it is a beautiful duality." The old commander exclaimed before heading towards Faraday, who looked at him cautiously.

_"This is the commander of the garrison troops: Dot Pixis."_ They thought Armin and Faraday together.

"So You're Faraday Furorem, I heard a lot of interesting things about you from Keith Shadis, He defined you as a born leader and a genius of hard work." He recognized the bald one. Faraday raised an eyebrow, it was incredible that the instructor Shadis expressed good things about someone.

"It's a pleasure, Commander." The white-haired boy greeted putting his fist on his chest. Pixis smiled.

"So, you and your blonde friend mentioned something about using Eren in a way that benefits us, would you explain to me how it is?" The commander decried.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure Armin and I think the same." The little gray-eyed man smiled, turning to look at his friend who signed calmly when he saw that the situation was getting better.

Dot then told them to accompany him to talk more privately.

"Eren, I'm glad you're okay, well, you're alive." Once Faraday arrived at his friend, he took him from both shoulders, squeezing them in a show of affection.

"Thank you, Faraday." The green-eyed smiled, nodding.

Then Mikasa approached the white-haired man, hugging him.

"You're an idiot, I was worried." The brunette told him. Faraday laughed a little and returned the hug.

"Hugs are becoming customary. I could get used to it." The boy joked Then he noticed how Eren raised an eyebrow suggestively, making Faraday remember the conversation he had with him in the morning. He only managed to send him a "Shut up" look.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_Commander Pixis gave us a talk about the war and the common enemy. You can tell that the man is quite wise._

_I would be joking if I said I'm no longer overwhelmed by the Eren theme, but I must keep my mind cold. Given his body language it is obvious that Eren had no idea that he could do such things, and when I met him for three years I had no reason to doubt him. The only thing that would put in doubt is to be a good actor, but had previously confirmed that Eren is lousy keeping secrets._

_Armin and I explained to Commander Pixis our plan: to use the titan form of Eren to load that enormous stone and close the gap with it. And in case of the appearance of the armored titan use Eren to fight it while the Survey Corps returned from its mission._

_Pixis introduced Eren to the soldiers as a laboratory experiment, obviously to avoid causing more uncertainty among soldiers who were already frightened._

* * *

_Daily end of a soldier._

* * *

"Why did you need to talk to me alone, sir?" The white-haired man asked looking at Dot taking a drink from his canteen.

"Well, Armin mentioned that it was thanks to you that they managed to get out alive and Mikasa confirmed it, he said something about a formation." The bald one Inquired.

"Yes, sir, it occurred to me at the time, to put Mikasa and me in front of everyone in a total offensive, with 3 of the best cadets behind each one, but not looking at our backs to offer more visibility and maybe see something that she and I do not, more to the center a rhombus of containment with at least one of the best cadets to guide the others if a titan is sneaked, and behind all the irregular rows, responsible for leaving immobile or fulminate any titan that escapes from the other offensive lines." He briefly explained his plan.

"Yes, it's totally offensive, there are some defensive gaps, but even so it's surprising that you managed to come up with something with so little, but I am curious about the usefulness of the back row, is it sure to correct what the most capable left to pass? " The commander asked, making the white-haired man sighed.

"Their purpose was to serve as possible cannon fodder, sir, they would distract the titans enough so that the rest could move in. Twenty cadets died of 5." Light-blue-eyed boy explained. Pixis looked at the boy, had not averted his eyes when admitting that he sent his companions to die, but he could feel the pain of having to do it.

"Tell me, why did you do it, why did you send them to die?" The commander asked. Faraday thought for a moment.

"In this world, unfortunately, you always have to sacrifice something to get something else in return. Work to earn money, spend that money on food, consume food to live, and live to finally die some day. Life can be nonsense but it has rules: nothing is free, the survival of the fittest, the eternal debt. If it were for me, no soldier would die, sir, but some die or we all die. " He finished his speech with a sad sigh.

Dot Pixis looked at the white-haired, his philosophy pretended to be nihilistic but his attitude was completely honorable, the pain in his eyes for the very position he had to take was legitimate.

"How do you handle that guilt?"

Dot Pixis does know how to ask complicated questions.

"My grandfather Gai taught me about the power of will and discipline, his philosophy of effort was admirable but his philosophy of life was unrealistic: He wanted to save them, he swore he would do it despite having lost men in the past. Everything ended up with him in a wheelchair to try to save his squad. My grandfather, still in a wheelchair, always tried to help the needy, he taught me that a good person makes a difference in a dark world. My only regret is that I can not save everybody, and although I have been able to accept that fact, it still hurts."

The commander could notice that the boy not only spoke of today, sure he had lost people in the past. He decided to change the subject.

"I also understand that you have killed three abnormal Volcanics on your own, quite impressive, you have the faculties of leader and ability to back it up, so I want to put you in charge of the squadron to clean the surroundings of Eren's starting position." Pixis declared, surprising Faraday.

"But, sir, I'm just a cadet." That made the old man laugh, and he took a drink once he stopped laughing.

"Oh, Faraday, I know soldiers who have been less capable in the army than You, I just want to know, can you do it?" Dot Pixis asked seriously. The white-haired man returned to his serene expression, waving his fist in his heart.

"On my honor, sir, I will not disappoint you."

* * *

**Later.**

* * *

"Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Marco, I want you four on the right diagonal in front of the Eren route; Jean, Connie, Sasha, Daz, right diagonal behind Eren; Ymir, Krista, Hannes, Mitabi, Diagonal left behind Eren; I'll be on the left diagonal in front of Eren, so we'll create a radius around Eren to clean up the titans and keep them from getting too close. Mikasa, Rico and Ian will take care of Eren's direct protection. " Faraday explained while everyone refilled.

"Hey, who put you in charge? I'm a squad leader and Hannes is captain." Mitabi complained.

"Your commander put me in charge, if you have any problems, complain to him." Expressed the white-haired looking at the regular swords in his hands, everything was going to be slower without his special swords.

"I do not want to go back there ... I do not want to!" Daz cried, who was in a fetal position. Faraday realized this and approached Him.

"Daz, look at me, I do not want you to die, but I want you to do your duty and that sometimes means to die. I can not promise you that you will get out of here, but I can promise you that your life will have been worth it, you will not be alone, you will have your companions. Jean is a good leader, he will not let you die if he can avoid it, just obey him. " The light-blue-eyed man told him coldly. Daz looked at him with his typical face of the living dead, but finally nodded.

Jean was looking at the white-haired man.

_"Do you think I'm a good leader?" Marco thinks so too ..." _thought the nut-brown-haired remembering the words of his jet friend a few hours ago.

"The other squadrons will take care of the cannons and refuel, others will watch the Titans farthest from Eren, it's up to us that no Titan should come to Him." Finally the light-blue-eyed said, before saluting furiously with his fist in his heart.

"Sacrifice your hearts! Soldiers, COME!"

And then they all shot out at their positions.

The titans, seeing the air movement of the soldiers, began to move away from the walls. The containment squads led by Faraday got rid of as many titans as they could get into position, not too many to save gas; that work was for support squads. The squadrons arrived at their positions, taking the large rock that Eren would have to raise as a point of reference; Faraday had already pretended to be near the door, and he began to clean the streets that led to the outer door. Abnormal and normal, of all sizes and shapes; After about 20 minutes his area was practically clean, so he threw a yellow flare. He waited and in the Hannes area he also saw a yellow flurry, the same in the Reiner area. However, in the area of Jean he saw a green blast, in this context it means a request for help.

Faraday was a long way off, but he was not going to let anyone else die today, so at full speed he started off towards the blast. In 4 minutes he traveled 600 meters.

When he arrived, he could see how Daz had a wound on his head; Sasha and Connie tried to drive away 4 abnormal people while Jean tried to make Daz react, who was only very scared.

"Connie! Sasha! By the heels!" He shouted calling the attention of his companions, who upon seeing him did not question it and they went at full speed to cut the heels of 2 of the four titans. Faraday did not waste time and pushed himself to the maximum turning like a tornado to kill the other two titans, slicing the entire head and neck to the base of the neck to both. Faraday then saw Sasha and Connie managing to finish off one of the two titans without heels; the white-haired man was going to go for the other, but Jean went ahead, taking the titan by surprise.

"I do not want to die!" Daz cried. Faraday got fed up and took him by the scruff.

"Listen to me, if you want to be killed, it's your problem, but your life is not yours now, if you fail, your squad will probably also try to rescue you, do not kill your comrades and die with honor."

Daz stared at him before squinting and nodding. The white-haired man sighed before turning to Jean.

"Try that he doesn't die, but if he puts himself at risk, do not blindly save him." The light-blue-eyed whispered sadly. Jean looked at him in astonishment, but deep down he knew that Faraday was right; better a death than four.

Faraday looked around, there were no more titans within a radius of 200 meters; He fired the yellow flare, and with that, four are already there, giving Eren the go-ahead.

"Mitabi, come with me, the titans focused on one place, the others on the change."

Faraday rushed to quickly return to his position, as he passed close to the rock he noticed Eren transforming himself successfully; for a moment he felt relief, but it did not last long as the changing titan did not move to move the rock.

_"Dammit."_

Of course, Armin and Faraday had thought about the possibility that Eren could not control his Titan form, but since they could not come up with a solution for that case, they ended up leaving everything in a leap of faith.

Everything went to hell when he saw that Eren started attacking his protection squadron; and everything even more went to hell when he saw him beat Mikasa. Out of pure instinct Faraday pulled the trigger and went full speed toward the brunette.

"Mikasa!" He called as soon as he fell to her side on the roof, kneeling and cradling her head in his hand.

"Are You ok?" He asked worried; he noticed a cut a little deep on her right cheek. The girl opened her eyes to meet with the light blues of Faraday.

"Faraday... Eren is...-

" Yes, I know. I was afraid of this possibility." The boy cursed under his breath,

Mikasa then tried to talk to Eren, but he responded by trying to kill her, however, he ended up punching himself in the face, Eren was left sitting on rock against KO.

"This was a loss of time." Rico said before launching a red flare.

" We must regroup and leave the district, obviously the plan failed. We must leave and go." The words of the white-haired woman made Mikasa look at her with murderous eyes.

"Captain, even if the mission fails, it is better to keep Eren with us." commented Faraday.

"Furorem is right, Rico. Jeager is still a good resource for humanity. We must prevent the titans from devouring him." Ian surrendered,

"Many have already died in this suicide mission, do you expect more soldiers to die to protect that excuse of a human weapon?" Rico raged.

"Captain, maybe Eren cannot control his powers now, but if he succeeds in the future we can repeat this operation with greater probability of success. Eren is a must, no one else in the army has his abilities." Explained the white-haired man, making the garrison soldier snort.

"He's determined. We will protect Jeager until he can close the gap or until we can remove him from his titan and retreat." Ian ordered.

" Mikasa! Faraday! What happened with Eren?"

The voice of Armin caught the attention of both, who just killed a couple of titans. Armin was on the back of Eren.

"Armin is dangerous, stay away! "Warned Mikasa.

Faraday looked to Armin, he had his face of "I have a plan, but I do not know if it's going to work."

"Mikasa, leave it. We go to the front, 3 abnormal and 4 normal approach." He called his friend, who looked confused, but seeing his eyes decided to pay attention to him.

For the next few minutes there was only death and blood everywhere, mostly human, all soldiers they had launched the maximum offensive, no matter what, they were all giving their bodies, their hearts, their souls for the possibility of recovering the dignity stolen by beings who were only looking for extinction. Mikasa and Faraday did what they could, but they could not save all, only advanced and killed as many titans could, however, the cleanup in charge of Faraday served, decreasing the casualties considerably. Then the white-haired visualized another volcanic, 15 meters, swallowing 3 soldiers in a single bite and with two others in his other hand waiting for the same fate. He looked at Mikasa and they both rushed towards the titan.

Mikasa cut off the back of the titan's knees to look for imbalance. as Faraday rushed forward with his already characteristic tornado movement to slice the hand that held the two soldiers; He released them and they managed to escape. Then he and Mikasa went to cut his jaw muscles to see if the soldiers he had just brought to his mouth had salvation, but unfortunately they were already in the stomach. The black-haired and the white-haired together sliced the other arm of the titan and then cut vertically the face of the monster; already seeing that they had done enough damage both they precipitated towards the nape, doing a deep cut altogether, killing the titan.

"More titans enter the gap!"

It was heard screaming at someone. Faraday looked at the entrance. 10 titans, from 8 to 16 meters. This was getting complicated.

The white-haired boy heard screams around him. It was like 5 years ago. No, it was not, now they were fighting, dying on their feet; Sincerely, He was beginning to lose hope of getting out of this mission.

He looked at Mikasa, who also looked somewhat disturbed by everything that was happening; He could feel some panting in her. She was tired.

"Mikasa, stay behind me, do not jump on the offensive, you'll be my support." He almost ordered his friend who looked at him surprised.

"What are you talking about? If I'm just your support, you'll put yourself more at risk." The brunette argued.

"I know, but you're getting tired ... I'm not going to lose someone I love again for these damn titans." The white-haired man said, hurling himself furiously at the nape of a 7-meter man who did not know what hit him. Mikasa was paralyzed in her place.

"Someone ... that I love?" She repeated the light-blue-eyed's words. She did not know what to feel about that; He was protecting her, he had saved her life before when she had resigned herself to death; He had taken care of her earlier that day in the snow. It felt strange that someone wanted to protect her, she had not had that feeling for a long time, since her parents died.

Mikasa squeezed her swords, throwing herself at a titan who was stalking Faraday while he was in charge of two abnormal ones.

"Mikasa, I told you that-

"Shut up. You want to protect me, but I also want to protect you. We will take care of each other's backs; Let's survive together. "

Mikasa's words opened her eyes, he was beginning to act like she did with Eren.

"It's okay." He gave her a smile and continued working, and suddenly they felt heavy footsteps. An enormous stone peeked over the houses, Eren had made it,

Faraday smiled and did not waste time casting a green flare, making all the soldiers look at him.

"Our priority is to make Eren reach the gap! Let no titan approach you! Fight like this by biting and scratching! Fight until the end with Honor! Sacrifice your hearts! ADVANCE!" It was the furious shout that unleashed furor among all the soldiers, who were filled with hope and charged against those soulless beasts, and death did not care, they did not care to be eaten, they would win at the expense of Their souls, but the important thing is that they would do it.

Armin arrived with Faraday and Mikasa, the blond and the jet looked at his friend with admiration, on this dark day he had always found a way to motivate even those who were dead. The three stood right in front of Eren, watching the massacre that was unfolding before them, as many Titans as humans fell, even more humans than titans, but enough titans fell, cadets, garrison soldiers and even seasoned veterans died. Like the squadron leader Ian, who sacrificed himself to save a soldier from the jaws of a titan,

Faraday then visualized another damned volcanic anomaly of 20 meters right Go to the entrance, demolishing houses trying to trap the soldiers.

"I'll get ahead of that, you guys stay with Eren." The white-haired did not let time of protests when it launched at full speed like a furious tornado, a tornado composed of all the souls fallen in battle.

_"They have removed so much."_

So much was the force with which Faraday turned that he managed to cut it cleanly and with one blow the left arm of the titan.

_"To so many people, who have been devastated."_

The white-haired creature whirled furiously around the titan's torso, leaving innumerable deep cuts. Everyone present was stunned by that white tornado.

_"So many children crying, their innocent eyes turned off by you."_

The swords were useless, the white-haired threw what remained of them to the eyes of the titan and then quickly change them and go towards the mouth of the monster, cutting the lower part of the jaw, detaching it.

_"They eat men, they try to devour our hope."_

Faraday then went for the left arm, with implacable fury, did not notice when sparks began to surround his swords and his feet. Cleanly sliced the titan's arm, falling to pieces.

_"They can tear us all with their teeth, but they will never erase our memories, we do not forget, we avenge."_

The white-haired creature descended to the base of the titan's feet, and began to spin furiously around the figure of the titan, cracking the flesh of the being and releasing electric sparks. That was no longer a tornado, it was a storm, the storm of humanity.

_"We have had ENOUGH!"_

A cut of his swords at the nape of its neck was so deep that he even cut off the titan's head. Faraday then landed with difficulty on a nearby roof, all covered in blood and with that tingling sensation all over his body.

The light-blue-eyed man turned his gaze toward the gap; there was Eren, just a few steps away from his assignment.

"Come on, Eren!" The white-haired man shouted desperately, which was answered by a roar of the changing titan who with all the human fury in his interior crashed the rock against the gap, closing it definitively.

Everyone looked stunned. Humanity had won against the titans for the first time.

"Boys ... your sacrifice was not in vain." Cried Rico, carrying a yellow flare, confirming to Dot Pixis in the distance the success of the mission.

Faraday, ignoring his slight pain, quickly went to meet his friends. Mikasa just saw him hugged him.

"Hey, not so loud, I went back to doing that weird thing, I'm a little sore." The white-haired boy complained a little, earning a look from Mikasa that he considered tender.

"Although I can stand the pain." The light-blue-eyed boy smiled. They both separated and went to see Armin who was trying to get Eren out. It had to be cut to release it. However, upon reaching the floor, Armin saw two titans pouncing on them. Faraday and Mikasa prepared to go to their aid, but someone got ahead of them.

Like a rotating beam, a man came at full speed and sliced the napes of the two titans without any inconvenience.

Faraday saw the symbol on the man's back.

"The wings of freedom ..." Whispered the white-haired.

"Hey, brats, what happened here?" Asked Levi to see the gap covered with a rock, not understanding how they could take it there. No one have time to respond when the order to clean the city was given.

"Tsk. Those who still have gas and swords, follow me." The captain ordered.

"Mikasa, go with Eren and Armin, I will help to clean the city." The white-haired man said quickly, taking Mikasa's cheek with his hand before leaving.

Levi noticed the cadet behind him. He was covered in titan blood from head to toe.

"We will help my squad, try not to die while you inform me of the situation." Levi said as he cut the back of an abnormal nape, and was ready to go for the one next to him, but Faraday went ahead and gave him a clean cut, surprising the captain.

"Oh, nothing bad ..." The dark haired man whispered.

They both went towards a green help flare.

"Trost was violated 10 hours ago, captain, the colossal titan appeared and made the breach before disappearing, like 5 years ago." The boy commented to him before rushing to three titans that were in a row, he launched himself as a missile and knocked down the three with a single impulse.

_"Definitely, it's not bad."_ Levi was still surprised of the cadet, his style so far had been simple, twists with the body erect but forceful.

"And how did You close the gap?" Asked Levi killing two titans.

"That's more bizarre, sir." The cadet responded by rushing towards two abnormal who were giving trouble to a member of the legion that he recognized as part of Levi's squadron; He decided to use his Goken style and rushed like a tornado to the back of both titans, killing them in a couple of seconds.

Aurou looked surprised at the cadet who had helped him.

_"Is he a cadet?"_ The nut-brown-haired man thought incredulously.

"Aurou, come with us!" Levi ordered killing another abnormal one. The man nodded and joined the two.

"Brat, you still do not answer my question." The captain reminded him. Now they were heading towards another green signal. Faraday sighed.

"In the middle of the fight, one of my companions showed the ability to become a titan, he carried the stone while we protected him." He said as simple as possible to both men, who did not even know what face to put.

"What, child, are you drugged or something?" The nut-brown-haired asked incredulously, earning a blank look from the white-haired man.

"No." It was the simple response of the cadet.

They arrived at the place where Petra Ral was, defending cadets from two abnormal 15 meters. Faraday looked at Levi and they both nodded.

White-haired and black-hired descended spinning at full speed giving a cross cut between the two titans, killing them on the spot.

Petra joined the team not without looking weird to the cadet who seemed to move with the captain.

"Aurou, who is the recruit? He's good." He asked his partner.

"I do not know ... And He's not good, it's just rookie luck." The man snorted.

"If he survived all this hell, I doubt it's just luck." The girl declared with a raised eyebrow.

Several titans killed later and Levi's team was complete with the integration of Faraday, they headed towards a volcanic titan that was wreaking havoc near the pier.

"Hey, kid, stay behind, these are dangerous." Gunther warned the white-haired man, but he only ignored him and went forward at full speed like a tornado, swung around the titan's entire arm slicing it, then going to cut the muscles of its jaw and tear its eyes; the titan took its only good hand to his face and the light-blue-eyed took the opportunity to tear it to pieces.

Levi was the first to emerge from his stupor and headed for the titan's legs, spinning around them to weaken him. Levi ended up "surfing" with his swords through the back of the titan along with the white-haired boy so that at last the two of them hit it directly in the nape, knocking down the beast.

_"Captain Levi, that's all they say he is, some of his movements are quite similar to Mikasa's, his style is well established, but you can tell he's mostly instinctive - a natural genius who worked hard." _Faraday analyzed the black haired man.

"Woah, Levi, it looks like you found your ideal partner, and he's a cadet! I'd say he's a mini-you, but he's about 2 meters taller than you."

That was the voice of sub-commander Hange Zoe, known for her strange philia towards the titans. Faraday was next to the captain on a roof, the difference between Levi's 1.64 meters and Faraday's 1.82 meters was perfectly clear.

"Shut up, four-eyes phenomenon, it seems like things are calming down, there are almost no titans left." He mentioned before ordering to go towards the wall.

Once they arrived, there was Erwin Smith in person waiting for them.

_"The Commander of the Survey Corps: Erwin Smith, Genius Strategist, considered the best commander in the history of the Scouts."_ Faraday evaluated in his mind.

"Good job, Levi." The blonde congratulated his most valuable soldier.

"Tsk, thank the cadet, he did a lot of work." The captain pointed at Faraday, who was standing stoically without knowing what to say.

"Yes, Erwin, it was awesome! I did not think you were a cadet, you moved like a bundle." Expressed excited Hange.

"Thanks, but the work was everyone's, sub-commander Zoe." The white-haired man politely thanked. Erwin then approached the cadet and extended his hand.

"Thanks for your help, it's good to see we have such talented young people, I am Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps." The blonde introduced himself.

Faraday shook the man's hand.

"Faraday Furorem, member of the 104 cadet troop and leader of the road cleaning squad." The white-haired was introduced.

Faraday proceeded to give them a slightly more detailed version of what had happened. Hange almost gets wet at the idea that a human can transform into a titan.

"Hey, Faraday, would you help me capture a titan? Come on, do it. I always ask Levi for help, but he's a curmudgeon and you're like him, but taller and younger." The woman with glasses asked excitedly. The white-haired felt a little nervous before so much emotion.

"Capture? It makes sense, when you have a problem, you analyze it. Scientific method. " The white-haired thought a little. Hange took his hand and looked at him with a flushed, almost drooling expression.

"You do understand me ..."

Faraday could swear he heard her moan. He looked at the others present for help and everyone looked at him with regret.

"Sub-commander, please stop harassing the cadet." It was the voice of Moblit, Hange's assistant.

"But, are you going to help me?" The woman asked once more.

"Eh, yes, I suppose." Faraday affirmed. Maybe the woman is eccentric, but that of capturing a titan was interesting.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning the few remaining titans, managing to capture two abnormal, d meters.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_The infernal battle in Trost ended four days ago. Most of my friends survived, except Marco Bolt's surprise death, which no one knew how he died. We were never close, but he trusted me and always said admire my discipline. The biggest affected by his death was Jean._

_I still do not stop thinking about Mina and Thomas, maybe they did not have much impact in my life, but they were my first friends then that misfortune five years ago; they were, in a way, my first students and I failed as a teacher and as a leader; I thought that with physical conditioning it would be enough for them to be well, but I forgot to train their minds. Maybe if I had done it today they would be here, celebrating the victory, but we could not even find any rest of their bodies._

_In battle I had to swallow my emotions for the sake of others in my charge, I could not allow someone else to die under my wing. Many died. I saw them die without being able to do anything, with the only consolation that their sacrifices were not in vain. I feel anger for all this, my anger has no end; I have a duty now and that is to take humanity to the freedom to choose when to die._

_I wish I could save everybody._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._


	4. Unknown Soldier

**This chapter a priori may seem boring as it has a lot of chatter, but it is important since new non-canon elements for the plot are presented, a plot that will revolve around Faraday.**

**Argumentally I think that the chapter fulfills the task of exploring more the Faraday moral code and his devotion to protect the weak and his sense of responsibility with his leadership ability, as was shown in the last chapter (elements that I took "discreetly" of the character of Spider-man).**

* * *

_**"Holding on too tight, bring the breath of life. So I can leave this world behind."**_

_**\- Breaking Bejamin.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unknown Soldier**

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_Eren has been in prison the last week. The news about a titan helping humanity spread like wildfire; the public still lacked specific details, but knowledge was enough to cause uncertainty. Most likely, Eren will be put on trial, where they will define whether he lives or dies; These things happen when fear dominates you, and it's not that you blame them, I feel overwhelmed by it myself, but Eren is my friend and a valuable asset; I swore to protect my friends and my word is my action; I've been talking a lot about honor, but I've done little to back it up, it's time to start acting._

_For more emotional charge, I have not yet thought about those two occasions where I felt that my body was going beyond the limit; the feeling was as if a lightning strike had hit me. I do not know what it will be, but for now I've asked Mikasa to keep it a secret._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

Armin, Mikasa and Faraday were being escorted to the court of justice, where they deduced Eren and they would be taken to testify, either for or against Eren.

Faraday knew that the brunette was afraid, could see it in her face and in all her corporal expression; Armin had his face of concentration, sure thinking about a plan of how to help Eren somehow. Faraday, on the other hand, knew that the Legion of Reconnaissance would try to take custody of Eren with caution because Hange's tongue slipped a little when the other day he helped her with the Titans they captured; he had been wondering how they would do it.

The main obstacle is the fear of people; When you know something new and is threatening, you tend to flee and distrust it, like when you go to a friend's house and he shows you his dog. If you are afraid of dogs then you will be suspicious, and the only way you can show some confidence is that your friend will teach you that his dog is harmless and that it moves its tail with happiness. How to prove that Eren is not dangerous?

When they arrived at the court and saw a large metal rod with holes of handcuffs at the base he knew: the legion of recognition would show that Eren is not dangerous by subjecting him, causing him physically or psychologically to attack them and that by not doing so He managed to convince the jury. However, that bet did not convince him too much.

If you show that your dog is not dangerous by showing how you bend it, there is no guarantee that, as the master is not there, the dog will not bite you to release its frustrations. You had to use dialogue to win this, not just cheap politics. He himself was thinking coldly about the possible actions he could take, using Eren's titan powers as the primary support, analyzing everything they knew; He managed to get Hange to tell Commander Erwin to ask Eren how his transformations had been, what he remembered about them and their sensations, especially the first one.

The white-haired abandoned his reflection for a few moments to see his black-haired friend, her nervousness was noticeable; this time it was completely normal for her, today Eren's future would not depend on Eren, you could not just trust him in this case.

Faraday took Mikasa's hand between his, making the girl looks at him surprised by the action.

"Mikasa, I'll make him out of here alive." The white-haired man said it more as a fact than as a promise, squeezing the black-eyed girl's hands hard. Mikasa did not understand how he would do it, but she knew that she could always trust Faraday, after all He caused a miracle just to save her.

Then the doors opened and Eren entered accompanied by two members of the police; They took him to the center and handcuffed him to the mast. Faraday noticed Eren's consternation, he was scared and nervous, he was aware that today he could die at the hands of humanity for which he swore to fight for.

At the top of the courtroom sat an elderly man and somewhat overweight.

_"Darius Zackly, the army general, chief of the three branches, he has the highest known military power, only the king is above him."_ Evaluated the white-haired.

"Good morning, today we are here to judge the situation of Eren Jeager, known as the titan shifter, it will be decided whether the custody of the aforementioned will be given either to the military police or to the legion of recognition. Before starting, Eren, Do you understand your situation? " The general asked the chestnut.

"Yes sir." Eren said almost in a whisper.

"I appreciate that. As you know, your case is exceptional, a week ago, no one knew that someone like you could exist, that's why this is done, to be able to decide your destiny in favor of humanity. Now, please, the military police give your proposal. " Zackly gave the order.

"Yes, sir, I, the commander of the military police, Nile Dawk, will present my proposal. After studying the body of Eren, we have concluded that him must be eliminated, his titanic power is unique in its kind, what could generate a civil war over him existence, therefore, Eren must die for the sake of humanity. " The commander finished speaking.

"There is nothing to decide here! That abomination of nature must die for heresy!" Pastor Nick's irritating voice rumbled the place.

_"One of the most important shepherds of the cult of the walls, selfish fanatics who believe that they do good to humanity, but only hide under a false honor to enrich themselves, the worst scoundrel within these walls."_ The light-blue-eyed was thinking about, seeing how Zackly sent Pastor Nick to shut up.

"Now, let the legion of recognition give their proposal."

"Yes, sir, I, the thirteenth commander of the legion of recognition, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal. We want Eren to be an active member of our branch, so we can use his power to recover the wall of Mary… That's all. " Erwin said before Darius's confused look.

"That is all?" He expressed his disbelief.

"Yes, with his power we could recover the territory, in addition to having Captain Levi, the strongest soldier in humanity, and the future member of the legion: Faraday Furorem, who is here, I am sure that with Eren in front being supported by both of them, the victory, although not easy, will be simpler. "The commander said.

"Oh, I see, so Faraday Furorem, could the soldier please be visible?" Darius asked.

Faraday kept his straightness and gaze straight ahead.

"Here, General Zackly." The white-haired boy caught his attention with his voice and all eyes were on him.

"Furorem, reports say you killed a lot of titans, there are testimonies of soldiers that say were saved by you, stories of how you took command of two suicide missions and also that you ended up alone with 3 of the 5 volcanoes Sighted in Trost and helped you eliminate the other two, let me tell you, boy, that's a big impression for a fresh graduate cadet, even for the top 1. I can see why Erwin thinks you can be a big factor in the future." The general praised before the surprised look of most of those who still did not know the white-haired man, who before the praises remained serene.

"Only towards my duty, sir."

Before Darius could ask him a question, several members of the jury began to argue about whether to permanently seal the walls or not, those of the refusal being those of the cult of the walls. There was a participation of Captain Levi, rebuking the one who said that they had to seal the walls claiming that he only saw for his own benefit. They were stopped by Darius.

"Well, Eren, would you be able to use your powers for humanity?" The general asked, causing Faraday to narrow his eyes.

_"It's a trick question, he should know from the reports that Eren still can not control his powers well, besides Eren does not remember anything of his time of lack of control and we could not talk to him about it. Damn it, Eren, do not say anything stu-_

"Yes, I can!"

_"Shit."_

"Oh, however, reportedly when you became titan your first reaction was attack Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman is in the room? "The General asked.

"Yes, it's me." The brunette answered, throwing fumes at Rico.

"Is it true what the reports say?" The old man asked directly.

"Mikasa, lying will make matters worse, there were more witnesses who saw that, do not commit obvious disrespect." whispered the light-blue-eyed man, Mikasa grunted a little before answering,

"Yes, that's the way it was. "

The room was filled with murmurs.

"However, I should add that in two previous situations Eren in his Titan form saved my life; once when I ran out of gas in front of a titan and the other when a cannon threatened my life. I just wish that it was in your mind." The brunette added quickly.

_" It was not very subtle, it's obvious that if she was called here they should know about her relationship with Eren, especially the military police, use that to discredit any statement Mikasa gives. The situation is complicated, I have to take risky measures." _The white-haired man was trying to assess the situation.

" Sir, we must add that Ackerman's testimony may be softened due to his emotional affiliation with Jeager. Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents 6 years ago and the Jeager family welcomed her into her home. In addition, a deeper investigation revealed that Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman, at the age of 9, murdered the three thieves who tried to kidnap her. Although it was said in self-defense, we must question the definition of humanity in those acts. "

That caused a furore in the room, they began to accuse Mikasa of also being a titan, Faraday took all of himself to not break his Stoic expression.

"No! Maybe I'm a monster, but she has nothing to do with that!" It was Eren's shout, followed by a few more, it was Faraday's signal.

And in just an instant, to everyone's surprise, the Eren's mouth had been covered by the white-haired man's hand.

"Eren, you scream a lot, calm down a minute" He said in a serious tone.

Levi looked at Erwin, asking what to The blonde gave him an expression of waiting to see what

Happened

"Furorem, what do you do? " Asked the General.

"Hushing him, sir, my ears are very sensitive. Also, I wanted to say something and they would not let me. If you allow me, General Zackly." The white-haired man asked politely with one hand on his back while with the other he still covered Eren's mouth despite the look that the chestnut was giving him.

"Go ahead ... "The old man conceded something doubtful.

"First of all, Commander Dawk, I am a witness to one of the two moments in which Jeager saved Ackerman's life, after all I was also there without gas; of the second event I am halfa witness because I arrived a few moments later on stage. In fact, at least one of the two events must be taken into consideration." The white-haired boy finished arguing.

"Objection. That may be so, but your case is almost the same as Ackerman's. You were in Eren and Mikasa's troop of recruits, and certain witnesses say that during the battle of Trost you and Ackerman came to have interactions that were close to romanticism, so it would not be unreasonable to think that you protect Jeager because your interests with Ackerman." The police commander objected.

If the eyes would kill Mikasa's eyes they would be missiles.

Faraday maintained a serene look and bodily expression at Nile's accusations, He had been expected to use his relationship with the brunette to discredit him However, he was prepared, he would use a vacuum in his moral code: truths and half lie.

"Sir, maybe I am a trained soldier, but I am still 15 years old. At my age the hormones are disturbed, so it is not uncommon that I look at a beautiful woman like Ackerman, however, you are very wrong to think that the _care_ I have with her are exclusive, she is not the only woman beautiful that exists." The white-haired man said calmly, letting out a small smile.

Deep down he knew he was a dead man, he could feel Mikasa's eyes burning on his back, the

brunette knew deep down that Faraday had been purposely lazy leaving the most obvious implication to the air to downplay his relationship with her, however, she could not help feeling angry.

"Well, I think that the likes of Furorem women are irrelevant, or they are, Commander Nile?" Darius snapped at the commander, who averted his eyes.

"Now that that's clear, I'll talk about Eren and his situation. Sir, I will express everything with a little parable." The white-haired then left Eren to approach slowly but surely towards Zackly, once he was close enough, he pulled a knife, alerting all;. In seconds had several rifles pointed at him.

"Quiet, I just want to talk. Sir, I want us to do a mental exercise. Suppose this knife is the most powerful and effective weapon in the world." Then the white-haired man pulled out a plastic knife.

"And now let's suppose that this is your usual weapon; You has used it for a long time and feels safe with it. Now, I will give you the knife, which is the most powerful weapon. You will obviously receive it, however, you realize that you do not have enough capacity to use the weapon properly. But with this weapon you would be able to face and defeat any enemy if you knowing how to use it." Said the white-haired man as he fiddled with the two objects before Zackly's attentive gaze.

"As life is about opportunities, two logical paths are offered: Safe the weapon while you use other weapons to improve, and then you dust off the most powerful weapon and start practicing with it until you master it; or, well you can get rid of it and keep your reliable plastic knife. What option would you choose? Risk or settle? "He asked the General, looking at him with his sharp eyes, Darius kept his gaze on the cadet without hesitation.

Levi had to admit that the brat was doing well, at least there was still no risk of losing Eren His guilt. The captain looked back at Erwin and noticed that his eyes were almost bright and a very, very small smile looked at their corners.

Armin could see what his friend was doing, he directly convinced the final decision-maker only with dialogue, with respect and without any personal testimony, with a metaphor.

"What is my performance with the plastic knife?" Darius countered, Faraday did something very simple: He shot the knife and with quick movements tried to cut it with the plastic knife, unsuccessfully, then he did the same, but in reverse, ending with dozens of piece of plastic on the floor and the knife intact.

"Well, in that case I risk." Finally gave his answer the general.

"I think it's obvious to what I allude to this, general. We have tried to seek our freedom with the same weapon as always, life gives us the opportunity to choose between a plastic knife and a steel knife. Although we take time to master the power of the knife, everything will be worth it in the end; the effort and hard work will take us outside these walls." The white-haired man finished his speech.

_"A genius of hard work. "_ Dot Pixis thought, stroking his mustache.

" Objection. Do you expect that with a simple metaphor everything will be fixed? I think you forgot to mention that the weapon is a double-edged sword." Nile objected, looking at the white-haired man, who sighed before returning to approach Eren, who had remained silent when deciding to trust Faraday's trial.

"Commander Dawk, all weapon It is a double-edged sword at the beginning. The first time you shoot a rifle, if you do not do it right, you can take out one eye; The first time you shoot a gun, if you do not do it right, you may end up hitting the foot if you do not have the position and strength to withstand the opposite force; The first time you use a sword you risk cutting something yourself. That is why training methods are devised step by step, so that those kinds of things do not happen. If in your first guitar lesson you already want to compose a song without having barely any knowledge, the strings will probably end up broken. Do I make myself understood?" He finished his argument

" Well ... maybe, but from Eren's powers we do not even have an idea of how they work; What's more, a week ago we did not know about them." The commander objected,

"Then we have to investigate. We have the test subject and I'm sure that Sub-Commander Hange Zoe is more than excited to start." That statement was greeted by cheers from the aforementioned.

"Also, you're wrong we do not know anything, sir. I was in the hell of Trost, and therefore I could see all the transformations of Eren, except the first one. Eren, could you tell us what you remember from the first time you transformed?" The white-haired asked before the indecisive gaze of the green-eyed.

" I ... had been swallowed almost by a titan; I was missing an arm and a leg, but I came alive to his stomach. I saw corpses of the soldiers and I could only think of how I wanted to kill all the titans." Eren explained his story.

"In his second and third transformation, Eren bit his hand to transform himself; It is obvious to conclude that physical pain is necessary for the transformation. But since Eren knows as much about his abilities as we do, there must have been something else that caused it, since in three years of training I spent with him I saw him hurt many times. I concluded then that it was a motive. The first time Eren was activated he had no idea of his powers, but all the ingredients were on the table: Physical pain, a well-defined motive and as a plus being in danger of death, which I do not know if it directly affects, but had to help given the later evidence. On subsequent occasions it was more of the same: to bite his hand for physical pain and well-defined motives, to protect his friends from a cannon shot and to cover the wall with the rock." He finished explaining what he had deduced. the white-haired man would have thrown himself on top of him.

"So, what do we conclude with that, Furorem?" Darius asked, with more than obvious interest in his voice.

"That Eren's powers, being unable to control them, act primarily by instinct." Faraday then knelt before Eren and put the knife in front of him.

"According to most of you he is a titan like any other, maybe a little more intelligent, but a titan, after all. Evidence suggests that the primordial instinct of the titans is to eat humans for no apparent reason. So, if I cut it right now, and because he's angry for your comments with respect to his friend and stepsister Mikasa Ackerman, the most normal thing is that he wants to swallow them all."

Those words filled with fear the most of those present. Nile was about to order to shoot, but he was too slow.

Faraday made a clean gash on the forehead, causing Eren to complain of pain.

All were silent. nothing happened.

Faraday got up and everyone could see the blood all over Eren's face, who was complaining, but he was not doing anything else The white-haired man looked at Darius Zackly.

"I must add that, since the first tests are fraught with uncertainty The best man to control and/or defeat Eren in his Titan form is Captain Levi, sir." The cadet added in his black uniform.

"Can you take care of it, Levi?" General asked.

" Yes, I'm sure I can control it. And even kill him if the situation is insurmountable." The captain answered affirmatively. Darius cleared his throat.

"Then, I have already made my decision."

* * *

**Later.**

* * *

Faraday left the court sighing, that act had generated a lot of tension in his body; but in the end it was worth it because he managed to save his friend.

"Faraday, that was awesome, when did you think about all that?" Armin asked him, stunned as he was also thinking about how to save Eren and did not come to anything solid.

"I really had some help." The white-haired recognized, because without Hange's blunder and his subsequent help he would not have been able to connect the points.

Mikasa looked uncertainly at the white-haired man. On the one hand, he had kept his word and saved Eren from death only with words, but on the other hand those words about the "exclusivity" of his dealings with her still surrounded her head; It felt strange to think that, as if her stomach were compressing and something was stuck in her throat. She wanted to hug him, but She also wanted to hit him.

So she did both.

The brunette hugged the light-blue-eyed suddenly, who was surprised because he thought the girl was going to kill him; He decided to let himself go and he returned the gesture.

"Thanks for saving him." The black-eyed girl thanked him.

"I told you I would do it." He responded by smiling back.

And then he felt a fist burying in his stomach.

The white-haired man took a few steps back holding the place of the blow while trying to catch his breath and looked at Mikasa who had a raised fist and a look of fury.

"That's for _exclusive deals_." The brunette simply clarified before the eyes of some soldiers and Commander Erwin, Levi, Mike and Hange who had just arrived to talk with the white-haired.

Mikasa then started to walk away without saying anything else before Faraday's confused look.

"Mikasa, wait." The white-haired tried to call her, but she just kept walking. The light-blue-eyed boy only sighed and looked at Armin, asking him with his eyes to help him; the blonde just smiled nervously and he follows the girl..

"Hahaha! It seems that the great Faraday could not escape the female wrath." Hange teased.

"Sub-Commander, please ..." The white-haired man complained. Even Erwin had a funny look.

"Faraday, if you have already finished saying goodbye to your girlfriend, I would like you to join us." The commander told him, causing the white-haired man to look away.

"She is not my girlfriend ..." Half whispered the light-blue-eyed man.

"Oh, It seems like she had you dancing in her hand." Captain Levi commented with his bored expression.

Faraday accompanied them to a private room, where upon entering he found Eren.

"Hey, Faraday!" He greeted the chestnut to his savior. The white-haired man returned the greeting with a small smile.

"We would like to thank you, Faraday, you did our work less heavy and you managed to put all the cards in our favor." Commander Erwin commented.

"Tsk, the original plan seemed better to me, faster." Expressed Levi.

"Hey, Levi, you just wanted to hit poor Eren." The fan of the titans complained. That information made the chestnut tremble.

"I appreciate your words, sir, but I doubt you brought me here just for that." He stared at the commander.

"In that you're right, we wanted to deal with some issues with you, first, Hange and Levi have directly recommended you to join the legion, so you could join right now, but I'm going to ask you to be a member no-oficial for now." The blond explained.

"What's the reason, sir?" The light-blue-eyed man asked.

"We believe that the military police will try to commit an attack against Eren ahead of time." This time the one who spoke was Hange, who had entered into serious mode.

"That would not be weird, but given that he will be under the direct protection of Captain Levi and his team, I do not see what I could do ..." The white-haired man cut his words because an idea had come to his mind. Then the realization arrived.

"Mikasa ..." whispered the light-blue-eyed man. Erwin smiled. Eren did not understand what his stepsister was mentioned.

"Yes, in the first place, we think in Mikasa as the main objective of blackmail, after your act today I have no doubt about it. It is also possible that they also want to eliminate you, since, although your act of indifference towards your relationship With the girl officially convention, unofficially it is obvious that this was an act, the military police already see you as a danger after a simple cadet humiliated them in front of the Army General, so now they are more likely to use Ackerman to get to you and Eren." The commander explained his deductions.

"Sir, but that does not make sense, Mikasa is very strong, they could not do anything to her." Eren jumped in defense of the girl; It may be that her overprotective attacks bother him, but she remains a sister to him.

"I agree with Eren, commander, Mikasa is at my level or even above in terms of physical abilities, and she also made herself known to the top brass for his performance in Trost. It was necessary the best soldiers and take her off guard to have an opportunity, and if they fail they would be greatly compromised." The white-haired one fought back. Erwin looked into Faraday's eyes, as if searching for something.

"Hange, why do not you spend quality time with Eren? I'm sure you want to ask him a lot of things, remember that tomorrow we left for the old castle." The commander asked his subordinate, who simply nodded and went back to her way "I love the titans" and took Eren almost on his back. The brunette gave one last look to his white-haired friend before going out the door.

Faraday watched Eren cautiously leave.

_"Ok, either they want to kill me or they're going to reveal to me something that could kill me from misusing the information."_ The cadet thought, although he never lowered his composure. In front of him was the commander of the legion; the strongest man in humanity; and the second best soldier in the legion.

"Faraday, what I am about to share with you is something highly confidential that we can not yet directly test, if I am going to share it with you it is because I trust your responsibility towards the good of humanity. I have your word that you will use this information to the good of our race?" The blond asked seriously.

"Or you die." Captain Levi said.

"Sir, saying and doing is the same for me." The cadet said simply.

"Okay, you see, we have had the theory that there is a hidden division in the military police; it is an open secret that the police are corrupt, their high officials live on selfishness and it is one of the main reasons why most The cadets are pointing there. A year ago, I sent a talented soldier to join the military police to be covered, unfortunately his will was not so strong, because after a few letters we did not receive more. We learned that he was in a good position within the branch, he let his tongue out in order to obtain wealth, we know that because immediately afterwards several entrepreneurs withdrew funds that they had in the legion of recognition." The commander explained the situation, leaving the white-haired man surprised.

He spent a few minutes in silence thinking about what to say.

"I suppose they did not assign me the same mission, since I helped you publicly to obtain custody of Eren, if I joined the military police, the top officials would have all their eyes on me, all I can think is that you want to take advantage of the possible attack on Mikasa to at least confirm the existence of that division, but that would mean leaving her completely vulnerable." The white-haired creature deduced, with some discomfort in that last thought.

"Wow, you're a surprise box, are you some kind of genius or something?" Asked the little man.

"No, sir, I just learned to keep my head cool at the moment of thinking, really my partner, Armin Arlet, is smarter than me, but he has some confidence problems." The white-haired complimented his friend.

"Going back to the subject, you are going in the right direction, we want You to stay close to Ackerman, but from the shadows, we already take care to postpone the election ceremony for a week and we will also move cables to make her as vulnerable as possible." The commander explained his mission.

Faraday stared at the ground thoughtfully. He could not bear the thought of using Mikasa as bait, he felt he was betraying her confidence; Besides, after everything that happened, she must be vulnerable.

Erwin noticed the indecision in Faraday's sight, being able to determine why.

"Faraday, I know you do not like the idea of your girlfriend being in danger, but think of it as a plan to protect her, Eren and you." The blonde softened his tone.

"Sir, she's not my girlfriend, but I admit it's very important to me ... And even without that in mind, I would be using her as a bait, I understand the importance of sacrifices, but I'd rather die twice before losing a soldier."

Those white-haired words reminded Erwin of a conversation he had with Hange a few days ago.

* * *

**_A couple of days before._**

* * *

_"That Faraday boy really has leader material, he managed to cheer up an army of demoralized soldiers, look at the transcript of his words, even sound like you, maybe you've found your successor." The redhead mentioned playfully. Erwin read the reports._

_"Not exactly, Hange." The blonde said, earning a confused look from the woman in glasses._

_"I still would not dare to affirm it with fervor, but this boy not only knows the meaning of sacrifice, but also of self-sacrifice, something that I have not been able to understand."_

* * *

**_Present._**

* * *

"Are you going to do it yes or no? If you follow our plan there is a possibility that she will survive, but if not, then they will use it as blackmail for Eren and You to surrender; believe me, they will do anything to her for obligate you to collaborate, there are no limits to human cruelty." It was the rude words of Captain Levi.

Faraday knew he was right.

"Life gives me opportunities ... two options, possible same result ... I will." The white-haired man declared with a sigh at the end.

"Well, now I want to tell you something about the next expedition ..." The blond with bushy eyebrows began.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_Several days have passed since I was assigned this mission. I have stayed close to Mikasa from the shadows, without giving away my position; My times as a thief have served me well to keep me hidden. Commander Erwin justified my absence by saying that I had been assigned to work with Hange when Mikasa and Armin asked him before he went to join his men at the old Legion barracks. That made me feel bad, I wanted to be with my friends now; Krista, Sasha, Armin, Reiner, and especially with Mikasa; Seeing her from a distance was not the same as being by her side._

_I have to be strong to be able to save her. I admit that my mind is not in the best conditions; I still have nightmares about Thomas, Mina and all the people I practically sentenced to death in Trost. I must be stronger and do whatever is necessary to protect the weak and those I love._

_So far the only warning signal was the murder of the two titans that Hange and I were investigating, their deaths devastated the sub-commander. Being busy with Mikasa I could not focus on that case, so I spoke with Armin to be on the lookout for any detail._

* * *

_Daily end of a soldier._

* * *

It was night and Faraday was on a tree, without the maneuvering equipment, having to rely on his natural physical abilities; obviously he was not unarmed, he had at least 5 knives hidden strategically in his clothing and two of his custom swords in a holster. He decided not to bring his maneuvering equipment for the simple reason that it did not benefit his stealth and Mikasa has very acute instincts, also if someone were to attack her he would not come with maneuvering equipment if he did not want to be seen. To help his stealth and the fact that this was an unofficial mission, Faraday was not wearing his military uniform; opting for a black shirt and a long trench coat of the same color with a hood to hide his hair; pants and combat boots of the same color; as a plus, his arms were covered by light armor from the wrists to before the elbows, the same type of armor on his calves.

Mikasa was sitting on a lonely bench, obviously solemn; Eren was far away and Faraday was busy. She really needed to spend time with them two after what had happened. Eren was his family and Faraday was ... her friend? Her best friend? She only knew that with the white-haired boyl she felt comfortable, safe and loved, sensations that she had not felt for a long time because of a person, not even Eren. She could not even be with her other classmates because apparently they were assigned tasks while she was left to rest because of her performance in Trost.

Faraday felt a tingle on the back of his neck. Mikasa was alone, there were no soldiers or cadets in a radius of 700 meters, all thanks to Mike who had been left with the excuse of supervising the cadets to carry out the plan. It had taken 4 days to reach this point, leaving Mikasa alone so suddenly could cause suspicion in the alleged attacker, so the separation had been gradual taking advantage of when the brunette was lonely or sad to walk at night, information given by Faraday because he came to accompany her several times.

Then the white-haired boy noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. And he saw it.

A figure on a roof to 5 houses from Mikasa's location; It was crouching and preparing something in its hands.

Faraday set off; he moved among the trees like a monkey and with the sigil of a wolf stalking its prey; He came to the alleys that separated House 4 and House 5, which was where that silhouette was. The white-haired boy waited, and after a few minutes he saw how the silhouette jumped from one roof to another. Without wasting time the white-haired climbed in a matter of seconds to the roof of house 4, revealing his position since the figure became rigid, however, the white-haired did not stop running.

Without any exchange of words they both rushed towards each other. Faraday threw coordinated kicks that were fluently avoided by the attacker; there was an exchange of fists that ended with Faraday holding its right arm while with his free foot dragged the support foot of the attacker, trying to knock it down. He almost succeeded, but the attacker regained its equilibrium by somersaulting backward. Then the attacker pulled out a combat knife.

Faraday took one of his knives quickly, blocking the knife that was visible on him. Both fighters exchanged blows accompanied by the extra risk of being cut or stabbed. The white-haired threw his knife directly to distract it, getting it, then kicked, the hand that had the knife and without losing momentum with his other leg turned to give it a direct kick in the chest that sent the attacker flying.

Faraday looked away, Mikasa had risen and was moving away from them. Faraday decided to end this quickly and drew his two swords.

The light-blue-eyed rushed towards the attacker, who in an attempt to block the katas of the white-haired took out two more knives, blocking for a few moments the swords before these cut their knives. Faraday managed to superficially cut the attacker's chest, since he did not want to kill it for obvious reasons, Faraday go to the tendons of its arms and legs to make it invalid. However, Faraday did not expect the attacker to stop his sword with its left forearm naked. The white-haired then quickly noted the physical characteristics of the attacker.

Long brown hair, slim figure, possibly woman; the lower half of her face is covered by a facial mask and her eyes are barely visible in the darkness; She wore a seemingly leather garment that felt well distributed so as not to cause discomfort; her hands had combat gloves and her forearms were bare; in this case, the left one that stopped his sword almost looked like ... metal?

Faraday did not have more time to analyze the attacker when she swept it, causing it to fall and stealing one of his swords which quickly pointed towards the white-haired. However, he reacted in time by blocking it with his other sword and kicking the attacker from the ground sending her away. Faraday quickly took his other sword and stood up on guard, only to see the attacker withdraw.

The white-haired did not waste time in pursuing her, jumping between roofs and alleys with great skill. However, he was beginning to reach the limits of safe radio and if he was discovered he would have many problems. Soon he had to let the attacker escape. The white-haired then did not waste time in returning to look for Mikasa.

A few minutes later, he managed to locate her by returning to the female pavilion, supposed to sleep. The white-haired man sighed heavily as he removed his hood.

_"What the fuck was that?"_

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_The morning after my confrontation with that stranger I went to Mike to inform him of the situation. We both had the same question: Why only one person?_

_I could see her great skill in close combat and with a knife; She was also stealthy enough so that Mikasa would not detect it, but even so I could do it, maybe it had to do with my beneficial position or it was luck. What bothered me the most was her arm; prostheses were just a simple idea, science was not advanced enough for something like that and less a metal prosthesis. But I was clear that it was not a prosthesis, since I shared blows with her and to the point where he had to block my sword was that he came to notice the hardness of her arm. Somehow I do not understand how she managed to change her skin to metal naturally._

_Mike told me that we would leave today at dusk to the old headquarters of the legion, where Eren was; he gave me time to say goodbye to my companions since Mike proclaimed me an official member of the legion. We doubted that they would attack Mikasa now that they were compromised._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

"You go?" It was Krista's question.

Faraday was in a room with his closest companions of the 104; he had gathered them to inform them that he would be leaving in a short time and wanted to say goodbye to everyone in case one of them chose to go to the military police or to the garrison troops.

"But the choice of branches is in two days." Connie said confused, making Ymir growl.

"What is not obvious? Sure they gave him a direct pass to the legion, he has been doing work for them for days and since he has become so famous lately I would not be surprised if the commander himself offered to join." The chestnut explained correctly.

"But why was not Mikasa offered the same thing? Both are the top 1 of our generation." Sasha questioned.

"The two may be close in terms of physical abilities, but in the initiative Faraday wins by far, remember that he took the leadership of our troop in Trost and also spread the news that a cadet diplomatically defeated the military police in the military tribunal, who do you think it was?" It was Annie who came out in defense of her fight partner.

"Wow, how nice you are. Did you get sick?" The white-haired asked playfully, making the blonde look away.

"Anyway, your assumptions are correct, I was offered a position in the Legion, I do not know if it was a specific squad, I'm leaving now because Sub-Commander Zoe has tasks for me, so I wanted to say goodbye to you, since I know that some will go to the military police and we will not see each other in a while." The light-blue-eyed one informed, looking at Annie for a moment.

One by one he was shaking hands with each of his companions, except Krista who embraced him with tenderness and Sasha who almost knocked him down. Then he reached Mikasa, who had her eyes on the ground and had not said anything in a long time.

Faraday gently took her chin to lift her face, thus making the brunette look at him.

"Hey, we'll see each other in a few days, I know we have not spent time together these days, but it's something that got out of hand." The white-haired man tried to excuse himself smiling sadly.

"Do not worry, I understand you were busy." The brunette said solemnly. Faraday looked at her for a few seconds, losing himself in his black eyes.

"I promise I'll see that Eren does not do anything reckless." He burlesque told her, stealing a small smile from the girl. Faraday then thought for a few seconds.

"When you join me in the barracks, I would like to talk to you about a couple of important things ..." The white-haired man declared seriously, making Mikasa look at him curiously.

Faraday could not help but stare once again at her eyes; She was very important to him and he could not bear not being honest with her, so once she arrived at the barracks, he would tell her about the operation that took place in the last days.

Then, the white-haired boy bowed a little, because he is 10 centimeters taller than the brunette, and with great delicacy kissed her forehead while his right hand settled carefully between her jet-black hair.

That action blushed the girl a lot, the biggest blush in her life.

"Well, it's time to leave ..." When the light-blue-eyed separated from the girl he could appreciate the faces of his companions, sincerely he had forgotten for a few moments that they were there. Most of the boys gave him clever smiles with thumbs up, except for Jean who seemed to want to jump off a bridge; while the girls, with the exception of Annie and Ymir, saw the scene with a dreamy face and hands together.

"Eh ... Well, ahem, goodbye, guys." He said goodbye one last time before turning around and leaving. Actually, he just wanted to hide his blush.

Mikasa stared at the white-haired man's back, which finally disappeared behind the door. The brunette then noticed the sly look that Krista and Sasha were giving her; She knew what was coming and sighed; Annie and Ymir also because they knew they would be forced to participate.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_Mikasa Ackerman, what did you do to me?_

* * *

_End diary of a soldier._


	5. Breath

**Another chapter of chachara, although without existential shits, but with some scenes to Sherlock Holmes so cool. Already from the next chapter will return to fly visors and brains everywhere, promised.**

* * *

**_"So sacriface yourself, and let me what's have left. I know that I can find the fire in Your eyes."_**

**_\- Breaking Benjamin._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Breath**

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_The trip to the base was quiet. Mike does not speak and the commander was generous enough to pay for a carriage for us so we did not have to ride. The journey has helped me to reflect on the number of events that have recently occurred._

_The violation of the Rose wall, Eren being a titan, the first victory of humanity, the death of several of my friends, the almost murder of Mikasa; Not to mention that strange ability that I do when I'm in a complete state of anger. It's amazing to think that all of this took place in the last two weeks. I hope at least a few days of respite, but something tells me that it will not be like that._

_I'm going with the goal of training Eren. Yes, I know that is the work of Captain Levi, but I doubt that he does it as he should; Eren's physical conditioning is important, it is necessary for him to improve his dominion over his own body. The case is to make the mental change; Eren is impulsive and really a lousy strategist, sometimes I even understand why Mikasa is so obsessed with his safety. In fact, for Mikasa is that I'm taking this realization, if I want her to leave aside her obsessive attitude first I have to make Eren worthy of trust, give arguments to leave on his own and have the certainty that he won't die easily._

_I must not forget to ask the commander for a salary advance, I need it to pay off some debts, although I doubt it reaches me; On the other hand, I did a suicide mission, which in fact would have been perfect if I could have caught that guy or woman._

* * *

_Daily end of a soldier._

* * *

Mike and Faraday arrived without problems at dawn. They immediately went to Erwin's office, where Levi and Hange were also waiting for them. Faraday proceeded to give them the report of his mission without leaving a single detail about what happened before the watchful eye of the three members of the legion.

"So, was not there some symbol on her clothes?" Erwin asked wanting to force a bit of the white-haired man's memory.

"No, sir, as I said, her suit was completely different from anyone I had seen, it was not a soldier's suit, although it was combat, I managed to detect some firearms in her clothing, but She did not use them because of the stealth situation, the only thing I do not find logical is her ability to harden the skin." The light-blue-eyed told him.

"Yes, that attacker not only proves that there is a secret division in some branch of the army, but also the evidence of superhumans among them ranks, I doubt very much that she has shown all her abilities, after all she was sent to a dangerous mission in lonely." Reflected Hange.

"Yes, I did not use all my strength at the beginning of the fight because I wanted to evaluate her level, she raised her level every time I did, until she was forced to show that special ability." The white-haired commented.

"Well, this is bullshit, a fucking super soldier, as if we no longer had enough with Eren." The man of short stature complained, making the white-haired man perspire internally; it was better to keep that strange skill of him secret for now.

"I guess there's nothing left to discuss about that for now, good work, Faraday, sorry that your first assignment was so dangerous." Said the blond with bushy eyebrows.

"It's nothing, sir, I thank you for informing me of the possible attack on my friend, I do not know what would have happened if we had not taken action on the matter. I trust her abilities, but it is not known what other things that attacker could have the sleeve." The white-haired man thanked, giving Erwin a smile.

"Now, Faraday, you are an official member of the legion of recognition, you will be placed under the direct supervision of Captain Levi for an indefinite time, he will judge your performance if you are to be part of his special squadron." The commander declared, leaving the white-haired man surprised. Being a possible member of Levi's squad was no small thing for a rookie, only Eren entered directly because his special case.

"I will strive, sir." Faraday said firmly.

"You'll have to do more than make an effort, I'll take the shit out of you, kid. I'll see you in two hours outside the castle, be punctual." The black-haired promised; the captain did not expect a smile from the new member of the legion.

"I would not expect less, Captain." The light-blue-eyed stated.

"Well, sub-commander Hange will show you your room." The commander informed him, to which Faraday nodded.

"Excuse me, sir, I know it may sound very daring on my part, but I was wondering if you could give me an advance on my salary." He asked for a touch of nervousness.

"Oh, of course, I do not see any problem, tomorrow you'll have your payment in gold coins, do you agree?" He asked, receiving an affirmative from the young man, before he thanked and left the door along with Hange and Mike, although the latter had other things to do.

"Erwin, do not you think we're depending a lot on that guy? I know it's good and everything, but still ..." The gray-eyed raised to his superior.

"He was the most qualified for that mission, Levi, he knew that you could not because of compromising your identity they could imprison you and then I would lose my best soldier, if they had caught Faraday, I would lose an exceptional soldier and leader, but it was worth it Besides, he would do anything to protect that girl or any of his friends, maybe even a stranger that he considered worthy or innocent." The blonde argued, earning a somewhat sharp look from Levi.

"You are taking advantage of his sense of responsibility." The captain affirmed. Erwin just smiled.

"Yes, he knows it. He knows that I take advantage of his morals, but he does not care, because for him acting was the right thing to do. He agreed with the order, but his attitude told me that he would carry it out according to his own code of honor. I am sure that the moment an order goes against that code he will not hesitate to ignore it, he respects authority for what it means, but he does not fear it. " Erwin explained to his most valuable soldier. Levi shared much of the blonde's analysis, after the white-haired man's show before the military court, daring to pose without hesitation in front of a person who could order his execution and nobody, only the king, could prevent it; all that made it very clear that the white-haired man was not worried about the titles, he maintained his ideals against whom he was put in front.

* * *

**Some time later.**

* * *

Faraday looked at himself in the mirror. He was already clean and changed; He wore his new uniform with the symbol of the wings of freedom. Erwin had the detail of giving it to him already in black. He tied his whole hair in an orderly ponytail and prepared to leave.

Once he reached the garden he could see that all the faces were familiar. The first he noticed was Eren, surrounded by the Levi squad members with whom he had had the pleasure of working when they cleaned the remaining Titans in Trost.

"Hey, Faraday!" He greeted Eren as soon as he noticed his friend, approaching him smiling, happy to see an acquaintance.

"Eren, it's a pleasure to see you, how have you been?" The white-haired man greeted his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder in greeting.

"It's been hard, but I'm fine, how are the others doing, is not the election ceremony still taking place?" The chestnut asked.

"They're fine, Mikasa and Armin send you greetings, and I understand that it will be tomorrow. Commander Erwin will be leaving tonight to deliver his speech along with sub-commanders Hange and Mike." Reported the white-haired.

"Do you know who is going to join the legion?" Asked Eren interested.

"Mikasa and Armin of course; Reiner and Berthold, maybe Connie and Sasha. If Krista joins, Ymir will come too, but I understand that Jean also intends to join in. However, Annie continues with her decision to join the police. I'm sorry, I know you have a crush on her." The white-haired said to him. Eren blushed at the last comment.

"A crush on her? what are you talking about?" Nervous asked nervously, causing laughter in Faraday.

"Come on, Eren, I know you did not let her beat you in training just because you're a masochist." The white-haired man mentioned mockingly. Then the others present approached.

"Oh, so the rookie titan has a girlfriend, is she a titan too?" It was Aurou's burlesque question.

"Hey, do not bother Eren, I think it's nice that in spite of situations young people can fall in love." The redhead scolded her partner.

"So you're the recruit the superiors are talking about so much." This time it was Eld who spoke, diverting the subject to the white-haired.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Petra, Mr. Aurou, Mr. Eld, Mr. Gunther, my name is Faraday Furorem." He greeted one by one with a slight bow of respect.

"Oh, you do not have to be so formal, dear, call me Petra." The smiling redhead told him.

"Let the boy treat us with respect to vary, we do not receive the merit we deserve." Expressed the nut-brown-haired acting somewhat strange with somewhat exaggerated expressions.

_"Is he ... imitating Captain Levi?"_ The white-haired thought surprised.

At that moment Levi arrived.

"It's good to see that everyone is punctual. Today the session will not be long due to official issues to attend in the coming days, now, as I mentioned before, Faraday will be in an indefinite test period in the squadron; if I'm impressed enough Then he will be part of the team. Now, to warm up, I want you to do 100 push-ups, 200 squats and 200 sit-ups, 50 minutes to complete everything, then we'll run 20 laps around the castle. " He ordered Levi. Eren swallowed hard at the monstrous amount of exercise, not even Shadis was so brutal; Eren watched the expressions of the others and could see some nervous sweat on the faces of Petra and Aurou.

Everyone started to start. In a few minutes Levi noticed that Eren was the one who had more problems, a little better was Petra and Aurou since the two of them stood out more for their agility than for their strength; Eld and Gunther were doing much better, but it was certainly not expected to see the white-haired man doing the exercises so easily that it seemed he was just walking. Literally towards a flex, squat and abdominal for every second.

In 8 minutes Faraday had already finished all the exercises, to incredible surprise of all present.

"How did he end so fast?" Aurou asked incredulously.

"Shut up and continue on your own, at this rate the titans will eat us before you finish 2 fuckings push-ups." Levi ordered, who now watched how Faraday had not wasted time and went back to doing repetitions of the same exercises with some variations. By the time 50 minutes ended, Levi counted nearly one thousand squats, a thousand push-ups of all kinds, and about 800 sit-ups, in addition to other routine exercises. Only Gunther and Eld finished the initial routine; Eren, Petra and Aurou died of suffocation, although the last two were close to finishing while Eren barely finished the push-ups.

"Tsk, what did I tell the two of you about increasing your strength? You can tell you've been lazing around, and Eren, what the fuck did they teach you at the academy? As I understood you were fifth in your generation, it's pathetic."The black haired complained.

"Captain, I think it would be a good time to point out that Eren needs extra training in terms of his physical and mental abilities." The white-haired man said, earning the attention of Eren and Levi.

"What do you mean?" The black-haired asked.

"Sir, Eren has a lot of natural physical strength but a poor fighting technique, and his perseverance is overshadowed by his impertinence, which makes him not train properly despite his efforts, which obviously ends with a poor result as he should be." The white-haired commented, earning an offended look from his friend, who was about to complain, but was silenced with a look from Levi.

"I see, since you know him better, what do you suggest?" The Captain asked.

"A well-established routine, teaching him a personal fighting style and mastering it, also, some strategy classes; all of this in order to teach him discipline, and this would be beneficial to his titan powers. I hypothesize that if Eren manages to dominate his body and mind in human form, the same will happen with his titanic form, I think this is more efficient than simply making him transform and try to control himself being in titan form as Hange mentioned to me a few days ago that she wanted to proceed with him ." He explained his idea to improve Eren as a soldier.

"Well, since it's your idea, you'll take charge of that part of the training, you'll start today after finishing the basic routine. Now, all of you, run. Petra, Aurou, after You finish running you'll come back and do the double of exercises as a punishment for not finishing on time, am I clear? " The Captain ordered, receiving a nod from the two soldiers.

This time Levi joined them, taking the lead. However, a few seconds later he was passed by Faraday. Everyone saw this fact surprised, no one could even match Levi in speed or strength. The Captain, who was holding back, decided to see what limits the white-haired had.

Faraday noticed Levi on his right, about to pass him. The light-blue-eyed felt an impulse of competitiveness and increased the speed; that was answered by Levi doing the same. Soon, the two were running at their maximum speeds, fairly even, but with a small advantage of Levi, no more than a meter. Such was the speed that they passed to the other four several times.

"On your left."

"On your right."

They said the subordinate and the captain, respectively, each time they passed by the others, who could only see with fear the two physical beasts.

Soon Faraday and Levi lost count of how many laps they did, since even the others finished their trot and they kept running.

"Hey, Brat, last lap, from where they are." The black haired shouted.

And so they ran at full speed and with the energy they had left.

In the end Levi ended up arriving a little more than a meter in front of the white-haired man. As much as Faraday has become a beast of effort, Levi had natural talent and many more years of training.

"It's impressive, I did not know of anyone who could match Captain Levi, even less a recent graduate." Eld said incredulously.

"Faraday was always a physical beast, in the academy he was the first to get up and the last one to leave the training field. Several times he trained more than 15 hours in a row, only taking breaks to hydrate and eat bread. That was a day whose our nickname troop like _when the carp became a dragon_, like that old story; it was a day that Faraday trained for 24 hours straight. " Eren counted with admiration towards his white-haired friend.

"Incredible ..." Petra whispered, looking shocked as the young man with the scar recovered his breath with the Captain before the two approached them.

"Well, Faraday and Eren will be training, Petra and Aurou have better finish their punishment in time, Eld, Gunther and I will discuss group strategies in the meantime." Levi ordered and everyone went to their work.

"So, Eren, I hope you understand that what I said before was not to insult you, it was constructive criticism, but do not worry, it will not be like when we trained in the academy when I only used you as a punching bag, now I'll worry about teaching you correctly... You want to be a boxing bag again. " The white-haired man said with a dark smile, scaring the chestnut who felt he was going to die.

Faraday spent the first half hour re-teaching Eren the basic katas of the Goken, since Eren's natural physical strength made this style the right one. Before the complaint of the chestnut for not wanting to get rid of Annie's style, Faraday said that they could adapt some of her movements to his Goken to make it more personalized.

"I see you do not want to let go of your dear Annie, huh?" The light-blue-eyed commented with mockery being received by a cry of denial of a blushed Eren.

When Eren learned the katas, Faraday made him repeat them as many times as he could until he was perfect. Then the white-haired boy looked around, noticing how Aurou and Petra were struggling to finish their exercises; Faraday had compassion on them and went to try to help them.

"You are breathing very irregularly." Both soldiers suddenly heard Faraday, who had approached. They were doing sit-ups.

"If you breathe once when you bend your abdomen and hold your breath when you tighten it to exhale when you go back down you will end up exerting a lot of pressure on your abdomen and your lungs will not work at maximum capacity. What you should do is breathe when you are lying down and expel the air through your nose when your abdomen is tense." He explained to both their problem. Petra complied with what the boy said while the pelimiel snorted.

"It's easy to say for someone who is a physical monster." The soldier said with some resentment.

"It's not a matter of being a monster, Mr. Aurou, it's all about hard work. I did not always have the skills I have now, in fact, I do not have anything special." The white-haired admitted, calling the attention of the two.

"What do you mean, you're incredibly skilled, you could even compete with Captain Levi." Petra said confused.

"I already told You, I was not like this before, when I was little I was a weakling, in my school the bullies bothered me and beat me." The white-haired's statements surprised the two members of Levi's squad, who stopped their exercise to listen to the boy.

"What, are you going to tell me that one day a mad scientist injected you with a rare serum that made you a super soldier or something?" Aurou asked sarcastically, causing laughter in the young man.

"No, Mr. Aurou, it was all through the effort. My deceased grandfather, Gai Furorem, was a retired veteran of the legion, he taught me how to fight, but more importantly he taught me the importance of discipline, perseverance and hard work; He had the faithful belief that hard work would sooner or later overtake natural talent, and he shared with me his most prized philosophy: the philosophy of effort. " The white-haired man related under the watchful eye of the two experienced soldiers.

"The philosophy of effort? What is it?" Petra asked curiously.

"The first foundation of the effort is to remove the mental limits, _he can not, it is impossible, _it does not exist, then you have to erase the physical limits: set a goal, for example, run 10 kilometers in an hour, if you do not achieve your goal , then run 20 kilometers in half an hour. Your motivation is your main weapon, if you are not motivated you will fail miserably. " The white-haired man explained the ideals he had inherited from his grandfather and first teacher. Petra and Aurou digested the information, and then without saying anything else they continued with their work.

Soon, the session ended and everything went to rest.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_A week has passed since I arrived here. Mikasa and the others must already be at the headquarters, but because how busy we have been, I still have not been able to see them._

_Eren has advanced a lot in his training; He already has a basic perception of the Goken and executes several movements successfully in battle. As for the strategy, there is still work to be done, I am trying that he maintain a cool head in all situations, but with his warm blood is difficult. In general, he is on the right track. I gave the go-ahead for Hange to run the first experiment with him tomorrow._

_The interactions with Levi's squad have been enriching. I have been able to learn several things from everyone, without exception. As for the most personal, Gunther is the most serious of all, Eld has a casual mood and in general his attitude is warm; Aurou hides his insecurity behind the arrogance and his act of the captain; Petra is definitely the one that best suits me, she is sweet and helpful, but she is also severe if the situation warrants it. Petra makes a premium tea, so much so that I asked her to teach me, since I decided that I would not be able to live without a brand Ral tea's; she accepted with pleasure to teach me. In exchange, I offered her several tips on strength conditioning and I gave her training sessions in free time._

_The only strange thing is that she treats me like a child, there go several times in which she scolds me for trying too hard, claiming that it could hurt me. I have always answered the same, not to worry since I have been training for years, however, this does not seem to matter since the next time she returns to scold me. I wonder if that's how it feels to have an older sister._

_With the salary that Erwin gave me I plan to pay all the street vendors of Trost I can find for everything I stole from them. Now it will serve you more than ever given the tragedy. However, it will have to wait a bit, due to the conversation I had with the commander._

* * *

_Daily end of a soldier._

* * *

The Levi squadron was analyzing the position they would have in the 57th expedition.

"... It's the safest position of all, we'll be covered by the other squads." Gunther explained to his companions. A doubt came to Faraday's mind.

"Excuse me, but what about me? I mean, technically I'm not yet a member of the squad, will I be with you or in another sector?" The white-haired asked. The others looked at each other, falling into account of that plot hole.

"Do not be an idiot, you'll be with us. You convinced me from the first day, brat." It was Levi's voice, something apart from the group, checking his horse.

"Well, Faraday, welcome to the team." Said smiling Petra being reciprocated by one of the white-haired.

They continued commenting on the purpose of the expedition, until Gunther asked Eren if he understood the question Erwin asked him when someone killed the imprisoned Titans. Then Gunther concluded that there must be a hidden purpose.

"Tell me, Faraday, do you have any idea what it could be?" The brunette asked suddenly, making the white-haired man remember the conversation he had with Erwin a few days ago.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Faraday, if I ordered you to die, would you?" It was the question of Commander Erwin, who had quoted Faraday in private. The white-haired man stared at the blond, thinking about his answer._

_"You would not have to do it, sir, I would tell myself when it would be my turn to die." The white-haired boy finally answered, making Erwin smile._

_"I see, do you remember that after Eren's trial I told you that the future of Eren in the legion would depend on the next expedition?" The blonde remembered, making the white-haired man nod._

_"Well, even if that's true, I'll keep details that I'll share with you now, Faraday, but it's confidential; because our history, I doubt I have to worry. You see, there's a purpose behind the next expedition that I've only shared with a few. Tell me, Faraday, did you notice that something was missing in the attack of the Titans on Trost?" The blonde asked. Faraday stared at him, thinking about that hell he lived and compared it with the other hell of 5 years ago._

_"The armored titan never appeared ... Also, unlike 5 years ago, the titans took longer to get in. When the colossal titan opened the gap in Trost, only a solitary Titan appeared at once." The white-haired finished._

_"Oh, we had not taken into account this information, the reports only say that when the colossal broke the wall the titans began to come in. Disadvantages of not being in the place of the facts, but the important part is that of the armored titan Why did not he show up? "_

_At the time of Erwin asking the question Faraday already had the answer._

_"Eren, his appearance interrupted the operation, but if we assumed that we would have to say that the colossal and armored Titan are not only changing titans but also part of the army, otherwise they would not have seen Eren. In fact, they would have seen Eren leave the titan's neck for the first time, something that only I, members of my troop and several of the garrison saw." The white-haired boy finished his deduction, before the pleased look of Erwin._

_"Yes. The objective of this mission is to attract the enemy to Eren. Since his presence was relevant enough to stop his actions, we will assume that either they want to kill him or they want to kidnap him." Erwin finished for Faraday._

_"I see, however, I do not understand why you are informing me, sir." The boy expressed his confusion._

_"As you said, you were there when Eren came out of the back of the titan's neck, you saw the colossal opening the breach in the wall; you have the necessary information for the later ones of this mission." The commander said looking at him cryptically. Faraday then smiled when he realized something._

_"I understand, I'm a suspect, right? You give me all this information to clear up any doubts about me. If the enemy appears directly on Eren then you will know that I am the enemy, since by training with Levi's squadron as much as possible. It is probably that I end up listening to where they will be located, now, if in the end the enemy does not appear then, although it does not show my guilt, it leaves me in a very bad place and in the crosshairs, on the other hand, if the enemy appears and destroys the other squads searching for Eren, my innocence will be demonstrated. All this is obvious since the enemy that attacks us, even if it is part of the army, most likely is not part of the legion, because if so, everyone would notice his absence in the expedition, and for me to be able to pass this information on to the enemy, I would have to leave the limits of the legion, which you would realize. I am quite surprised, Commander Erwin, you show off your reputation." Finished his deduction the white-haired with a smile. The blond also smiled._

_"Wonderful, Faraday, I have a hunch that tells me that you are not the enemy and I hope to be right, losing your brain and your abilities would be a great pity." The blond declared._

_"What if I'm not the enemy, sir? What good would it have been to give me all this information?" The light-blue-eyed man asked._

_"I already told you, Faraday, you have information in the first row about what happened in Trost, I hope that, with some luck, what you see in this expedition will make you connect the points and help us discover the identity of the enemy."_

* * *

**_End flashback._**

* * *

"No, no idea." Faraday answered seriously.

"Then we just have to trust the commander." Gunther finished by saying.

By dusk, Faraday had been helping Petra train her physique, making her run on obstacles with special weights. That for an hour, and now they were both sitting on the grass drinking water.

"So, Faraday ... any girl that you like?" The redhead asked suddenly, making the white-haired boy almost choke on the water.

"What's that?" The light-blue-eyed man asked. Petra just lifted her shoulders.

"Curiosity, I want to know if any girl manages to tame that metal heart." Petra said playfully, lightly tapping the white-haired man's chest. Faraday looked away, thinking of a certain brunette and could not help but blush a little. Petra, with her sight of a woman, managed to capture the pink on her cheekbones, letting out a mocking laugh.

"I knew it! who is she? Come on, tell me, do not be bad." The redhead argued, grabbing the white-haired boy's cheeks and pulling them.

"Petra, I'm a soldier, I do not have time to think about those things." Faraday finally said, pushing away Petra's hands. She pouted.

"Oh, you sound like Captain Levi." The redhead complained. Faraday could not help but laugh a little, she looked funny and tender when she complained; She almost did not look like a titans killer.

Both soldiers decided to walk a little before going to sleep. Night had already fallen so they entered a warehouse. As they moved forward, they heard several voices. Then Faraday saw them, it was Eren accompanied by most of his surviving friends.

"Oh, Eren, who are your friends?" Petra asked, drawing everyone's attention.

Mikasa put her eyes in those eyes that reminded her of the most abundant rivers of the walls, which were staring her back. For Faraday, for some reason, the girl looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

"Faraday!"

In the blink of an eye, the white-haired was approached by his most prized friend; He had to hold his ground so as not to fall because of the force with which the brunette hugged him. He, by inertia, returned the hug; placing one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her head, burying her fingers in her dark hair.

"Hey, Mikasa ..." The boy whispered.

"I missed you." Confessed the brunette leaving her head a little bit from the chest of the light-blue-eyed to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Me too." The boy replied as he pulled some hair away from the girl's face, using it as an excuse to caress her forehead.

Then a shrill scream from Fangirl made them return to the real world. The origin had been the union of Petra, Krista and Sasha, who looked at them as if they were watching a play.

The brunette and the white-haired then noticed the looks they received from others; the reactions were the same as a week ago, with the addition of Eren looking at them with an eyebrow raised accusingly.

"So what you said before, eh?" It was the suggestive question of Petra. Faraday and Mikasa then parted in shame.

"Petra, I'm a soldier, I do not have time to think about those things." The redhead kept on making fun, trying to imitate Faraday's voice.

"You will never let me forget it." The young man sighed. Petra just denied happily.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_It's been a month since I officially joined the legion, and it only takes a week to go on the expedition._

_The progress with Eren has been fantastic, the boy just needed a guide to help him channel his perseverance in the most effective way. He had become quite fit in the Goken style to be a beginner, his physical and mental attributes had increased a lot; He had managed to get some critical thinking through his big head. At least I thought a little more before acting or saying anything._

_His experiments as a titan had gone quite well. The last transformation that we tried had been a resounding success, Eren was able to follow orders without any problem, besides reproducing several katas of Goken in his titan form. It was not perfect yet, but it was enough._

_I have managed to find time to spend with my friends. The boys and I had a few drinks a few days ago; I invited Sasha to eat meat, and I think she made an altar of me; I spoke with Krista, although Ymir was there trying not to die of jealousy. And with Mikasa, well, since I do not have much time to write, I'll just say that, without counting Eren and Petra, she's the person I've spent the longest with._

_Speaking of Petra, we have come a lot in these last weeks. Ironically, her constant teasing about Mikasa and I led us to a serious talk, where I told her my story; about my parents, the two years I spent in the streets and how I had to steal (which I had not dared to tell Mikasa). In general, I opened up with her; Petra tried to do the same, but she admitted that her life had been fairly quiet, the only tragedy being that her mother died of illness when she was very young, but her father was very loving with her. What the redhead did was to share her dreams and aspirations, she wanted to end the retrograde laws of the government that saw women more as an object than a person, being the only exceptions if you were a wealthy woman or with an important surname. She also confessed to me that in the past she came to have a fixation by Captain Levi. Yes, of course, "in the past"._

_Petra soon became an important person for me. A loved one._

_With the other members of the squadron I had not gotten so much on a personal level, but I consider them precious comrades; we understood each other well in the use of the maneuvering equipment. Despite being the second to last in the chain of command (only Eren is below me), I practically turned, next to the Captain, the main offensive of the squadron._

* * *

_Tomorrow will be the day of the expedition. The day of truth. Tomorrow the future of humanity is decided; the enemy is revealed._

_I know it will be difficult, but I will give my all to avoid the most deaths within my reach. I will not let someone sacrifice himself if I can help it. Much less let my loved ones die._

_I will break the sky if necessary to protect them._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

**Well, this chapter was shorter and more lite than the rest. No one was in danger of death. I have failed You, Isayama.**

**The chapter obviously suggests the typical "calm before the storm"; all expressed up to the title of the chapter. It also serves to generate and reinforce Faraday's personal relationships. I guess it's pretty obvious why I made Faraday personally approach Petra.**

*** Cries in Erdian ***

**For the manga readers, have you seen the 119? Shit men, I love you Isayama and fuck you fucking evil.**


	6. Evil Angel

Well, here is the chapter where the development of the 57th expedition of the legion of recognition will be seen. There will be many feelings throughout the chapter, loaded with a pair of flying visors and a direct reference to Pink Floyd. Just adding Pink Floyd to the recipe already makes it perfect.

* * *

_**"No, don't leave me to die here, help me survive here alone. Don't surrender."**_

_**\- Breaking Benjamin **_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Evil Angel.**

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_Today is the day of the expedition. I know what could happen today; I know that today many people will die, but I will not let anyone die in front of my nose. I prepared 5 pairs of customized swords for this mission._

_Mikasa was nervous this last week, she was worried about Eren; I gave her my word that He had improved a lot and that he was not the same impulsive one a month ago. She was quite skeptical, I would have liked to show her one of our training sessions in person, but Captain Levi does not allow anyone but his squad in his training, and more in those related to Eren. She ended up trusting my word anyway._

_We will be quite far away in the formation. I hope nothing happens to her. I do not know what I will do if I lose her or another loved one to me._

_I know my thoughts are quite naive, but only here, in this diary, can I reveal my greatest fears and not be that genius that I have to be to survive._

_Mina, Thomas, Mom, Dad, Grandpa Gai, all those nameless soldiers who died in Trost under my command; I promise you that the wings of freedom that I carry on my back will blow your souls._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

The legion of recognition was waiting for the opening of the outer gate of the Karanese district. All the soldiers wore their uniforms with their cloaks that carried the wings of freedom with pride.

Citizens of the district had gathered to bid farewell to the Legion, many giving words of support since they relied heavily on Commander Erwin and the strongest soldier in humanity along with titan soldier.

Faraday had decided to leave his hair loose; he had cut it a little and now he had it as long as Petra; he wore the coat of recognition legion, obviously in a black version; They had been raining on him already because of his choice of color. The white-haired was next to Eren, who watched with nostalgia as some children looked with admiration at the soldiers.

"We do this for them, Eren, so they do not lose the innocence in their eyes as fast as we did." The white-haired man solemnly commented, causing the chestnut to nod and look straight ahead with determination.

The order to open the doors was given and the soldiers raised their swords in jubilation.

"ADVANCE!" It was Commander Erwin's shout, and everything started galloping toward hell.

"The 57th expedition outside the walls has just begun! Soldiers, advance!" The commander of the legion continued screaming.

All were in a short time crossing the old town to the outside of the wall; the houses were shattered and there was a smell of death in the air. Soon, a 10-meter titan appeared and the cover squad went to take care of him so that the rest could advance.

The white-haired watched the coverage team face the titan. He could go there and finish with everything in a few seconds, but that would break ranks and it would not look good that a rookie will take that daring, especially considering he was part of Levi's squad.

_"Do not die, please."_ Mentally asked the light-blue-eyed those soldiers without a name.

In a short time the legion crossed the village, and the blond commander gave the order to begin the long distance reconnaissance formation.

Faraday turned his gaze to the right; in the distance he could recognize Mikasa. With his hawk eyes he watched all his friends move away to take their positions in the formation.

_"My dear friends ... Survive."_ It was the almost drowned thought of the white-haired before turning his gaze to the front, returning to transforms his eyes into icy seas and his expression in a calculator.

* * *

**Time after. With Armin.**

* * *

The blond was scared, but even more intrigued. Not long ago, a titan with a feminine appearance appeared, noting mainly her breasts, although they lacked nipples. It was clear to Armin, she was a changing titan. He quickly searched for two flares, but the Titan rushed at him quickly, knocking him off his horse. When Armin thought he was going to die, that Titan only checked his face, before leaving him and keep running.

Now Armin was standing next to Jean and Reiner, discussing Eren's uncertain position while thinking of a conversation he had had with Faraday.

* * *

**_Flashback. Some days ago._**

* * *

_Faraday had gone to meet his friends with Levi's permission. They had talked for a few minutes before they had to go ahead with their duties. Faraday grabbed Armin's arm once he saw that everyone was already ahead._

_"What's wrong, Faraday?" Asked the blond puzzled, watching the boy's eyes go from a blue that reminded the warm rivers of summer to frozen rivers in winter._

_"Armin, I want to ask you a favor. Do not ask. In the expedition, if you notice or see something strange, and you will know when the time comes, I want you to shoot two successive flares: a black and red." Almost ordered the white-haired. Armin was intrigued, he did not understand why Faraday was asking for that, but because his expression it must be important._

_"Ok, I will do it." Armin promised. Then the white-haired relaxed his gaze and smiled kindly at the blond before saying goodbye and returning with Levi's squad. Armin watched his friend walk away, it was amazing how quickly he could change his attitude. Soon he ran to catch up with his friends._

_"Hey, Armin, what did Faraday want?" Reiner asked curious. Armin thought for a moment what to say to him._

_"Hey, He wanted to ... Ask me if we were busy tomorrow because he wants to spend time with Mikasa." The blond said as fast as possible. The brunette blushed and everyone laughed._

* * *

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

Armin took the two flares, and before the curious look of Jean and Reiner, shot a black and a red one successively.

"Armin, what was that?" Asked the puzzled stranger.

"It's to attract more attention, the situation is quite critical." Armin excused himself, hoping his friends would not ask any more questions.

* * *

**Squad of Levi.**

* * *

The entire squad, including Eren, had noticed that something bad was happening. The emergency flares were thrown in heaps and there were already tyrants cast into the center of the formation.

"This is bad, the formation is being violated very fast. I think something happened to the scouts." The white-haired reflected aloud.

"They are probably dead." It was the harsh reality shared by Levi, who was riding at his side. Faraday frowned.

The white-haired man knew that Levi was one of those involved in Erwin's plan, however, the rest of the team was oblivious to that situation. If he were not suspected of being the enemy, he doubted that he had been told about the plan; in fact, he now doubted whether Levi had accepted him as an official member of his squad for his abilities or for being a suspect.

Faraday then noticed two contiguous flares. One black and one red. It was the signal.

"Captain." He called the black-haired man, who looked at him out of the corner of his eye and nodded, then increased the gallop of his horse.

In half an hour they reached the forest of the giant trees, and there at last everything was beginning to disturb everyone. The squadron of special operations had rushed into the forest. Eren did not understand the reason for such action.

"Captain Levi, why do we enter the forest? We have no way of seeing the titans that come to us, we are blind and the formation broke a few minutes ago." Eren said worried, but trying to remain calm. The training with Faraday had served.

"Eren, open your eyes, a forest with exaggeratedly large trees, a perfect field to fight with your maneuver team, use the information you have at your disposal to deduce what is happening." Simply said the Captain.

_"I see, since I'm new, he does not tell me things directly because he wants me to discover it for myself."_ When thinking that, Eren directed the glance towards his companions. He could hear Auruo cursing in a low voice wondering what was happening; Petra, Eld and Gunther had a nervous look on his face; the only one who remained serious was his white-haired friend.

_"What, they do not know what's going on either ... But Faraday stays calm, doeshe know what's going on or just try to keep quiet? Or is he trying to figure out what's going on? Will Captain Levi know what's going on?"_ The green-eyed man was puzzled, the situation was very confusing.

Faraday could see Eren's troubled look; It was his thoughtful look. Obviously he did not understand what was happening; in fact, nobody in the team except the captain and he knew it.

He focused his eyes on Petra, clearly bewildered, even with a hint of fear of uncertainty.

"Petra, calm down, think about that song."

The white-haired man's voice reached the redhead's ears. She looked up at him, his ligh-blue eyes trying to comfort her.

_"He does not look upset, does he know what's going on? No, he's a rookie, very skilled, but a rookie. Is he just trying to make himself strong to calm those around him? You and your hero complex, silly little brother. " _I thought the redhead, before smiling. She was supposed to be the oldest, both in rank and age, she could not be untrustworthy to novices. Then, a memory came to her mind.

* * *

**_Flashback. Some days ago._**

* * *

_Petra was cleaning her room. Since joining Levi's squad the cleanliness had taken root in her being, perhaps not as much as the Captain, but enough to clean her room at least every two days._

_Without realizing it, she began to hum a special song for her._

_Faraday had just gone to look for her in her room, since her personal training was going to start in a few minutes. The white-haired man stopped at the door when he heard the sound of the amber-eyed's voice._

_It was quite beautiful and melodious. The white-haired boy could not help to stay in the doorframe, watching the woman sweep while her melodious humming continued._

_It was not until she turned around that she saw the white-haired; from the fright that caused her she screamed and threw the broom against him, which the light-blue-eyed caught._

_"Hey, do not you know how to knock? You almost killed me with fright." The girl complained, causing Faraday to laugh._

_"Oh? How bad do I look?" The boy asked playfully, giving a false face of regret. The redhead sighed and she punches him gentle blow to the chest._

_"You have a beautiful voice, what song was that?" The white-haired asked. The woman was a little saddened by the fact that they had heard her._

_"It's ... an old song that my father sang to me when I was a child." Said the redhead. Faraday took one look at the woman's room for the first time; before he had only come to the door out of respect, but feeling a little more confident he decided to enter. He noticed almost immediately an old, but clean acoustic guitar leaning against the wall._

_"Oh, do you like music?" The white-haired asked, although he already guessed the answer. Petra watched the novice play the fingerboard of his guitar lightly._

_"Yes ... It's family ... My parents met for music, my mother sang in a bar and my father played guitar in a nearby square, all this in the Utopia district. One day they met and join each other, they were a pair playing in pubs." The story told the redhead with confidence and a sad smile. Faraday knew why, she had already confessed that her mother had died when she was very small. Petra had almost no memories of her mother._

_"It's funny, my parents met for music too, although it was something different. My father was in a bar and he was challenged to play the guitar, although he did not have any knowledge or practice, he made such a mess that the guitar ended up put in the head of my mother, and that's how they met. " It was Faraday's turn to tell his story, with a smile between funny and sad. Petra smiled at this too._

_"What's the name of the song you were humming?" The white-haired asked._

_"Oh, the title is in an old language, but translated means something like Wish You Were here. "_

* * *

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

The memories of the redhead were interrupted by the sound of a flare behind her. A black flare

"It's what has been following us on the left." Gunther commented and Levi gave the order to prepare the swords.

They could visualize a soldier in the legion before a strange titan appeared at full speed, killing the soldier as he approached.

Everyone in the squadron looked at the female Titan with horror.

_"He killed him ... I could not even react when he appeared."_ The white-haired man scolded himself, making his horse gallop faster because the Titan was now chasing them.

"What the hell is that ?! An abnormal ?!" Those were the question cries of the blond of the squadron.

Faraday noticed some soldiers approaching. Surely they would try to attack the Titan since they did not know that they were simply guiding her into a trap.

He looked at Levi. He would not let him face the beast, but he should be able to warn them not to approach and then catch up with the team. With his speed it would not cost him to surround the Titan, she would also look for Eren.

"Captain, permission to warn the soldiers not to engage in combat." The white-haired man told Levi, causing everyone to look at him.

_"This brat knows what the plan is, his stupid hero complex dominated him; but whether or not those soldiers die will not affect the mission." _The black haired thought.

"You have 20 seconds."

Faraday do not need to hear anymore and at full speed he launched himself towards the trees. He did not stop seeing the Titan while keeping his distance. She noticed him and followed him with her eyes, instinctively placing one of his hands on the back of her neck; He saw a nameless soldier at his side, and without thinking she crushed him against a tree.

_"Damn, I'm late!"_ The white-haired man lamented mentally, hurling himself at full speed against the other soldier who was approaching, ramming him and falling on the branch of a tree.

"Nobody gets close to the titan! Spread the word! It's a direct order from Captain Levi!" He shouted to the soldier who in a few seconds took in the information. By the time he did, Faraday had reached his team.

With thanks, he landed on his horse.

"You took 22." Simply said the Captain.

"One died." The white-haired man wailed in a low voice, frowning.

"The soldiers die, child, do not be whiny." Auruo complained.

"I do not tolerate unnecessary sacrifices." The white-haired one fought back. The titan was fast approaching.

"Captain! Orders!" Asked the whole team. Levi just looked back and told them to cover their ears. Then he raised the flare gun, but only a Boom was heard.

"Remember the reason for your mission, protect that brat, nobody must touch a hair of him. Stop acting like idiots." The black-haired said to them. Eren looked at them in surprise.

_"I thought that they were only prepared to strike me if I got out of control ... There is something strange here, I do not understand why we did not attack that titan, she has already killed several and even though Faraday has sent the order not to get close he can sneak some soldier. "_ As if it were a prophet, Eren's thoughts came true. A soldier appeared at the side of the Titan, trying to cut off the back of her neck, only to be crushed by her hand. Eren and Faraday watched this with horror.

"Damn ... they do not listen." The white-haired complained; It was happening again, soldiers were dying and he could not do anything.

"Captain, we must finish that thing now! We can not let her keep killing our comrades!" Eren shouted at the top of his lungs, only to be silenced by Gunther, who told him that he should follow the captain's orders and continue riding.

"I do not understand why nobody says anything to me, why do we let that titan kill our comrades ?!" The chestnut asked desperately. His head was heating up.

"You do not need to understand, just follow orders! You do not understand 'cause you're a rookie, just follow your captain's orders!" This time it was Auruo's turn to scold him.

_"Why do I depend on them? I can do it alone ..."_ The brunette was thinking looking at his hand, about to bite, only to be stopped by Petra.

"No, you are right. She is a monster, she should die; your will is strong, however, our decision and yours are differentiated by experience, you decide whether to trust us, the legion or trust your abilities. The truth is that no matter how much I trusted my abilities or those of my colleagues, in the end we do not know what will happen ... we just have to make the decision that we will least regret. " It was Captain Levi's speech.

Faraday looked with surprise at the Captain. He had stood aside given his knowledge of the plan, despite his dislike of unnecessary deaths.

He could see from the corner of his eye how they were once again towards the gesture of biting.

"Eren ... Trust us."

Faraday's words collided in Eren. The white-haired man looked at Eren with his typical relaxed yet honest expression. Eren then remembered the first time he transformed in front of the team.

Despite being warned of his transformation, when he did, everyone looked at him with fear; except for Faraday and Levi who were neutral and Hange who watched him excited. The other members of the squadron watched him with fear and swords ready. Later they apologized for their unprofessional attitude and bit their hands as He did.

"What do you choose, Eren?" Levi asked, demanding in his voice. Faraday noticed that they were getting close to the point; They had traveled 300 meters since Levi launched his sound flare.

"I will continue!" The chestnut shouted.

The Titan was approaching at great speed. Faraday looked forward and smiled.

Suddenly, the Titan realized that there were capture devices and several soldiers waiting for her.

"Fire!" Commander Erwin shouted, and all the guns went off. The Titan only had time to cover the back of her neck with both hands while all the wires were embedded in her skin.

Then everyone in Levi's squad understood; the objective was always to capture the Titan.

"Eld, you're in charge, keep moving." Levi ordered before pushing himself towards the trees.

Petra smiled relieved, and as she looked at the white-haired boy she noticed that he still remained impassive.

"Faraday, did you know about this?" Petra asked, curious.

"Petra, do not be silly, if we did not know much less the rookie." Said the . Faraday just looked at them and gave them a playful smile.

_"That fool ..."_ Petra thought smiling at the boy she had come to love in the last month; Maybe it was a short time, but in this world, only one second is enough to die, so you have to live fast.

Soon, Levi's squad stopped to rest and discuss the situation.

_"We achieved the goal, but there is something more frightening in all of this, I had hoped it would be the armored titan who appeared, since it is obvious that the colossal is not an option, I did not expect to see a new titan shifter. It's terrifying that we do not know how many titans shifters there are and how many can be infiltrated. "_ Reflected the white-haired, leaving his thoughts to see how the team discussed why the commander did not trust the information. Eld had made a great deduction.

"Hey, brat, did you really know about this?" Auruo asked suddenly in disbelief. Faraday sighed.

"I suppose there is no reason to hide it now. Yes, Commander Erwin himself told me about the true purpose of the expedition, however, that was mainly because I was one of the main suspects of being a spy." The white-haired revealed, making everyone surprised.

"You a suspect? That's impossible." Eren said with confidence.

"It's not impossible, Eren, there were several reasons why the commander mistrusted me and they are valid. Depending on the outcome of this mission, my innocence, guilt or accusation, since we managed to capture the Titan, I want to believe that the Commander cleared his doubts about me. Last month he had sharp eyes from Levi and the others involved about me." Explained the light-blue-eyed.

"Did he tell you to check you in case you were the enemy? And in case you were not, like, I want to believe, is it?" Eld asked. Faraday shrugged.

"The only motive that the commander gave me was that I had important information about the battle in Trost and that this mission could help me tie things together and find more infiltrators." Faraday explained.

"Then in the end he did trust you, in a somewhat bizarre way, that's the commander." Petra said, smiling at the white-haired man. She knew that he was not a traitor; as a soldier she should distrust and wait for such a possibility, but her heart told her it was impossible.

They kept debating the situation, though Faraday plunged into his mind.

_"The colossal titan breaks the outer door and the titan locked in. The colossal titan does not break both doors because that would mean that the human would have to infiltrate inside the district after disappearing, that or a single transformation spends a lot of energy, after all it is A 60-meter titan must assume some burden on the body, given that there are two of them sharing the work, but then, what is the use of this female titan? What role did it play in the invasion towards Shiganshina and towards Trost? Come on, think about the differences .The armored titan did not appear due to Eren, the titans were slow to enter more into Trost while in Shiganshina they were huddled at the door even though the garrison reports said that there were no lurking titans that morning ... It is! The female titan attracts the titans in some way, but why didn't she do her job in Trost? Eren can not be the reason since that is not her point of employment ... Except that guide in my deduction, everything points to that she is the one that attracts the titans, the question is: how? "_

Just at that moment, a scream brought him out of his thoughts. It was the cry of a beast, rumbling through the forest. Then it fell silent.

"What was that?" Whispered the white-haired man. A couple of minutes later, the withdrawal signal was released.

They all proceeded to leave, but Petra noticed that Faraday was not moving, still with his eyes fixed on the place where the female titan had been trapped.

"Faraday, what's wrong? We have to go." The redhead called the light-blue-eyed, waking him from his reflection.

"Yes, I'm going."

Faraday took off along with his team, but he was still thoughtful. He did not even hear the conversation that Petra and Auruo had urinated on their first mission. Soon Gunther saw a green signal, and, thinking it was Captain Levi, so he threw another. Faraday followed them in automatic mode.

_"That scream ... I heard it once, when I was hunting with Sasha ... She told me that it was the cry of a desolate animal that had lost everything ... What did it mean? ... With that cry does it attract the titans? In that case ... "_

When the white-haired man left his thoughts to tell the group, it was too late. The figure they had thought was Captain Levi slit Gunther's neck.

"Mr. Gunther!" Eren shouted, heading towards the tan's hanging body. Faraday had a surprised expression.

"It's the female titan! She escaped! No matter how, protect Eren!" It was the cries of the white-haired, not caring to fill in the gaps in his deduction. As a missile he rushed towards the figure, who apparently recognized the danger that was coming, so without hesitation she let herself fall. What Faraday knew was that there was a titan in her place. Waiting for that change, Faraday quickly changed direction, spinning and cutting around the arm of the female titan who had aimed at him in an attempt to grab him; Faraday quickly positioned himself behind the back of his neck, lunging at the place like a tornado. However, their swords did not cut the flesh, they broke. The white-haired noticed that the skin on the back of his neck had hardened, and without losing time he left the Titan, dodging a counterattack and catching up with his squadron.

_"That hardening is like that of the super soldier a month ago." _The white-haired thought.

"We have to finish her now!" Eren shouted when he saw Faraday come back, preparing to become a titan.

"No! Eren, you must return to the headquarters quickly! Faraday, escort Eren!" They were Eld's orders.

"I want to fight too!" It was Eren's response.

"Eld, we need to attack her with everything, all together we can defeat her." It was the white-haired man's voice, surprising Eren since he did not wait for him to stand on his side.

"Are you also doubting us, Faraday ?!" Auruo complained.

"Eren, Faraday, trust us." Petra asked, looking specifically at the white-haired, who had a look of indecision.

_"I have to trust them, I can trust them, they do not need protection, they are the elite of the elite ... why am I hesitating? Maybe they are not weak, but Petra is a loved one for me ... maybe that's a Greatest reason to trust her." _Those were the white-haired's conflicting thoughts, looking at the redhead who was smiling at him.

Eren and Faraday looked at each other before nodding, and left. Faraday soon took Eren from the hood.

"Eren, I'm faster, hold on to me." The white-haired ordered. Eren, though not delighted, did it.

_"I must trust ... They will be fine, she will be fine ..." _thought the white-haired man, and memories came to his mind.

**_Flashback._**

_"Mikasa is pretty beautiful."_

_Faraday complained._

_"Are you going to start again?" He asked the redhead. They were both at the top of the castle, watching the full moon._

_"There's nothing wrong with it, Faraday, she's pretty, smart and strong. I think you would make a beautiful couple and have beautiful children." The woman became dreamer, causing Faraday to blush._

_"I think you're going too far ..." Whispered the white-haired boy with a nervous smile. Petra just laughed tenderly._

_"Obviously I speak to the future, You are still very young." The redhead said playfully._

_"Petra, I've already told you what I think of those things; I do not think I have children, I'm a soldier, I could die at any moment, I do not want any child to have to go through what I went through." The young man declared sighing._

_"You should not put so much weight on your shoulders, Faraday, you're not a war machine, you're still just a child." The redhead said sadly. The light-blue-eyed man looked at the moon._

_"5 years ago I stopped being a child." The young man declared. To his surprise, the redhead hugged him, pulling the boy's head to his shoulder._

_"No, you still are; you're a frightened child behind all that armor of hero, pragmatist, strategist and titans killer; you're a child who just wants to be loved, I know you hate unnecessary violence, you think you have to save them All because there was a time when you wanted to be saved. Faraday, behind that metal heart, if we take away all your intellect, strength, speed, there is a person who simply does not want to see anyone die. We don't know each other for a long time, and even for others you are a mystery, for me you are an open book. "_

_The redhead's words were sweet and sincere, that tone reminded Faraday of the times his mother calmed him down when having a nightmare or hurting himself; the times she hugged him when he cried because the other kids made fun of him and they messed with him._

_Petra bothered him, played (trained) with him, understood him, comforted him. It was like having the older sister he never had. Faraday, for the first time in a long time, let the tears come out of his eyes, while he clung to the redhead as if to let go he would die. Petra just let the white-haired boy vent, caressing his platinum hair._

_"I will not let them steal your humanity ..." The redhead whispered. Faraday could hear her, and clung to her more._

**_End flashback._**

_"No, I can not lose her ... I trust her, but I'd rather she gets mad at me than die." _Faraday stopped suddenly, causing Eren to look at him strangely.

"Faraday, what's wrong?"

"Keep moving alone, Eren. I will help them." Faraday ordered to let the chestnut go.

"If you go, I'm going too." Said Eren determined. Faraday looked at him with icy eyes.

"No. You are essential, you must get away from danger as much as you can."

"But-

" It's an order! "The white-haired man shouted, surprising Eren: in the years that Faraday had known him, he very rarely lost the papers.

Without waiting for an answer, the white-haired man took off at full speed to where he had left the rest of the team.

As he approached felt more chills, had a bad feeling.

_"I have to hurry."_ I thought the whitehaired increasing its speed spending more gas than he normally spend.

Finally he was able to visualize the female titan in the distance, looked how her arms were regenerating, he looked towards the ground ...

And then he saw it.

Eld, or what was left of him; the upper half of his body was lying on the grass, his eyes open denoting death itself. Auruo, he has his body in one piece, but his neck was in an unnatural position; his eyes open denoting death itself.

Faraday froze.

Petra, she lying stretched out beside a tree, her legs were in an unnatural position al, fully bent, could not see her face; she was against the floor.

Faraday's breathing cut off; their irises became small.

"It's not true ..." whispered the light-blue-eyed man.

**_Flashback_**

_"Would you sing for me?"_

_Petra was surprised at the sudden question of the white-haired man._

_"Huh? Why do you ask me that?" The redhead asked somewhat embarrassed._

_"It's just that I realized the other day that your voice is relaxing. Come on, sing that song you were humming, I'd like to hear what the lyrics say." The white-haired animated before the nervous look of the ambar-eyed women._

_"The song is in that old language." Petra said, since English was an uncommon language on the walls, normally only the inside ones used to be pretentious._

_"I know English, Petra. Come on, sing." Faraday kept pressing. The redhead sighed._

_"You know, anyone would think you have a crush on me and this is just an attempt to court me, eh Faraday?" The redhead smiled playfully trying to embarrass the white-haired, although this was not affected._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't like older women." The light-blue-eyed returned the ball._

_"Did you just call me old?" The redhead asked dangerously. Faraday raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to die today._

_"Do not get like that, I just want you to sing." He asked with the victim's face the boy._

_"Yes, anyway, I know you like blackheads." She wanted to embarrass the boy again, and this time it worked._

_"I guess I do not mind singing a little ..." Petra ended up giving a sigh in defeat. Faraday looked at her expectantly._

**_End flashback._**

**"So, so you think You can tell..."**

The female titan had seen Faraday arrive, and aware of his danger, she put a hand to her nape and crystallized it from now on to avoid surprises.

But she could not avoid a big surprise.

**"Heaven from hell...?"**

The Titan did not know when or how something cracked her face, cutting it vertically. The giant blonde stepped back, looking for the man with her one good eye.

A deep cut in her abdomen made her bend; and then another, and another. Then she saw him.

**"Blue skies from pain...?"**

Right there was the incarnation of human anger. Faraday's eyes were almost completely white because their irises were minuscule; his long hair had bristled, the veins of his arms, his neck and his forehead were marked. Sparks of electricity began to appear on their swords and legs.

Like a bolt of lightning he rushed towards the Titan, cutting her neck; then, low to her feet turning while cutting her flesh.

**"Can You tell a Green field..."**

The sparks became pure electricity around Faraday's body as he slashed the Titan's legs with such speed and anger that he was not going to leave anything but bits of flesh when he finished. And that was what he wanted, it was not enough to kill her, he wanted to torture her until she asked for mercy.

_"Suffer ..."_

**"From a cold Steel rail...?"**

The upper part of the titan's body fell to the floor. Faraday did not waste time and began to cut accurately the flesh of her torso, although you could tell he was not going so fast. The white-haired wanted to enjoy it.

_"Suffer ... like all of them ..."_

**"A smile from a veil?"**

Faraday stopped slicing the titan's flesh and began to stab her chest with great speed; Stab and stab, the electricity around him increased more and more, to the point of causing large and several beams of light.

_"I hate you… Suffer ..."_

**"Do you think You can tell?"**

Faraday jumped, staying suspended for a moment in the air, charged his electric swords to the maximum before throwing himself like a stormy tornado towards the torso of the titan, cutting it and burning it with fury.

_"Give her back to me ..."_

**"Did they get You to trade Your heroes for ghosts?"**

The person in the nape of the titan was experiencing the most frightening pain of her existence; She felt how her body was sliced fiber by fiber, tendon by tendon, muscle by muscle. The electricity that Faraday gave off not only cut, but also incinerated all the parts he touched.

_"I'm going to kill you ..."_

**"Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cold breeze? Cold comfort for change?"**

Faraday threw himself into the arms, one of which was still protecting the crystallized neck. Faraday cared little when he began to slice the flesh of her remaining remaining limbs again, enjoying every second of the Titan's agony.

_"If you do not give her back to me, I'll kill you slowly ..."_

**"Did You Exchange a walk on part of the war for a lead role in a cage?"**

The titan shifter could not stand it anymore, she needed to flee, she wanted to flee; she did not want to die, she knew that if her suffering had been great in the form of a titan, if he pulled her out of the neck her torture would be a thousand times worse than death.

At last, from the titan's mouth came a complaint of pain. Faraday stood still.

_"Oh ... Does it hurt?"_

**"How I wish ... How I wish You were here."**

Faraday stopped cutting the blonde's flesh. He walked all over his broken body in regeneration; Faraday's body was surrounded by an aura of yellow electricity that scorched everything in its path. Soon, the storm of humanity landed in front of the titan's only eye. That great blue eye looked at him with real fear.

"Are you ... are you asking me for mercy?"

**"We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl..."**

Faraday buried his sword in the titan's cheekbone, sending a volley that made the beast scream in pain. The blue-eyed stared at the frightened eye of the great blonde.

"You ask me for mercy ... The same you had with them? ... With her?" The white-haired man growled. Tears began to come from his eyes that reacted to the electricity around him.

**"Year** **after year, running over the same old ground..."**

Faraday rose again, hovering in the air as he saw the Titan with fury and tears in his did not deserve to die, no one that this thing killed deserved to die. He'll avenge them, at least that would do because he failed to protect them, to protect her.

"I'll kill you!"

**"And how we found? The same old fears..."**

Faraday carried all the electricity possible in his swords, the whole forest was beginning to suffer because of the natural human phenomenon that was happening, nature reacted to the fury of humanity, everyone in the forest felt the roar pain.

Everyone saw how the sky broke.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**"Wish you were here..."**

Faraday wanted rush to the titánida. She knew she would die.

Then there was silence.

The figure of Faraday had stood still, suspended in the air with an expression of shock on his face, with all the electricity still surrounding him.

_"My body ... Does not respond."_

Then it collapsed.

"AARG!"

Faraday screamed in pain as his body tried to control all the power that he had woken up, failing miserably. The white-haired man writhed in the air as he tried to cling to control.

_" No ... no! I must kill her! "_

Then there was nothing left

The electricity escaped from Faraday's body in a sigh. The light-blue irises rolled back and the white-haired's body plummeted, crashing to the floor A few meters from where was Petra's body.

Faraday, with his last moments of consciousness, looked at the body of his beloved, tried to approach, but barely and could half raise an arm.

"Petra ... My dear Sister ... I'm sorry," the white-haired man said with tears in his eyes before succumbing vacuum.

From the remains of titan a person emerged, which leaned against a tree, you could see her expression of horror and sheer terror. All of his whole body was shaking and her breathing was heavy and irregular.

Her Blue eyes dared to look at her almost executioner, totally inert.

She had two minutes to rest, before listening to a maneuvering team smiled, she knew who it was.

**With Eren.**

Eren had stayed in the same spot where Faraday had left him. Maybe he would not go to battle, but at least he would wait for them. The chestnut waited patiently until a great rumble, as if it were a thunderclap, disconcerted him, and as he looked towards the sky he noticed how thunderbolts fell despite there being no black clouds. As soon as it arrived, it disappeared.

"What was that?" The chestnut asked loudly. He clenched his jaw, he could not wait anymore.

Eren went to look for his squad.

When he was close to arriving, another rumble was heard, although this was familiar. Then Eren froze.

The female titan has just emerged next to her previous decomposing body. Eld was on the ground, split in half; Auruo's neck was broken; Petra had her legs twisted, and a few meters away from her was Faraday, his friend, lying on his stomach without any apparent injury. However, given the general framework, Eren could only think of one thing.

_"No ... No ... They ... Faraday ... NO!"_

"I'll kill you!" Eren screamed as he launched into battle biting his hand furiously.

The female Titan did not expect such speed from Eren when he hit her with a flying kick, sending her through the trees.

Eren ran to her, trying to hit her while she was on the ground, but she was fast and pulled away. The blonde tried to sweep it away, but Eren jumped back.

_"You ... are going to pay ... Maybe it was my decision that killed them ... But this is still your fault!"_

Eren titan put himself in a fighting position, the position that Faraday had taught him: the Goken.

Eren screamed and rushed towards the blonde. The chestnut gave her several kicks, which were blocked with great difficulty by the Female Titan. She then decided to harden her fist and hit him squarely in the face, however, Eren dragged her teeth over the female titan's arm as he kicked her squarely in the solar plexus that sent her flying several meters into the air.

_"I'll kill you using the technique of the man you murdered, you goddamn bitch!"_

**With Levi.**

Levi was refueling and refilling his swords, when suddenly thunder and lightning began to fall from the sky when there was no sign of rain; As soon as that phenomenon came it was gone, and Levi hurried to recharge. Once it was replenished, he heard a scream, Eren's scream.

Levi rushed at full speed to the source of the scream. He did not wait for the scene that he would have to see.

In the distance he managed to see a body hanging from his harness. It was Gunther. Levi passed by without seeing him.

Later he looked towards the ground. Half of Eld's body stared at him with his dead eyes; Auruo's neck did not allow him to see him.

Then, near a tree he saw two bodies. Petra with her legs twisted and a few meters away was Faraday, totally inert face down, but without any missing or crooked limb.

Levi did not have time for mourning. Despite the pain he felt at that time, he only offered a silent prayer to his five fallen soldiers.

Not knowing that some chests still rose and fell to the sound of its breathing irregular.

**Later.**

Mikasa had found Eren fighting the female Titan, and she proceeded to help him by serving as support.

Eren, seeing Mikasa, could not even see her at the eyed. How would you tell her of Faraday's death? He had not even accepted it yet.

Both were giving a fair battle to the blonde. However, at a given moment Eren was distracted when he saw Mikasa about to be caught by the female titan, which gave sufficient time to the above to give an improved crystallization that blown away, leaving kick KO

When the Titanide prepared to go for Eren, the dark-haired half-eastern threw herself and cut her hand and then quickly cut off Achilles' two heels, putting the big blonde on her knees.

Then, Captain Levi took action.

"Captain, Eren is still on his titan, but he's knocked out." Mikasa quickly informed him. Levi recognized her as Eren's friend and Faraday's girlfriend, he did not know if she knew about the latter's death.

"You saw it?" The dark haired asked cryptically. The black-eyed looked at him confused.

"I do not understand."

"It's nothing, forget it. Go for Eren, I'll distract the bitch." Then Levi rushed towards the blonde, who had already risen.

Levi turned around her arm cutting it, to finally nail the swords in her eyes. The black haired man propelled himself into the air, pulling out another new pair and plunging towards the Titan, cutting along her entire body. Then he set out to cut as many muscles as possible, until the blonde was exposed.

Mikasa, who had already removed Eren from his titan, saw the exposed nape of the titan and without thinking she threw herself at her despite Levi's warning.

The blonde surprisingly raised a hand ready to catch and crush Mikasa, however, Levi arrived in time to save her, although he ended up twisted an ankle.

Levi was safe on a high branch where Mikasa had already arrived with Eren.

"Worry about your friend, not because of your thirst for blood. We have to leave here, forget about her." Said the raven, to which the girl nodded somewhat ashamed for having to be saved.

In the air, Levi held Eren, looked at Mikasa sideways.

"Hey, you're Faraday's girlfriend, right?" The captain suddenly asked, causing Mikasa to blush.

"No… We are just friends." However, thinking about Faraday made her realize that he was nowhere to be found, which was odd since he should have been protecting Eren along with Levi and his squad.

"But where is he, is he helping somewhere else?" Mikasa asked, eager to know about the white-haired. Levi stared at her.

"He's dead."

Those words felt as if someone had stabbed her with a knife 50 times in the same place. Mikasa, incredulous, stopped on a branch. Levi did it too.

"You lie ..." the brunette said incredulously.

"No. On the way here I found the corpses of all my squad, He included ..." The gray-eyed said sincerely, noticing how Mikasa began to tremble and fell to her knees, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"No ... again ..." The brunette whispered, grabbing her left wrist.

**_Flashback._**

_"I already told you, Mikasa, Eren is doing very well, I hardly recognize him anymore." The white-haired boy said, carrying some boxes along with the brunette._

_"Really? Has not he given you problems?" The girl asked, causing Faraday to laugh._

_"If he don't cause me problems it would not be Eren." They both laughed at that._

_"Ne, Faraday ... My squad leader sent me to buy some things in the district ... I was wondering if ... you would like to accompany me ..." It was the shy request of the brunette, almost stammering. Faraday could not help but smile at how tender she looked._

_"I'll accompany you wherever you want to go." The light-blue-eyed boy told her, smiling. The girl smiled back, with pink on her cheeks._

_The journey to Trost lasted an hour at a fast gallop. Soon they came to the store where Mikasa's squad leader told her to get the things; The girl handed the leaf to the owner and he nodded and went for the order._

_The blue-eyed man looked around the store. It was mainly metals and materials. However, he could see something that shone a little more than the rest. He walked over and realized it was a solitary gold bracelet in a case. An employee noticed that the white-haired man looked at the bracelet and approached._

_"Oh, I see you're interested in the bracelet." The lady smiled kindly; I would be around 40 years old._

_"I thought it was an armament shop, ma'am." Said the light-blue-eyed._

_"And it is, what happens is that the other day I left some molten gold, then I made this bracelet. I put it on sale in case some curious interested." The lady explained to him. Faraday kept looking at the bracelet. Then the employee noticed the dark-haired girl who had arrived with him._

_"Why don't you give it to your girlfriend? Sure she likes it." The lady proposed, causing Faraday to blush a little._

_"She's not my girlfriend ..." The boy muttered. The lady just smiled and laughed a little._

_"Even so, it would be a nice present." The lady pressed a bit more. Faraday looked at the bracelet and then at Mikasa, who was absorbed in waiting for the order. He looked at the skin of her arms, it seemed made in the most beautiful amalgam of ivory and porcelain._

_Without thinking about it, he bought the bracelet._

_Later, both arrived at the headquarters and Mikasa left the packages with the squadron leader. Both young men decided to walk a little before they had to separate. Then, Mikasa noticed the bag inside Faraday's jacket, since he was fiddling with her._

_"Faraday, what is that?" The girl asked curiously, exalting the light-blue-eyed a bit._

_"Something I bought in the store ... for you ..." the white-haired man confessed, a little looking away in embarrassment. Mikasa's eyes lit up._

_"For me?" She asked wanting to confirm. Faraday nodded and lifted the bag, handing it to Mikasa. She opened the bag and her eyes shone brighter. Now he held the bracelet in his hands. She was never a fan of jewelry, but for some reason this one seemed beautiful to her._

_"I saw her and I could not help thinking that it would look good on you."_

**_End flashback._**

The brunette was holding the bracelet in her left hand.

"He is not dead ... he can not be dead ..." The brunette continued.

"Listen, I know it's hard and I'm sorry for your loss, today I lost a lot too, my entire squad. But we have to keep going and get Eren back safely to the walls." Levi said, trying to get Mikasa to get up. He should not have told him about Faraday yet.

Mikasa stood up, grabbing her left wrist.

"He is alive. I know." It was all the brunette said before driving into the trees. Levi sighed and did the same with Eren in tow.

**Somewhere else.**

Faraday opened his eyes suddenly. Scared, all he saw was boil in front of him; then he realized that he was face down. The white-haired boy noticed that his whole body ached and tingled, could barely move. Using his arms, he used all his remaining strength to turn his face away from the ground. It took several breaths until finally he was able to kneel on his knees, to finish, falling while sitting.

Then he remembered where he was.

He looked at Petra's limp body in front of him. With an expression of agony, sadness and guilt, Faraday almost crawled towards her.

_"I have failed again ... What use is my power to me? What use is it to me to work so hard ... if I can not save those I love?" _The white-haired lamented, finally reaching the body of the redhead. Once again he noticed the shape of her legs, he could not help let tears fall.

With pain, he gently took Petra to turn her over; It would hurt to see her face, but he wanted to. Gently not to worsen the position of her legs, Faraday finally put the woman on her back. She had a gap in her forehead with dried blood on the left side of her face; her eyes were closed and the mouth was open.

The white-haired could not help and hugged the woman's body while crying, burying his head in her chest.

_*Heartbeat*_

Faraday stopped crying and opened his eyes, moving slightly away from Petra. Incredulous, he pressed his ear to her chest and concentrated.

_*Heartbeat* _

_*Heartbeat*_

Faraday turned away again, looked at Petra's mouth and put his hand close.

She breaths.

_"She's breathing ... It's mild, but it's regular."_

Faraday did everything; He took off her cloak and tore off the shirt to free her rib cage. He took the pulse, repeated CPR, took his pulse, CPR, and so on a couple of more times until he felt her pulse and breathing become more noticeable.

Faraday cried. He had not lost her; Life gave him another chance.

The white-haired man recovered and inspected the lower part of her body; he could notice that, when he touched, a whimper came from Petra's mouth; For the first time he felt happy to hurt her. He inspected her legs, most of the bones were broken, but the most worrying was her waist; it was disheveled. There he knew that Petra would not walk again; all because he could not do anything.

For now he would concentrate on making her live. He ignored all the pain in his body and tied Petra to his back with his cloaks, taking special care with her legs. Faraday rose towards the trees, being careful, but hurrying.

_"You're going to live, Petra ... I do not care if you hate me for the rest of my life, you're going to live." _The white-haired thought with certainty. Soon, he reached the outskirts of the forest, to the general base.

"Please help!" Yelled the light-blue-eyed, running towards the soldiers who, seeing him, went to his aid.

Hange and Erwin saw Faraday with Petra on his back and hurried.

"She's injured, almost all the bones in her legs are broken and her waist has suffered a lot of damage, maybe she will not walk again, but her pulse is stable." The white-haired man explained while the medical soldiers brought Petra down from his back and put her on a stretcher. Faraday took the hand of one of the soldiers.

"Please, do not let anything happen to my sister." The white-haired prayed, looking straight into the eyes of the soldier, who nodded fiercely.

"Faraday!"

It was the voice of sub-commander Hange. Faraday looked at her, his body was about to collapse, but when he noticed the commander he forced himself.

The brunette knelt beside the white-haired man, holding him.

"Faraday, what happened?" Erwin asked for the information.

"We were attacked by the female titan, she killed everyone in the squad ... only Petra and I survived ... It was my fault, they sent me to escort Eren and I left them alone, when I wanted to return to them ..." The white-haired man's voice cut, while Hange stroked his back. Erwin looked at him impassively.

"We believe that Eren is fighting with the female titan now, accompanied by Levi." The blonde said to him. Faraday looked at him.

"Sir ... I know who the female titan is."

Once those words came out of Faraday's mouth, his body collapsed and he fell into unconsciousness, leaving Erwin with an indecipherable look.

A few minutes later, Petra and Faraday were side by side, both with doses of painkillers; apparently, the reason why Petra managed to live was because she did not have internal bleeding; if so, she would be dead.

Erwin saw Levi holding Eren and Mikasa with a lost look at his side.

The commander approached his most valuable soldier.

"I'm glad you've arrived safely." The blond said.

"My whole squad is dead. We were lucky to rescue Eren." The captain declared without a word of harassment, making Mikasa tense; she was fighting not to break up in front of the commander.

Erwin looked at him confused.

"The whole? I understand that three of the five died."

That statement caught the attention of the two blackheads.

"What do you mean that you have understood? I saw their bodies." Levi asked darkly.

"It's strange, then, who are those two who are in that carriage?" Asked the blond commander. Levi left Erwin custody of Eren as he left with Mikasa quickly to the carriage that had indicated the blond.

When they arrived, Mikasa held her breath as tears fell from her eyes.

In that carriage were Petra Ral and Faraday Furorem, visibly breathing; somewhat pale and noticeably injured, especially Petra. But alive.

Mikasa dropped by Faraday's side, taking her hand in his. Levi was incredulous, he had been so shocked when he saw all his dead team that he did not even bother to check the pulse of those who, at least, did not lack parts.

The legion took time to return. They collected all the possible corpses and left. However, due to the foolishness of two soldiers ended up being persecuted by titans and had to discard the corpses.

Mikasa never left the side of Faraday and Eren.

Apparently, humanity had been defeated. However, the war did not end.

After all, Erwin Smith and Faraday Furorem talked a lot behind closed doors last month. And now, the safest thing is Armin Arlet will join them.

* * *

**Ugh, the longest chapter so far.**

**Ok, ok, before stones are thrown at me, I'll give my reasons for leaving Petra alive. Number 1: The master alv. But already, seriously, yes I thought to stick to the canon and kill it, but then I thought that if it stayed alive but out of service the teaching and trauma would be greater for Faraday than if he only died; Now he will have to live with the guilt of, according to him, having left her invalid. I thought it was better for the development of the character. I also love Petra, and it was a good Plot Twist; literally until the heartbeat is read, it seems that she actually fuck down, although if you noticed that the position she was in was not as in the anime you could suspect. In a future flashback I will explain how she survived.**


	7. Dance With the Devil

_**"I believe in You, I can show You that I can see right through all your empty lies"**_

_**\- Breaking Benjamin**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dance with the devil**

* * *

Faraday was alone in a room; It was night and the only thing that separated the white-haired man from the darkness was a lonely candle on the table where he was. His eyes were lost, his cold eyes directed towards the cup he held in his hands; He had prepared Tea, the same tea that Petra had taught him to make.

Faraday took a sip, remembering the events of the last days.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_Faraday felt his conscience return, heard voices that disturbed his rest. Slowly the white-haired man opened his eyes, meeting with a twilight._

_"Faraday ..." _

_He heard the voice of what he thought was an angel._

_"Mikasa…?" He asked with his choked voice. The brunette looked at the boy with anguished eyes. The light-blue-eyed boy could not react when the girl hugged him. Mikasa clung to him as if she let him go she would lose him. Faraday, although grateful for the gesture, could not help but let out a moan of pain because his body still had sequels._

_"I'm sorry ... It's just ... Captain Levi told me you were dead and ..." The black-eyed woman excused herself with a broken voice. Faraday could not bear to see her in that state and the silence placing his thumb on her lips while caressing her cheek with his other fingers._

_"Shh, it's okay ..." He reassured his dearest friend. Then Faraday realized something._

_"Petra!" The white-haired boy exclaimed trying to get up, being prevented by Mikasa._

_"Faraday, do not get up, you're very hurt. Petra is fine. She's here." Calmed the brunette; to be honest Mikasa had come to feel very jealous of the growing relationship of the white-haired and the redhead, but she was not so cynical as to simply repress the concern of her friend._

_Faraday noticed that he was in a carriage, Eren on his left and Petra on his right, both asleep. The redhead had regained a bit of color on her face, although her expression of pain when she slept was noticeable. The light-blue-eyed frowned in concern._

_"I'm sorry ..." He told the unconscious woman even though she was not listening. Mikasa looked sadly at the suffering of her dear friend, jealous or not, she could not bear to see him suffer in that way. The brunette took her hand trying to comfort him._

_"Faraday, how are you?"_

_His captain's voice brought him out of his deafening. Faraday raised his face as far as he could see the black haired man beside the carriage riding his horse._

_"Captain ... I ..." Faraday was going to apologize to Levi, but he did not let him._

_"Do not say anything stupid like I know you're going to say it, what matters to me now is that you're alive and Petra too. Now shut up and rest, in a few minutes we'll get to Karanese." It was the harsh but sincere words of the captain._

_The rest of the trip was silent, except for the awakening of Eren, who was surprised to see him._

_"Faraday?! I ... I thought ..." The brunette said, stunned. The white-haired man smiled at him._

_"I know."_

_Soon, they arrived in Karanese. The citizens waited for the legion, wanting to find good news; however, seeing the few who returned, the wounded and bewildered looks, the murmurs began._

_Faraday had sat down despite Mikasa's insistence. He looked at the citizens, complaining that they lost their taxes on them. In spite of everything, some children still marveled at the soldiers, impressed with their perseverance. That only made Faraday feel more guilty._

_"If only I had concentrated on capturing it instead of quenching my thirst for blood."__ The white-haired man was recriminating himself, thinking of that moment where he experienced that ability again._

_Then, he heard a voice calling to Captain Levi._

_"Captain Levi, sir! My daughter is in your squad, I am Petra's father, Peter Ral, my daughter sent me this letter; you can see that she admires him very much, sir, she is honored to be in your squadron. She doesn't consider her old father's worries, after all she's still young to get married. " The man said, following Levi who did not dare to look at him. Maybe Petra had survived, but in the state she was in, she still at risk._

_Faraday froze at the sight of the man; Peter Ral is a loving father according to what the redhead told him; he took care of giving Petra all the education and support she needed after the death of her mother. He was an honorable father, and because Faraday could not protect her, his daughter was now invalidated and in danger of death._

_"Oh, and she also mentioned the new member of her squad, Faraday is called. She says he is a young man who tries too hard but is very strong, even close to your level, Captain. I'm skeptical, but she talks so good of him that leaves me no doubt; she is like a proud mother ... By the way, Captain, where is Petra?"_

_Faraday only felt a cold abysmal in those moments. He felt a shame and a grief that he had never experienced before; he wanted to hide under a rock, but that would not be honorable, he had to face the consequences of his actions._

_Levi finally looked at the man._

_"Mr. Ral ... Your daughter is alive, but she is at risk of death and although she lives she will never be able to walk again." It was Levi's cold words. Peter's smile faded and his eyes changed from joy to horror._

_"My little ... She?" The man's voice threatened to break._

_Mikasa saw how the white-haired had a dark look, his hair fell on his face._

_"Stop the carriage." He told the rider, who looked at him confused, but seeing the frivolous eyes of Faraday decided to pay attention. Levi noticed how the carriage where Eren, Faraday and Petra were standing stopped; Knowing what was going to happen, he also stopped, so that Mr. Ral would do it too._

_Peter looked at the carriage and noticed a couple of Youngsters sitting on it; a white-haired and a black-haired. He noticed the scar on the white-haired man's cheek and remembered the description in his daughter's letter._

_"Are you ... Faraday?" The chestnut asked when the young man got out of the carriage, standing in front of him looking into his eyes._

_Suddenly, Faraday got down on his knees and put his eyes to the ground, to the surprise of Mikasa and Eren; Faraday had never bowed to anyone._

_"I ask you and I beg your forgiveness, Mr. Ral. I am the cause of your daughter's critical condition ... Because of my indecision she was about to die." Those were the dead words of the light-blue-eyed. Peter looked at the boy kneeling before him, the same one that his daughter had apparently come to love fraternally and almost maternally. He did not understand how he could be the culprit._

_"Tsk, do not listen to him. I'd say it's just the opposite, he almost died to save your daughter. I had given her up for dead, but he carried her in spite of everything; without him, Petra would have died." It was the words of Captain Levi, surprising the white-haired and Peter._

_Suddenly, Peter knelt in front of the white-haired man and put his hands on his shoulders, making Faraday look at him. Peter could see the suffering in the boy's eyes._

_"So young ... And You had to see so much death." Thought the chestnut tree._

_"If the captain says so, then it has to be true. I see in your eyes your real concern for my daughter. I want to thank you, son, for saving my daughter."_

_Mr. Ral gave a hug to the white-haired man, who was still surprised. Peter was supposed to hate him for what he did._

_"Petra ... she's in the carriage, do you want to see her?" The white-haired man asked in a choked voice. The father nodded._

* * *

**_End flashback._**

* * *

After that, He was in the hospital during Petra's intervention. When the doctors said that she would live, although she could not walk again, Faraday left the hospital without saying a word. It was enough for him to know that she would live, but he could not see her face after causing her to be bedridden.

With all the pain in his being, Faraday had to swallow all his sorrows. The situation was critical; he had to be a war machine for the good of humanity.

Faraday took his diary from the table.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_After returning from the failed mission, we took advantage of the day that Eren was in our facilities to trace our next move. Erwin and I had already anticipated the different situations that would arise from the possible failure of the mission, and this, although at a very high cost, was the best of situations. We had information._

_I was not wrong to trust Armin to be attentive, since he confirmed my few doubts about the identity of the female Titan. Already the near death of Petra and the death of my squadron had disturbed me, but nothing compares to how I was when, while carrying Petra dying the memories came to my mind and I fit the pieces._

_I would recognize where those movements were, that defense, that look of fear before death. I spent a lot of time trying to break that physical and emotional defense. The fact that the enemy had gone right for Armin as I had predicted, checking his face and as soon as Armin managed to decipher Eren's position somehow she had changed his direction to the place, only confirmed all his suspicions._

\- _There were more infiltrators in the legion; possible suspect: Reiner Braun. After surviving almost being crushed by the Titanide she changed her direction. Reiner was also present when Eren left his titan's body the first time._

\- _The possible identity of the female Titan is, at 90%: Annie Leonhardt._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

**In other site.**

* * *

Annie looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were tired.

She had had an encounter with Armin today; he wanted her to help him rescue Eren from the hands of the police. She, without knowing why, accepted.

She should not have done it. She put himself at risk by doing something like that. But she could not help it; her guilt won her over.

The last days had been hell for her. She could no longer see the sky without remembering her near death. The torture sponsored by that man, by that beast; the storm of humanity, her dear friend: Faraday Furorem.

She was tortured and massacred by the one she considered her friend left conflicting thoughts. She had always known that Faraday was a beast, but she never imagined that he would be a monster; Annie had to inform the others about white-haired's abilities, he was more dangerous than he was before.

Annie could not help but feel nausea of guilt. Yes, just remembering her torture in the woods left her dizzy; remembering the devilish look of Faraday enjoying tearing her flesh to shreds made her ill; but remembering the tears that came out of his blue eyes made her nauseous. She never thought that someone like him could cry. Annie was traumatized and scared at first after that massacre, but now, although she maintained the other sensations, she also felt that she deserved it.

Maybe that's why she had decided to help; it was because of it, Armin's kindness, his interest in Eren beyond just capturing him.

_"In the end I was never made to be a warrior ..."_ The blonde thought while going back to her bed.

* * *

**The next day.**

* * *

"Why will not I be at the front of the battle?" The white-haired asked curiously. Erwin, Levi and Faraday were at the central base, wearing formal clothes.

"Darius Zackly asked for your presence, Faraday, and since Levi is injured, I need you to be there to keep the military police at bay if they try anything." The commander explained, making Levi snort. You could see how the black haired subtly recharged more weight on his right foot than the left.

"It's just a broken ankle, Erwin, I can fuck up all those useless police even in this state." The gray-eyed man complained.

"A fracture that does not allow you to jog, Levi; your single presence will already put the police nervous, but this time Faraday is necessary to back them up, after all there were rumors of his confrontation with the female titan." The blonde argued, leaving Levi silent.

"Sir, I let three of my companions die and my confrontation did not work out. I told You that I let myself be carried away by the blood thirst when I could have captured her." The white-haired said solemn.

"We're here because of that, Faraday, catching her there and catching her here makes no difference if we do it in the end. Remember, thanks to your words at the trial, Zackly managed to get us more time before the police executed Eren. Don't undervalue your contributions for feeling guilty for your failures." The commander said seriously.

"Yes, sir." The white-haired boy nodded a little more motivated.

The three got into the carriage to go to Stohess.

Faraday spent the whole trip looking out the window, reflecting on what was going to happen today.

Annie Leonhardt, the main suspect of being the female titan. The white-haired had spent the past few days wishing it were not like that, wishing to be wrong; He did not understand why his friend had betrayed him in that way.

_"No ... maybe she did not betray me, since she was never on my side, on our side ... if she did five years ago, she did not join the army hoping to make friends, so why did she open up with me? Why was she happy when she fights with Eren? Why did she have a crush on him? Why did she feel comfortable training with me? I do not understand, Annie ... Was it all an act? Or did you just become attached to us without realizing it?"_ The white-haired man thought anguished. After today, the world would see Annie Leonhardt in another way.

They had decided to leave Reiner out of the operation, and given his friendship with Berthold, he was also left out. Faraday hated with all his being distrusting so much of his friends, but as much as his heart refused to believe him, his mind was more reliable; He can have honor, but he is also pragmatic when the situation warrants it, he is able to swallow his emotions for the good of humanity.

_"But ... Will I really be able to kill a friend?"_ The light-blue-eyed man wondered, looking askance at the maneuvering equipment they had hidden in the carriage, specifically his swords; he remembered how he had tortured the female titan, he should not have done it, he should have used that inexplicable power in his being to capture her. No, from before he should have fought with her, without that power the fight would have been difficult, but with the help of Eren and all the squadron they could have subdued her, and if Mikasa and Levi had arrived then it was a double checkmate. But it was useless to think of the "would have" at this point.

Before the appearance of Mikasa in his mind, He does not take long to digress in his memories about her. The brunette was really sympathetic, contrary to the opinion that most had about her unstoppable and implacable. After all, when he told her about the secret mission in which he had to protect her, she did not get mad at him; in fact, she even thanked him for saving her.

_"Lately I'm thinking a lot about her, even now that the situation is critical ... just thinking about her calms me down." _The light-blue-eyed boy was thinking while he sighed.

"Hey, brat, you know Petra woke up, right? Did you go to see her?"

The captain's voice woke the white-haired man. Faraday looked at him for a moment before looking down. Levi was upset with that, something that had always admired the white-haired is that he kept his eyes steady no matter the context, situation or person, but now it was enough to mention Petra to decay.

"I'll take that as a asked me for you when I went to see her. Don't be an idiot and go visit her after all this is over ... And if you dare to say something stupid that she hates you or anything like that I swear I'll throw your teeth with a punch. " Threatened the dark haired at the end, seeing the intentions to the light-blue-eyed. In spite of everything, Levi admired that the boy, even with everything that was happening in his mind, could focus enough to be one of the main minds behind this mission.

_"If the union of the minds of Erwin, Faraday and Arlet are not enough to give us the victory, then humanity is doomed."_ I thought the gray-eyed.

The hours passed and soon they were in Stohess, where the commander of the military police, Nile Dawk, was waiting for them.

"Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Soldier Furorem." The black-haired man greeted, watching the white-haired man with suspicion. Nile climbed into the carriage, and they all left for the court.

"So, your plan did not work out as you expected, Erwin." Nile spoke with a certain mockery. The blond smiled.

"You do not always have what you want." The commander said calmly.

"But if you try hard enough you may get what you need. Do not you think so, commander Nile?" This time it was the white-haired man who spoke, looking with icy eyes at the man.

_"There was a rumor that this child faced the so-called female titan in solitude, which even gave Levi problems. This brat is not just talk, I do not know if it's safe to kill Levi and Erwin now that this child is here, although, on the other hand, he is not armed. " _The commander of the police was reflecting.

"I heard you had a great performance on your first expedition, Furorem." Nile flattered, although you could tell he was not sincere. Faraday never stopped seeing him in the eyes. Levi noticed that and smiled internally.

"It would have been a great performance if I could have accomplished the mission, sir. Without counting the innumerable casualties." The light-blue-eyed man said coldly. Nile then tried something.

"It's a shame that those lives ended that way, don't you think? They could have lived a long life if they had chosen another purpose." The raven began to say, before the attentive look of the three of the legion.

"I do not like the fact of having to sacrifice soldiers, although I understand the need. But, sir, there is no better purpose than to fight for the right, and humanity deserves the freedom to choose its prison." The white-haired argued peacefully. Nile smiled.

"I see that you have a good sense of justice, Faraday, someone with your skills would be very useful to us in the police. I'm sure you would ascend to sub-commander in a short time." Nile released.

Erwin and Levi looked at Faraday, aware of what Nile was trying to do with him. Faraday never stopped looking into the eyes of the police commander.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm not interested, I'd rather be in front of the battle, and I'm good at slicing meat." The white-haired boy finished with a small smile, pointing his cold eyes at the commander.

Nile would never say it, but a drop of sweat went down his temple.

_"This boy is terrifying ... Levi rightly accepted him in his squadron, both are fucking monsters. There is no other way, we have to kill them, all three." _The dark haired man thought darkly.

"It is a pity." Simply said Nile. Nobody spoke after that.

Faraday noticed something strange in the environment; He looked from the corner of his eye to Erwin and Levi, both had more serious expressions than usual; He looked at Nile, his gaze going from the window to the floor, and from the floor to the window; He was anxious.

Faraday looked out the window; there was not a soul. It was very strange, usually if the cops knew that two branch commanders were in a carriage they would stay close and alert; There were not even civilians. They were going to an ambush.

_"I see, that's why you tried to sweeten my ear, you wanted to see if it was worth leaving me alive or killing me along with the commander and the captain ... How will he do it? We're in broad daylight ... Unless ... The super soldier! Only she would have the skill and the ability to kill in broad daylight and still not cause a fuss. I know because I checked it first hand. The commander noticed that something is happening, but I do not know if he has reached the same conclusion as I have given that neither he nor the captain had ever seen the soldier and although he has informed them of his abilities, it is not the same as if they will experience them, it seems that we will have to advance the plans. " _The boy reflected, he had to make the captain or the commander aware of the possible presence.

Suddenly, Faraday giggled, drawing everyone's attention.

"Captain, do you remember that titan who gave us so many problems? The one who appeared to us from nowhere?" He asked with a slight smile the dark haired man, who kept his gaze impassive.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Levi thought, however, seeing the cold eyes of Faraday decided to follow the game.

"Yes, what about that?" Levi asked with his usual tone.

"It's funny to remember how Auruo thought he had killed him, but it turned out that the cut had not been deep enough, the fool put Petra in danger, although she did not even know it because I intervened in time. I'm just nostalgic, I miss that weird one. " The white-haired counted with a solemn smile. Levi and Erwin then caught what Faraday was telling them, and they looked at Nile who was still looking out the window. Captain and commander looked at each other.

"Nile ... Given the circumstances, I should warn you that a mission to capture the female titan is currently underway, because we were able to deduce her identity." Erwin started suddenly, surprising Nile.

"What, Erwin, again with your weird plans, Zackly will get very angry with you if you do something silly ... Even though I do not understand, why is Furorem here? I understand that Levi is injured, but if they are in the mission now, he should be there, right? " The dark haired asked confused.

"I'm already there, commander." The light-blue-eyed confessed. Nile opened his eyes in surprise and looked at Erwin for answers.

"We have every reason to believe that the female titan is infiltrated into the military police; her name is Annie Leonhardt, she graduated along with Faraday in the troop of recruits 104. Right now we are leading her into a trap using Eren as bait ." The blond explained.

"Here in Stohess? What do you mean You are using Eren? He was reported half an hour ago on his way to court." It was enough for Nile to look at the three men in front of him to see what was happening. The black haired man grabbed his head in despair.

"Damn Erwin! You and your damned suicidal and crazy plans, do you want to cause people to die?" The commander recriminated him.

"It is our best bet, Nile. In this district, she will not be able to use her cry to attract the titans, she will be cornered; a part of the civilians was evacuated in absolute silence an hour ago, what we need now is to tell your men who help in the protection of civilians while we capture the female titan." Erwin explained the action plan. Nile grunted, if he killed these three now the entire district would be at risk. Nile now understood why the strongest soldier in humanity and the one everyone said was his successor were together in the carriage when at least one of them could be preparing.

Nile noticed the street he was on; It was the place where he would be supposed to be. The commander made a very subtle signal with his hand, visible through the window; the sign was noticed by the three present, but they did not say anything. A few minutes passed and a very familiar rumble sounded.

Soon they arrived at the meeting point, where Eren had supposedly arrived. Nile came down grumbling and ordered his men to go to the aid of civilians while Erwin, Faraday and Jean (now discovered the farce) placed their equipment.

"It is a pity that He did not resist, I have a lot of accumulated adrenaline." Faraday mentioned to no one in particular, being only heard by Levi who was at his side.

"Hey, Faraday ... I know she's or was your friend, but ... Cut off her feet for me." Levi asked. The white-haired could notice the anger hidden in the man's eyes, he wanted revenge for his squad.

"I will capture her, Captain." He answered with a firm look.

"Jean, go see what happened with Eren, I do not see it or hear it, I'll go for the female titan." The white-haired ordered. Jean nodded, recognizing that the light-blue-eyed was on top of him in terms of rank.

Faraday rushed to the location of the changing titan; He noticed how all of the military police stood on the rooftops doing nothing, only some of them were helping the civilians. Faraday, with anger accumulated in the last days, got fed up.

"Hey, did you not hear your commander's orders?! Protect the civilians, do not just stand there and do nothing." He decried with calm fury the soldiers who saw the soldier of the imposing Legion in a tall building, looking at them with icy eyes.

"Yes, sir!" Several soldiers reacted to the white-haired man's words and prepared to do their job. Faraday turned his eyes to his target, noticed how a squad fought with maneuvers used for normal titans.

Faraday rushed fast like a tornado; everyone saw a white flash cut part of the titan's forearm, preventing him from killing two soldiers.

"You are not fighting normal titans! Remember, she's smart! If you can not adapt your fighting style then stand by and wait for your chance!" Exclaimed Faraday, tired of watching soldiers die. All of the legion reluctantly complied with his orders, recognizing the only active member of the special operations squadron.

Annie looked at the cause of her nightmares the last few days. Her body trembled a little at the sight of those frivolous blue eyes staring at her emotionlessly.

Faraday noticed Armin and Jean on the ground, there was no sign of Eren. He supposed that something like that would happen.

_"I understand you, Eren, if I'm having trouble keeping myself sane, I can not imagine how you are, the woman you love is your enemy ... She's also my friend, but even though it hurts, I can not doubt anymore, the proof is my eyes." _Faraday quickly shot up at the blonde, dodged the fist she sent him spinning like a tornado all around her arm, cutting it deeply. The white-haired man stuck a sword in her forehead while he recharged himself on the nose and looked into her eyes.

_"Annie ... You have information that will help humanity to prevail, and you're also my friend, only that's why I will not kill you for what you did."_ The light-blue-eyed was still thinking about.

"Annie ... Run." He told to the blonde.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"You are a beast."_

_"And you indifferent."_

_"Huh? What kind of insult is that?"_

_Faraday and Annie were on the floor, panting and their clothes dusty and messy. Both had bruises on parts of their bodies; They were quite bruised in general. They had just finished a training session that lasted almost an hour, before Faraday's resistance surpassed that of the blonde._

_"Did you expect something more vulgar?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. The blue-eyed shrugged her shoulders._

_"It's normal." The girl answered without apparent interest._

_"I do not see any point in insulting your opponent that way, courtesy in battle is what distinguishes us from an animal fighting for its territory, you have to respect your opponent, even when he is your greatest enemy." He calmly responded to the girl._

_"You're a corny ... Do you respect the titans?" The blonde asked suddenly._

_"The titans have no use for reason, and if they have it, they do not bother to communicate with us. I admit that my hatred towards them is great, and yet I admit that it is partly irrational to hate them because they apparently act by instinct; beasts without a soul, however, they have no reason to devour humans, they can only live on sunlight; biologically speaking, their instincts should not guide them to eat, but they do it, which is the origin of our hatred towards the titans. " He finished philosophizing the white-haired, always staying calm. Annie saw him with some surprise._

_"You're weird ..." She said. Faraday smiled._

_"Look who says it." He replied playfully. They both stood up, and suddenly a strange smile appeared on Faraday's face. Annie recognized that smile._

_"Annie ... Run."_

_And Annie ran being chased by a smiling Faraday. The blonde gave a small smile._

* * *

**_End flashback._**

* * *

Annie ran scared. She knew she could not fight against Faraday; Mikasa had already been a big problem, but the white-haired scared her to the bone.

Faraday chased the blonde, leading her into the trap. Behind him they saw Armin and Jean.

The white-haired made Annie turn to the right, charging against his shoulder, cutting deeply as it twisted like a tornado. The blonde was diverted in an effort to escape the one of his friend happened to be his possible executioner.

Faraday saw Annie fall into the trap, several cables surrounded her and harpoons embedded in her skin. The titan shifter lost his balance and fell flat on the ground, only to be covered by a net with metal points.

Faraday landed with Armin and Jean next to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" The white-haired asked her, being received with a smile and a nod from the raven girl.

The white-haired man turned his gaze towards the Titan. His eyes stopped being frozen to have a sad tone. Faraday approached Annie's face, where Hange was making her face crazy.

Annie watched the white-haired, and was surprised to see something that was not expected in his eyes: Sadness.

_"He's sad?"_ Wondering the blonde.

"Annie ... Tell me something, ¿everything was an act? ¿Our friendship? ¿You and Eren? ¿Was all that part of your alibi?" He asked the big blue eyes that looked at him with care. Faraday did not expect her to answer him, he just needed to get that out of his chest.

"I'm sorry, Faraday." Hange, who was at his side, tried to comfort him. She understood that this was difficult for the white-haired; her friend killed his squadron and left invalid the one he had come to consider like a sister.

Suddenly, the Titan destroyed the machines by moving her legs that had not been so well secured. Faraday and Hange jumped back, watching with disgust as their plan failed again.

"We never stop underestimate it." The white-haired man growled under his breath, setting aside his sadness and turning back to the war machine.

"Mikasa, come with me! The others, form a perimeter around the female titan! She will try to escape by climbing the wall." The light-blue-eyed ordered. All obeyed their orders.

Faraday and Mikasa went behind the blonde, dodging the rubble of the houses that Annie destroyed to try to repel them.

_"I'm sure Mikasa and I could beat her with effort, I know that Annie fears me because of what happened in the forest, she doesn't know that I can not control that power and it should continue like this. If Captain Levi were here, among the three we could redeem it easily. "_ The white-haired man was thinking of trying to devise an attack plan against the Titan; the biggest drawback was the hardening, the only weakness of that ability is that apparently it could only harden very small spaces of his skin.

A rumble accompanied by the flash of a falling ray made everyone stop and look at the origin. Faraday knew what was coming, and smiled sadly.

_"Eren ... Thank you for ignoring your feelings."_ The white-haired man was thinking bitterly, feeling in the distance the furious steps of his friend.

"Mikasa, Achilles heels." The order was enough for the brunette to throw herself along with her beloved friend.

Annie had stayed still, she also knew what was coming; She had intended to escape, but if Eren went to her then she would try to catch him again. However, she forgot for a few moments the two beasts that followed her, and that was her mistake. The Titan did not know how to react when she felt deep cuts on her feet; Unable to stand erect, the blonde lost her balance, just in time for Eren, furious, to arrive and give her a punch that almost blows his head. The blonde fell, partially breaking a chapel that was behind her; however, there were no deaths. Everything had been foreseen by the white-haired, who knew that Eren in a state of anger would not hold back against Annie and civilians now ran more danger than before.

"Mikasa, you and I will control their battle, Eren is furious and could kill civilians without wanting to. Hange, order everyone to get ahead and quickly evacuate the surrounding citizens!" He shouted at the sub-commander, who nodded. Mikasa and Faraday headed towards the battle of the titans.

Both titans were face to face, Annie was placed in combat position while Eren had a street position. Faraday realized that his friend was too angry to fight properly.

"Eren, calm down, I know you're furious, I understand, but if you do not keep a cool head, she'll win again!" The white-haired man who had landed on his shoulder yelled at him.

Eren recognized Faraday's voice.

_"I ... Faraday, you do not know what I'm feeling ... No, yes you know, Annie was your friend, right? ... She hurt us both, we who trust her until the last moment ... Annie ..."_

Eren left his wild position, and slowly placed his right arm extended with the palm of his hand facing up; He held his left hand and placed the arm behind the back while placing his left foot slightly behind the right.

_"I will defeat you in your game ... and you will have to answer for the death you have caused."_

Faraday turned away from Eren when he launched at full speed against the blonde. He threw a kick that the blonde intercepted with her hardened calf, leaving more damage to the chestnut; Eren reacted quickly by turning on himself to hit her squarely in Annie's face with his elbow.

Faraday and Mikasa stood aside, trying to guide the battle as far as possible from places with more civilians. The white-haired was not naive, he knew that many had died due to the flying debris.

_"They do not deserve to be called soldiers."_ The light-blue-eyed was thinking how several policemen preferred to flee to their duty, leaving to die civilians who could have saved or at least tried.

The battle of Annie and Eren was fairly even despite the hardening advantage on the part of the blonde. The blue-eyed and just wanted to flee, it was not worth kidnapping Eren, she just wanted to see her father again. The chestnut was again letting his anger come to the surface, his broken heart demanded vengeance.

Annie managed to hit Eren several times on the head with her hardened fist, leaving him slightly stunned. Annie took the opportunity to run to the wall, however, Faraday, who had ordered Mikasa to watch over Eren, chased her. Seeing the albino only caused the blonde to accelerate her pace. But that did not stop Faraday from coming as a tornado and making a deep cut on his back knee.

Annie threw several hardened punches at him; the white-haired, knowing that he could not cut the crystallized skin, pointed towards the thighs and rushed towards it with a rapidity that did not let the blonde react; Faraday made a large horizontal cut on both thighs, preventing the blonde from standing erect.

A scream interrupted the confrontation. Eren came running at full speed. Faraday noticed something different: Eren's eyes were no longer green, they were purple.

Annie did not have time to react when Eren pounced on her with a kick that sent her several meters crawling on the floor.

The soldier of the legion wasted no time and rushed towards her, however, was received by a hardened kick straight in his chest that left him paralyzed for a few seconds, time that Annie took to run as best he could to the wall. He hardened his fingers and pinned them to the wall, beginning to climb.

She was about to achieve it, but Faraday and Mikasa stopped her, cutting off his fingers from where they were not hardened. Mikasa landed on her forehead.

"Annie ... it falls."

It was the last thing Annie heard before crashing to the ground, being immediately approached by Eren, who was already quite angry. The chestnut snatched the skin from the back of his neck, revealing the blonde inside the titan.

Eren was paralyzed. She was crying.

_"Forgive me, Father. Eren, Faraday ... I'm sorry."_ It was the girl's last thoughts before starting the full crystallization process. Faraday, who had also been stunned by the blonde's tears, shook his head and rushed to the back of Eren's neck, rescuing him from possible imprisonment.

* * *

**Minutes later.**

* * *

Annie's body was covered with crystal, nothing seemed to penetrate it. Mikasa and Armin were next to Eren, while Faraday was talking to Captain Levi who had come to see the situation.

"Once again he put us in check with an ability impossible to prevent ..." Levi said noticing annoyed.

"Where is the commander?" The white-haired asked. Levi looked to another place and Faraday followed his gaze, there was the blond commander handcuffed with Nile at his side.

"I should have imagined ... We are lucky that his fear of the titans has prevailed over all things, but he would have executed us all with the excuse of treason if he did not do it with that soldier." Reflected Faraday in a low voice. They both noticed Jean banging Annie's glass with fury, Levi decided to go with him. The light-blue-eyed man looked at the three friends, surrounded by the military police.

"Hey, do not come near." A MP tried to stop, but he swallowed his words when he saw the look of the soldier of the legion.

"How is he going?" Asked the light-blue-eyed kneeling next to Mikasa who was holding Eren.

"He's tired, I doubt he'll wake up until tomorrow." Said the brunette, looking at the chestnut with concern. Faraday put a hand on her cheek, drawing the attention of the girl who met the albino smiling.

"Take care of him, not physically, but emotionally. I know you do not like the idea, but it is undeniable that He felt something beyond friendship for Annie. He's very affected." The light-blue-eyed man said sadly. Mikasa knew this and did not like anything that Eren had noticed in a traitor, in fact, she never liked Annie; but she could not be so insensitive. Faraday was right, she had to take care of her broken heart.

"Armin, I trust you to keep your eyes open in case anything comes up." He said to the blonde, who nodded.

"You will leave?" The black-eyed girl asked.

"I do not know, the commander told me this morning that he had a job for me, if I'm not mistaken, I'll have to leave." The white-haired boy said as he got up; Mikasa took his hand, stopping him.

"Please be careful." The brunette asked him with concern expressed in her eyes; she knew that Faraday had earned the confidence of Commander Erwin for the participation of his plans; she knew that the white-haired man could not tell her about all that, not because he did not trust her. That only made her worry, since Faraday was always at the front of the battle, risking himself.

Faraday smiled at her tenderly.

"I always have it." He said playfully, before turning to the commander and the captain. As he passed Annie's crystal, he could not help but stop and look at the blonde.

_"Those tears ... Annie, at least now I know that not everything was an act."_ He thought with a small smile of sadness.

"Faraday, good job." Congratulated the blond to see him arrive.

"It was not a mission accomplished, sir. At least we captured her, that's better than nothing." The soldier said trying to be optimistic.

"Yes, it was not all in vain. Faraday, I need you to go to Mike's position and reports on these events, he's in charge of keeping an eye on your 104 mates." The blond ordered. Faraday nodded and gave the military salute.

"Captain Levi, I hope you get better quickly. This being a one-man squad is fun but tiring. " He mocked the short man, who only snorted.

"And I hope that when you finish your mission you will visit Petra, if you do not do it for yourself I will drag you through your hair towards her, understand?" The black haired man threatened, causing Faraday to tense up. He still did not feel ready to see the redhead, although his selfish side was crying out to see her.

Without saying a word, Faraday left.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_The operation did not turn out as we expected, but at least we captured Annie._

_After everything that has happened, my mind is a thousand per hour; I did not stop thinking about the possible situations, solutions and implications that the latest events entail. To each answer there are three more questions that appear._

_I'm heading south of the Sina Wall, in order to inform sub-commander Mike of the situation. Obviously, I also feel anxious to see my friends again._

_The situation with Annie has me confused, but it is not a reason to distrust openly Reiner and Berthold. Unlike Annie, who always tried by all means to close before all of us, the two of them were always kind; Reiner is a great leader and Berthold is a great guy despite his shyness. In addition, there are only very isolated reasons to distrust Reiner, Berthold is just his friend. I have to trust them._

* * *

_End Diary of a soldier._

* * *

Without knowing it, Faraday was being followed from the distance.

* * *

**Throughout the chapter we can appreciate the evident duality that exists in Faraday, almost bordering on bipolarity. The things that have been happening to him are making him doubt himself, guilt eats him up and he is at the mental crossroads of being the war machine that humanity needs or the knight that humanity deserves.**

**In the future chapter I will show a part of the Faraday childhood, not too much because it would reveal things that I need to save for the arc of insurrection. **


	8. Angels Fall

**I've created a monster 'cause nobody's wants to see thecure they want shady xd**

**I'm so sorry for the late. The university and the job are fucking me without nonstop.**

**I'll try to finalize to traslate all the chapters left before january ends. And then, I will continue the next part of the story 7w7.**

**But first in spanish, sorry xd**

**Well, I think this is the chapter that has the most action of all so far, so there are not so many Sherlock Holmes moments or existential farts, but there are, there are. The plot advances at the cost of thousands of questions that arise for the protagonists, who do not know what the hell is going on.**

* * *

**"The sun begins to rise and wash away the sky, the turning of the tide, don't leave it all behind and I will never say goodbye."**

**\- _Breaking Benjamin._**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Angels Fall.**_

* * *

Faraday galloped at full speed. He was eager to see his friends, but kept a relaxed expression; He looked up at the sky, there were two hours of sunshine left. He directed his gaze forward again.

His mind was a jumble of events and sensations. He was thinking about the recent battle He had with Annie and the tears she released when she was defeated.

_"Were those tears of guilt? Were tears of sadness for failing her mission? I want to believe that it was the first one, so that would mean that our friendship was not a simple act to maintain her facade." _The white-haired thought hopefully. Then Petra's smiling image came to his mind.

Faraday's eyes darkened, it still hurt to remember the redhead. His sense of guilt had not diminished with the days, it only increased every time he thought about what he could have done to save her.

_"I don't understand what is right ... I trusted her and the squad and still everything went wrong. Trust is wrong? No ... It would be a hypocrite to think that; I should have taken in mind that we still don't know much about the Titan shifters, I am sure that they would have won or at least they would not have died if it had not been for Annie's hardening ability ... I tried myself to treat her like a normal titan, only stronger and smarter. I wouldn't have been carried away by my emotions ... I always say that I think coldly but when someone loved is involved I can not maintain that attitude for a long time, if it had been another squad that would have wanted to face the female titan I would not have hesitated to stay ... I am so confused." _The light-blue-eyed thought in frustration, tightening the straps of his horse.

In a moment of mental despair, another face appeared in his mind to calm him.

_"Mikasa ... I guess I can no longer deny it. That woman has entered my mind and my heart as if it were her house. I never imagined that a person like her could exist, so beautiful, strong and with a big heart despite of the coldness she tries to demonstrate. I know ... when this is over, I will ask her what she thinks of my situation with Petra ... " _The boy think about it, letting out a smile.

_"Grandpa Gai, you were right ... Women are the greatest mystery man has seen, but also his main fuel." _He remembered with nostalgia his late grandfather, although a headache made him complain.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar rumble.

Faraday stopped his horse and prepared his swords as he watched a lightning bolt form behind him a giant humanoid figure with bumps on his back.

His light-blue eyes saw in disbelief a titan, a titan with a feminine appearance; no more than 13 meters, brown hair and light-blue eyes. But what caused impression and fear in the white-haired were the two appendages on her back.

_"Are those... wings?"_ He thought with fear as the Titan rose. Faraday quickly looked around, there were a few trees, not too many; some exceeded 10 meters. He was at a disadvantage and the Titan looked at him with obvious intentions to kill him.

Faraday knew that trying to run away with his horse was useless, he would have to fight. The white-haired got off his horse, secured it on a tree branch and took out his swords. The titan was still suspended 25 meters above the ground, beating its white wings.

_"The only thing in my favor here is that if she wants to do something to me she will have to approach, and if she does, I will have a chance to fight back."_ Thought the white-haired trying to keep calm.

For a few moments everything was calm, the breeze moved the trees and the grass while Titan and man stared at each other; light-blue against light-blue, frivolous against indifferent.

The winged titan descended at full speed with its hand extended. Faraday was surprised, it was fast. The white-haired moved quickly with his maneuvering equipment, taking advantage of the few trees. He narrowly avoided the attack of the Titan, who when it saw him move slowed and pushed itself up again, moving away from the white-haired.

_"We are in a stalemate. The open field not only puts me at a disadvantage but also her, it is impossible to take me by surprise here. If that is her full speed then I can dodge all the time spending a minimum of gas ... Yes, that is the inconvenience, although I spend little gas eventually it will end, and I do not know how much she can stay in a titan form. In addition, I do not know if she wants to kill me or capture me ... I must think as if she wanted to kill me, in that case would be enough that she throw something at me from above. " _Faraday thought, without losing sight of the titan who remained inert in the air, supposed that it had also realized the situation.

The winged titan rushed to the ground, but not to the white-haired. It quickly uprooted a 6-meter tree, and threw Faraday's trunk as if it were a boomerang. The white-haired launched his anchors with great precision towards the trunk, using it to propel itself upwards and avoiding it in the process. Taking advantage of the proximity of the titan to the ground, Faraday rushed like a tornado using the highest places on the trees as support. The giant chestnut, seeing the young man approach it, decided to seize the opportunity and moved towards him. Faraday smiled at this.

The Titan did not expect Faraday to shoot his anchors towards the floor, propelling himself towards it and surfing the floor below the Titan who only had time to see him. The white-haired quickly moved towards the raised foot of the titan, and with his tornado movement he cut the flesh of the leg, with the aim set to cut off his wings, since he could notice how its neck was already hardened. The chestnut prevented this, and with an agile movement it picked up its wings and dropped to the ground, causing Faraday to end up cutting air; the titan used its hands as it supported to do an acrobatics and get away from the white-haired. Faraday, seeing it too far, decided to take cover. The titan had risen again.

Faraday placed himself at the tip of the largest tree in the place, trying to see his options.

_"Her agility is even greater than Annie's; one would think that with such a large body her flight would be quite rough, but her movements are fluid in the air; I must be careful since she can also harden her skin. I can say that she knows me, she has been cautious despite the obvious advantage she has, whatever background she has over me, I just confirmed them. She knows she can't take it easy on me, and I'll do the same with her. " _The white-haired think about on the capabilities of the titan. Unfortunately, he was conditioned to the giant's actions, if it doesn't make any moves he couldn't make one either.

The titan raised its left hand. Faraday could notice how its fingers hardened, and then the Titan ripped them off with its other hand. The white-haired gritted his teeth, preventing what it wanted to do. The arm that held the improvised missiles gained momentum, and threw them at high speed towards Faraday. The white-haired saw in slow motion the five fingers heading towards him; With no other option but to flee, Faraday surfed the floor trying to get behind the few trees there were. He heard three fingers crashing to the ground behind him; from the room he was saved by a little, but the fifth touched him, causing him to lose his balance. The white-haired had to use his bare hands to push himself up and shoot his anchors to a tree while making a deadly turn in the air in order to regain his balance.

Faraday almost pissed when he saw out of the corner of his eye the titan rushing towards him. At full speed Faraday put his body in parallel with the floor and began to spin with his swords extended vertically upwards, managing to cut the Titan's face a little.

Faraday, even in the air, saw his opportunity. The titan, surprised that the human had been able to dodge it again, could not react when Faraday swooped down like a tornado, cutting off its left wing, leaving it useless. The titan beat its right wing hard to send a stream of air that made it impossible for the white-haired to continue on the titan, sending it a few meters to the floor, where it fell sharply. The giant chestnut used its arms to be able to placate its fall, but could not help itself from getting hurt enough; Now with one of its wings broken the game was more even.

The white-haired rose quickly, ignoring the pain of the fall; He did a quick check of pain and for his fortune he had nothing broken, but surely later he would bruise.

_"I have to hurry; maybe I cut off her wing, but I'm still at a disadvantage, there aren't so many trees anymore. Besides, She may be able to redirect all her regeneration to her broken wing, so at most I have a minute before she can fly again." _The white-haired thought. At least he had managed to destroy its wing almost from the root, so it would cost it more to regenerate itself, in addition to that he had previously deeply cut its right leg, including ankle and Achilles heel, so if it directed all its regeneration to the wing its leg would not be completely cured.

Faraday wasted no time and propelled himself like a tornado towards the chestnut, who had seen him coming and hardened its right hand, throwing a quick fist at the white flash. The light-blue-eyed, to the surprise of the Titan, dodged its fist and landed on it, digging his anchors into its forearm; From one moment to another, the chestnut could no longer see anything, Faraday had thrown his swords directly in its eyes.

The white-haired did not miss the opportunity and pushed himself towards the back of the titan, rushing like a tornado towards the right wing of the titan, cutting it almost from the root and with the same impulse he cut back the left wing that was already regenerated at 80%

The brunette felt the pain of losing its wings; the situation had turned against it. Thinking quickly, the light-blue-eyed titan hardened its left forearm, and with its right hand it ripped it off, then used it as a Bo, beating it behind its back to force Faraday to back off. The white-haired dropped to the floor, noting how its right leg was already regenerated, surprising him; he could see that its wings were already quite advanced considering that he had cut them just seconds ago.

_"It regenerates quickly. I must immobilize her from below before she regenerates her eyes. The hardening in her neck must have some limit."_ The white-haired surfed the floor, cutting the heels of Achilles to the chestnut who fell on its knees; the white-haired then began to spin like a tornado making great cuts around the body, however, he had to stop because the chestnut had begun to use its amputated arm as a kind of propeller.

The titan was able to regenerate an eye, finally seeing the white-haired out of the corner and without hesitation, threw its arm / weapon to him. Faraday, without time, had to turn to be able to cut through the arm and was propelled at maximum speed towards the chestnut. With no time to harden its fist or any part of its body other than its neck, it put its right arm in front of it in an attempt to protect itself (its left forearm was barely halfway down). That was like serving the meat to the light-blue-eyed man on a silver platter, who turned like a tornado to slice its entire arm, leaving it one-armed. The white-haired then went back to Titan's back, noting that the radius of the hardening of its neck had diminished, but not enough; He decided to cut back its wings that were already at 40%.

The brunette, seeing itself cornered and knowing that it could not keep its neck hardened for a long time, decided to make an emergency retreat; it concentrated for a few seconds and then expelled a pulse of static electricity from its body, paralyzing the soldier slightly who was hit twice because the electricity traveled through his anchors. The white-haired, with all his willpower, managed to push himself away from the titan, although the landing was not elegant as he fell with his face to the floor.

The white-haired man watched as the titan rose as he could and ran, retreating. By the time the light-blue-eyed recovered, it was already going very far.

_"If we were in a forest I would follow her, but given the small amount of trees around, it would be useless."_ The white-haired sighed, and grabbed his head, noting that he had a gap over his left eyebrow. Faraday approached his horse, which had come out well from the entire confrontation. He pulled a bandage from his backpack and tied them around his forehead.

_"The confrontation lasted about 20 minutes, if I take into account the moments in which we were doing nothing thinking what to do. I'm already late, there is little more than an hour of sunshine."_ Thought the white-haired while riding his horse, heading back to his destination, however, he took a few moments of gallop at low speed to take out his diary.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_On my way to Sub-Commander Mike, I was attacked by a winged female-looking titan. Despite the unfavorable circumstances with the inability to escape, I managed to overcome myself by forcing the withdrawal of the enemy._

_It appeared almost out of nowhere, or so it seemed. She was behind me for what should have come from Stohess just like me, surely an ally of Annie who saw the whole mess and followed me to get rid of me; although it is still too early to draw conclusions. If she is an ally of Annie then why didn't she help her? Perhaps she preferred to keep her alibi, confident that Annie could escape or crystallize as she ended up doing. However, I'm not sure if we could against her and Annie together; Maybe I was at a disadvantage here, but at least I didn't have to worry about civilians or soldiers._

_I guess I can only speculate for now. I will discuss this with sub-commander Mike when I arrive._

* * *

_Daily end of a soldier._

* * *

**40 minutes later.**

* * *

The sunset appeared in the sky while the legion soldier approached the place where his friends were.

At 400 meters from the place, he could see in the distance a huge titan, more than 17 meters away.

_"A titan ?! Inside the Rose wall? Was the wall violated? Impossible." _The white-haired thought galloping at full speed, however, that titan who seemed to have spots on a large part of its body from his position. Faraday decided to do without going for the titan and went to see if his friends were well.

Then he heard a heartbreaking scream.

He pressed his horse to gallop faster, and when he saw the possibility he propelled himself with his maneuvering equipment at maximum speed going to the origin of the scream that became increasingly frightening, it asked for help and clemency. Then Faraday saw Three Titans piled on the origin of the screams.

Without thinking, Faraday rushed to the three titans, and as a tornado quickly sliced the three necks.

Mike stopped feeling the teeth of those beasts burying in his skin, although the pain was unbearable; he felt that he was missing both legs, part of one of his arms and a large bite on the right side of his chest.

"Mike!" Faraday watched in horror as his sub-commander's body fell mutilated to the floor. The white-haired swiftly went to him, took it delicately in his arms and pulled him away from the decaying titans.

The blond, despite his pain, managed to open his eyes bathed in tears and appreciated his savior.

"Faraday ..." the man spoke in a weak voice. Faraday stopped and put the man on the floor, quickly tore parts of his cloak and began to make turnstiles to prevent blood loss due to his missing limbs. Faraday moved quickly, but did not have much hope.

Mike saw how the white-haired was trying to save him in despair, but they both knew it was not possible, he would soon bleed to death, and if he did not, his right lung would be filled with blood. The blond raised how he could his only good arm and put his hand on top of one of Faraday's.

The white-haired looked at the blond's hand for a few moments before pulling it away.

"Sub-commander, you must keep your strength, you have lost a lot of blood and-

" It is useless ... You and I know that I will not succeed ... "The blond said broken when he started coughing up blood; his skin had begun to lose color. Faraday squeezed the teeth and fists.

"Sorry, if only I had arrived earlier ..." The white-haired apologized.

"There is no time for regrets ... The Rose wall was violated in some way ... The others are divided into squads to evacuate the villages ... Help them ... It's my last order ... Be careful with a titan with hair ... It can talk and give orders to the Titans ... "He tried to say the blond while coughing blood and it was harder to breathe. Faraday looked into his eyes, found pain in his amber eyes, but, for some reason, there was hope.

"Faraday ... You always had a peculiar smell ... One unique, too noble for this cruel world ... Please, lead humanity to victory ..."

Those were the last words of Mike Zacharius.

Faraday closed the blond's eyes as he took his body. He entered the premises and in a random room he left his body delicately on the bed, then took his black cloak with the wings of freedom and covered his face.

Faraday was replenished with gas since he had spent almost half in the battle against the winged Titan; He placed two regular swords in his empty slots, he really had to talk to Erwin about the swords.

He went out and called his horse, which came almost immediately; Faraday stroked it lightly before riding.

_"A winged titan and a hairy titan who speaks and order the Titans ... And I thought Annie was dangerous. They somehow violated the Rose wall, but it wasn't through a district like the other times ... It seems that today I won't have rest. I'll make sure to ask Captain Levi for a raise after this. " _The white-haired thought with humor to try to calm down.

* * *

**Later, in another place.**

* * *

The night had almost fallen, like Sasha's hopes to get out of her situation alive. She had reached her village a few minutes ago, realizing that there was no one except a girl and her mother, the latter being devoured by a 3-meter titan. Sasha tried to cut the neck of the titan with an ax, but it was impossible. She had to give up and went to look for the girl who was in shock; Sasha watched the older woman, asking for forgiveness; the woman, seeing Sasha go out with her daughter, closed her eyes; her daughter would live, she no longer cared to die.

In an oversight the chestnut let her horse run away scared, having to run away with the girl, with a bow and four arrows like a weapon. The titan began to follow them, and Sasha, in an attempt to stop the titan, ordered the girl to run while she was in charge.

And there she was, with only one arrow and the titan approaching.

_"Will I die here? I didn't even have the chance to eat meat today ..." _It was the pessimistic thoughts of the girl, almost resigned to her death.

However, the noise of a maneuvering team caught her attention, and suddenly she heard how the meat was cut. The titan fell in front of her, and behind the monster was the white-haired who was most pleased to see right now.

"Faraday!" The girl shouted cheerfully, approaching to hug the light-blue-eyed, who welcomed her with pleasure.

"Sasha, I'm glad you're well." He told his friend, relieved that he had arrived on time, since he was getting used to being late and that is why people died.

"Well now that you are here! Everything is very strange, the Titans violated the Rose wall and sub-commander Mike ordered us to go to the villages and I came here, my hometown, and then this girl ... The girl! Where is-

"Sasha, calm down." The white-haired silenced her by putting a hand on her mouth.

"The girl is ahead, she was the one who told me you were here; I told her not to move and hide if she saw or heard anything. "He informed his friend; Faraday called his horse and they both went in search of the girl.

As soon as they advanced a few meters, they crossed the forest with villagers, among them Sasha's father and the girl was with them.

A while later, they set out to jog to the nearest district. And on the way they met some known members of the garrison troops.

"Daz, Captain Hannes. "The white-haired man greeted seeing his old partner and the older man.

"Faraday, my boy, long time no see. I wish it had been in better condition." The blond greeted, looking at the group of villagers and noting that Faraday was the only one equipped.

"Hannes, I'm alone now; I can assume that you are looking for the gap; I'll help you. Daz, could you escort Sasha and her family to the nearest district? "Asked the light-blue-eyed, receiving a nod from the boy with a face of trauma. However, everyone felt footsteps; Faraday noticed about 100 meters to an abnormal volcanic. Daz he scared and Hannes put himself in a defensive position, but the white-haired man stopped him.

"I'll take care of it. Even if you don't leave, the volcanic ones are the most sensitive to big groups of people, if they look at you, they will chase you." He ordered before galloping quickly towards the Titan.

Once he was close enough and drew his attention, Faraday he pushed himself towards the titan using it as a support for his anchors. Without wanting to take a risk, he used his Goken style and like a tornado he sliced the titan's feet, knocking it down, the white-haired wasted no time and turned around its entire body making it as much damage as possible, before he could go to the back of its neck, cutting it cleanly.

Seeing the titan's body evaporate, Faraday rode his horse and returned to the group, meeting everyone's surprised faces, except Sasha who was smiling happily.

" Impressive, I knew you were good, but I didn't imagine how much. "Praised Hannes.

" That's nothing, Faraday is the only active member of the special operations squad whose Captain is Levi. In fact, since the captain is hurt and couldn't fight for now, that makes you the Captain temporarily, right, Faraday?" Cheerfully praised the brown-haired girl to her friend, who felt somewhat embarrassed by his friend's devotion .

"The ranks don't work like that, Sasha. My current rank is ... I think Team Leader, if I'm honest, I'm not sure, but I'm not the Captain." He tried to explain the white-haired boy, although the girl wasn't paying attention to him.

Soon, the group broke up.

" Is that young man yer boyfriend, Sasha? "The man asked his daughter, making her nervous.

" No! We're just friends, and he is already out of the market." The brunette said, shaking a little at the thought of Mikasa breaking her neck.

" Oh? Too bad, Ah would like a son-in-law like him, he has courage and left that titan as a turkey at Christmas. "

* * *

**Later, at night.**

* * *

Hannes and Faraday were following the wall for several hours, but they hadn't found even the slightest In fact, they had only encountered two normal titans along the way, noticing that the darkness was already preventing them from seeing, they both decided to return to the nearest base, where Faraday asked for his companions, receiving nothing but negatives. on everyone's part. Faraday then resupplied with gas and torches.

"Are you going back out?" Hannes asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'll go find my friends." The boy replied, heading for his horse.

"It's very dangerous, son. There are titans and the night is extremely dark." The blond warned trying to convince the white-haired. Faraday smiled at him already on his horse.

"The wings of freedom on my back will carry my flash. "The white-haired soldier declared, beginning to gallop.

Hannes watched him dive into the darkness of the night and sighed.

"These young people ... make us feel useless."

After a long time of galloping and jogging almost blindly, life smiled at him and the moonlight became present. Faraday then saw in the distance the ruins of a castle and decided to approach.

"Utgard Castle ..." He read the sign quietly. He entered the ruins and saw with joy that there were horses resting. Faraday got off his horse, and then a voice called him.

"Hey! Up here! "

The voice came from the tallest tower, at the top there were two soldiers of the legion raising their hands. Faraday recognized them as Henning and Lynne. The white-haired climbed the tower quickly with his maneuvering equipment.

" I'm glad to find You. Are you the veterans in charge of the 104 recruits?" Faraday asked anxiously.

"Yes, they are with us and two more veterans." Those words made the white-haired glad. They went down the stairs and he could see his friends. Krista, Reiner, Berthold, Connie and Ymir, in addition to Nanaba and Gelgar.

"Faraday!" The first to greet was Krista, who got up going to the arms of her friend; the white-haired received her with pleasure despite the look that Ymir was giving him.

"I'm glad you're fine, guys, I was worried." He told them with a smile.

"I thought you were in Stohess with the commander and captain to attend court for Eren, Faraday." Reiner mentioned, looking to the white-haired.

"Does that matter? I'm glad you're here, dude, we needed to see a familiar face." Connie greeted with joy.

Soon everyone was sitting, resting.

"Commander Erwin sent me emergency to deliver a message to sub-commander Mike; when I left we still did not know about the violation of the Wall Rose, although by now it must be general knowledge." He began to explain the white-haired, taking a sip of water.

"The sub-commander was fighting the Titans to gain time. He must already be in a barracks." Nanaba mentioned. Faraday's expression turned sad as he looked at the blonde.

"I'm sorry... The sub-commander is dead. When I got to where they had you, I found three Titans eating him..." The white-haired reported. Everyone was shocked by this information.

" It can't be..." Gelgar incredulously murmured.

"I killed the Titans and tried to save him, but He already had lost both legs, part of his arm and had a huge bite on his right side. On his deathbed he informed me of the situation, and something even more worrisome." Faraday's expression became serious.

"He told me there was a titan with hair on its body, who could speak and gave orders to the Titans." The white-haired, making everyone even more stunned. Faraday was able to capture strange expressions in Reiner and Berthold.

"A titan who speaks?! You have to be kidding." Connie complained clutching his head.

Faraday decided to put aside his confrontation with the winged titan for the moment. After those shocking news, everyone prepared to relax. Connie talked about what had happened in her town, and about how the titan in his house reminded him of his mother. Ymir made fun of him saying that if his mother were a titan then he would not be a dwarf. Faraday could notice some nervousness in the chestnut.

"Ymir, Enough. Connie is worried about his family, it's no use teasing him." The white-haired boy said seriously, making the brunette look at him.

"Oh? You have no sense of humor. I was just trying to cut the tension." Said the chestnut with false humility.

* * *

_Diary of a soldier._

* * *

_I have a mess in my mind and I'm tired to the core. Only the confrontation with Annie and the winged titan meant great tension and wear, but the rounds that I have been doing the last few hours are making me present in my body. Luckily now I can rest._

_The attitudes I noticed in some of my friends were strange. When I talked about the hairy titan the faces of Reiner and Berthold almost denoted ... Happiness?_

_No, the fatigue must be affecting me, I had already agreed that I would trust them until the end._

_I talked a little with Krista a while ago; we have not been able to speak properly because of everything that has happened. Riddle that this girl supposed to me changed to a simple desire to understand her; she has left me clues as to why she is like, but in general I only have some armed pieces. For now I just enjoy the confidence that I He comes by letting me see a little of his true personality._

_"Maybe, someday, I revealed to you what's behind Krista, Faraday."_

_It was the most important clue the girl had given me._

* * *

_End Diary of a Soldier._

* * *

"Recruit, wake up!" It was Gelgar's voice, scaring all the sleepy. Faraday, who had barely closed his eyes 15 minutes ago, rose with a death look. Gelgar urged them to go up to the terrace, and there they saw something that froze their skin.

"Great ..." Faraday whispered. There were titans everywhere, about 15 in total, moving despite the little sunlight that was coming.

"These titans don't let me have a quiet drink." Gelgar complained.

Then, in the distance they saw a peculiar titan. Faraday opened his eyes in surprise.

"Hey, that strange titan looks like a beast." Connie spoke half scared. Faraday noticed Berthold and Reiner strange faces again.

"That's the titan Mike talked about. You have to be careful, if it can give orders to the Titans, then they are not here by chance. I would dare to say that this titan, somehow, allows them to use the light of the moon to move." He deducted the white-haired, watching the beast titan approach the wall.

"Rookies, go downstairs and make barracks; if You fail to contain the Titans, go up here. It's time to use the maneuvering equipment." The blonde said, preparing with the other three veterans and Faraday.

"Rookie, why don't you stay with your classmates?" Lynne asked kindly. Faraday looked at his companions and then looked at Lynne, Faraday's eyes had turned from an icy blue, causing chills to the veteran.

"No, they will be fine. Besides, I have a good slice of meat."

With those words the five soldiers of the legion rushed towards the Titans. Faraday plummeted as he began to spin like a tornado, shattering the larger Titan's arm as he climbed and cut the back of its neck; without losing impulse, he turned at full speed towards two other titans who were in line, slicing their necks without compassion. The other four veterans looked at the white-haired with surprise as they took care of other titans.

_"He may be a rookie, but he was personally chosen by Captain Levi for his squad, and he is currently the only active member of his squad."_Nanaba thought observing the light-blue-eyed skill's.

"I will go forward to prevent you from moving forward! You stay to sweep those around the castle!" Faraday shouted, propelling himself forward, cutting the nape of one or another titan.

A while later, Faraday saw in the distance how the titan beast was at the top of the wall and towards throwing something.

_"No!"_ The white-haired shouted mentally as he headed back to the tower, but a rock had already hit the horses.

"The titan beast is throwing rocks, be carefu-

Another rumble sounded and it was in the tower, Faraday saw how the bodies of Henning and Lynne flew inert.

The soldiers of the legion regrouped, putting the bodies of the fallen soldiers on the terrace.

"They died instantly..." Gelgar whispered.

Faraday noticed that Reiner's arm was injured.

"It seems he stopped..." The white-haired said, watching the beast titan begin to lower the wall on the other side.

"More titans come, Twice the last time!" Connie warned.

"These attacks are too strategic, it's as if they were playing with us." Nanaba growled.

"He was testing our strength ... That titan, he wanted to see our abilities." Faraday said with a serious look, before everyone's bewildered faces.

Faraday looked at the horde of titans and carved his eyes. He was very tired.

_"Annie, the winged titan, the rounds ... I've been forcing my body almost nonstop for 15 hours and I've been after It's been more than 20 hours, not counting that I have barely eaten. Luckily I'm hydrated, but..." _I thought the white-haired worried about his situation. Despite the fatigue, the three remaining soldiers of the legion went into battle.

Faraday glared at least ten titans when he regrouped with the other two, noticing their desperate looks.

"Nanaba ... I'm sorry, I hit my head." Gelgar said before he fell; Nanaba went to his rescue, cutting the nape of the titan who wanted to eat him; however, she ran out of gas and more than 5 Titans looked at her suspiciously.

Faraday saw this and rushed towards the Titans, killing three in a row, however, when he pushed towards one he felt like everything was dark for a few seconds, only to reopen his eyes and find himself centimeters from the mouth of a titan. Faraday turned as quickly he could slashing the mouth titan while drove onto the balcony, falling face first.

"Faraday!" Krista shouted who went to assist him with Connie.

"I'm sorry ... I'm very tired..." The white-haired gasped, standing up as he could. Then he began to hear screaming.

"No, damn, they are eating them..." Reiner cursed. Faraday hurried to the shore despite Krista's protests and there he saw them. Nanaba was being pulled by several titans while she was asking and crying for her father. Faraday clenched his teeth in anger and prepared to go save them, but was stopped by Reiner.

"Wait! You are very tired, Faraday, you are skilled, but if you go there in your condition you will die. Besides, they no longer have salvation..." Just when the blond said this, Faraday saw how a titan crushed the blonde's head . Faraday closed his eyes, was getting enraged, some small sparks surrounded his hands, but they were imperceptible.

"Damn it! At this step we'll just wait for the tower to collapse and eat us. If Faraday can't fight we are lost." Connie complained. Faraday was by all means trying to stay awake.

"I ... I'll distract them, you ... get out the back and run ... don't let yourself be seen." The panting white-haired said as he pulled out his swords again.

"Faraday, no, you will die ..." The little blonde was trying to stop him. Faraday gave her a sad smile, the fatigue on his face.

"Maybe ... but I'm the only one who can fight ... I was thinking of giving my team to Reiner, but he's hurt ... and Berthold, without offending, you wouldn't be able to stand against all those..." Explained the light-blue-eyed. Krista gave him a serious look.

"I want to fight too. If we were armed we would have fought with you and the veterans, then at least we would have died together." Krista said.

"Krista, the veterans didn't die to give you an excuse to kill yourself. You're not like Faraday or the veterans! You don't think about surviving, but how you will die." Ymir said rudely to her friend.

"Ymir, this is no time for that." Said the white-haired, looking at the chestnut.

"Shut up! You know it's true, you know her enough. You've tried to make her see things on the friendly side but it doesn't work. I'm tired of you and I playing the good cop and the bad cop with her. Connie, give me that knife. " Ymir complained, heading towards the short-haired boy. Faraday looked at her expectantly.

When questioned about the use he would give the knife, Ymir only replied that he would use it to fight. The girl approached Krista.

"Krista, I know you may not remember it ... But promise me that you will keep that promise you made to me when we walked through the snow. I have no right to tell you how to live your life, but ... Live it with pride." The brunette told the blonde, who only saw her with surprise. Ymir then approached the shore, and jumped despite the screams of the blonde.

_"Did she ...?"_ Faraday didn't give time to finish his thoughts when Ymir cut her hand with the knife and there was a rumble followed by lightning surrounding the girl. She revealed herself as a Titan.

"Ymir is a ... titan?" Connie asked incredulously while watching Ymir fight with the Titans. Faraday, despite his surprise, noticed Reiner and Berthold's disturbed looks. And then he looked at his companion Titan.

_"This day can not be worse ... No, it's another day ..."_ thought the white-haired looking at how the sun was rising on the horizon. Ymir was beginning to have problems with the Titans, Faraday wanted to help her, but he felt his legs failed and he fell to his knees, being helped by Connie. Krista almost falls when she saw Ymir being bitten by the Titans, however, Reiner held her leg in time, although he held it for too long and hard, causing the girl to complain.

_"Reiner ... What's the matter with you?"_ The white-haired wondered, which could no longer try to make deductions because his head hurt.

"She could have used her powers to leave, but she's here protecting us ... Ymir! What are you doing?! Do you want to play a good girl ?! You're not going to paradise just for that! If you go to die to defend this tower then destroy it!" Krista shouted in anger. Faraday looked surprised, but smiled, this was the real Krista.

Ymir listened to the words of history and began throwing bricks at the Titans, collapsing the tower. Soon, the structure began to collapse towards the Titans and Faraday understood the girl's plan. Ymir went up, and in a throaty voice asked them to hold on to their hair.

Soon, the tower fell on top of the Titans.

However, the Titans came out again. Ymir went for them, but was quickly overcome. Faraday, tired of staying on the sidelines, launched into battle despite the cries of Krista and Connie.

He rushed toward the two Titans stalking Ymir, and furiously sliced the back of their necks. Faraday quickly tried to make sure but another titan appeared behind him. Faraday evaded it as he could, and saw out of the corner of his eye how several titans began to devour Ymir; Krista approached her and shouted something about her name, but Faraday was between consciousness and unconsciousness, dodging the titan automatically; his senses woke up for a moment when he saw his blonde friend in front of a titan. The white-haired could not go to his aid because he had to turn on his own axis to cut off the hand of the titan who was stalking him.

_"Krista ... Ymir ..." _The light-blue-eyed was thinking in despair, clenching his teeth in frustration. He looked at the titan extending its hand in front of him, Faraday put his swords in a defensive position, but he felt his legs and arms tremble, and his eyelids felt like two steel walls.

_"I'm sorry ..." _It was the last thought Faraday had before his body yielded to extreme fatigue; he thought about how he could not go see Petra, he could no longer make tea for Captain Levi; there would be no more planning sessions with the commander; Connie's funny comments, hunting with Sasha; the riddle of Krista; his revenge against the armored, which he had not thought about for some time; in his friend Eren and finally but not least, in his beloved dark-haired girl, Mikasa; he could not hug her again.

When Faraday felt lost, the sound of the cut meat made him open his eyes, watching the titan fall to his side, and on top of what was almost his executioner was his angel.

"Faraday!"

His sweet voice made him smile, and finally he let his body drop from fatigue; but he never touched the floor. The brunette held him in her arms, with an expression of immense concern marked on her face.

Mikasa had been afraid of losing someone before, being Eren her only family was a very familiar feeling in her; but with Faraday She never expected to feel that burn that caused her to see how her loved one was at risk of dying; the closest thing had been to Trost when the white-haired had worked that miracle to save her.

The black-haired girl clung to the tired body of the light-blue-eyed, letting tears free from her onyx eyes.

"You promised you would be careful, You idiot..." The girl said in a broken voice. Faraday, who somehow listened to her, just kept smiling.

_"After so many demons falling from the sky today ... at last an angel falls ... the most beautiful angel of all..."_ It was Faraday's last thoughts before succumbing completely in the dark.

Faraday opened his eyes for a moment, he was lying down and Mikasa was at his side, taking care of him; Faraday then looked to his right, Ymir was lying on the floor with Krista and Hange kneeling beside her.

"My real name is ... Historia."

He heard what the blonde says. Both he and Ymir smiled, before falling back into unconsciousness.

_"Ah, there are two angels ... An angel with golden hair and the most beautiful angel of all with dark hair... We are already on a roll, maybe this day will not be so bad..."_

* * *

**I hope I gave Mike a more worthy final than in the canon. isayama was such a bastard let Mike die alone screaming for his life while was being devouring.**

**The winged titan. I'm current with the manga and I know all about the nine power titans, but fuck it.**

**Who is the Winged Titan? Idk you say xdxd**


End file.
